


Dog Tags

by LanaSerra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Eileen, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF!Castiel, BAMF!Charlie, BAMF!Dean, Based on Love Death & Robots Episode 'shapeshifter', Bombs, Can't have kids, Forced Sterility, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hate Speech, Hostage Situation, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death (multiple), Mutilation, No mpreg, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, This is not a dark fic, Torture, True Mates, alpha!Castiel, and is in context, but it is graphic, but not of Dean or Cas, dog pile style cuddling, explicit gun violence, genocide plot, graphic violence fuelled by war, mention of past Benny/Dean, no dub con they use their words, omega!dean, seriously, spoilers in the tags, threatening of family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSerra/pseuds/LanaSerra
Summary: Forced into the Marines after the Divulgence, Dean has worked hard to keep his nose clean and his head down. When he’s suddenly forced to confront the father who betrayed him and the son of the man who betrayed them all, Dean’s Were-status comes to the fore. Good thing the military drugs prevent anyone from knowing his designation.The Novak family may hold all the power, but Castiel has earned his stripes through honest hard work. Not that Winchester will believe it. As a wolf, the profound bond that he shares with Dean is undeniable, but as soldiers, he has his work cut out for him to earn the man’s trust, let alone his heart.When they find themselves taken hostage and the drugs wear off, the pair can no longer deny their mutual attraction or who they are to each other. Or the fact that the danger to Weres goes far deeper than either of them had ever realized. Will they be able to work together to not only save themselves but also their entire species?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 285
Kudos: 322
Collections: Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> What a ride this has been. I started writing Dog Tags in March of 2019 when I saw the Netflix show "Love, Death and Robots" animated short "Shapeshifter." It inspired me so much and refused to leave me alone until I wrote this! You do not need to have seen the short to be able to read this fic, but it is so good so I highly recommend it!
> 
> Thank you to my amazingly talented and patient Betas and Cheerleaders [Spandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandwiches) and [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz) without whom this fic would not be what it is today. Thank you, thank you, thank you!! 
> 
> Oh and Span, I really can't express how much I appreciate you sticking with me on this for over a year when with both know A/B/O really isn't your thing! 💜 Love you! 
> 
> Also thank you to [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67) who helped me when I got stuck! 
> 
> This is my very first Bang experience, and I won the lottery when I met my artist [MasterofEvilMonkeyness or "MOEM"](http://masterofevilmonkeyness.tumblr.com) who was an absolute joy to work with and who I am now lucky enough to call my friend! Go take a look at her [master post of art!](https://masterofevilmonkeyness.tumblr.com/post/618932813256949760/here-is-my-art-for-the-destiel-omegaverse-big-bang)
> 
> Now without further ado.... Dog Tags!

Dean was twenty-one years old when the world changed. 

There had been a commotion in the garage as people had left their tasks to congregate around the TV where one of the most influential families in America was holding a press conference outing the existence of Weres. Dean had watched numbly as the head of the family, Charles Novak, had called for peace, unity and partnership between the species—effectively ensuring that fear, hatred and bigotry would win the day.

It was a day that would forever be known as the Divulgence, or 'Dive’ for short.

Dean had always kept his head down, but after that day the fear of being outed lived and breathed within him like an unwanted barnacle on his cerebellum. Even keeping his name out of other people’s mouths was dangerous: be too mysterious and be outed, be too community-minded and be outed. He needed to not stand out in any way, but even then he knew that he would be found out—everyone was, eventually. No amount of anonymity would save him—even lone wolves couldn’t hide forever.

For months he’d played it safe and kept under the radar. Kept acquaintances instead of friends, smiled often but said very little. He’d gotten Sam safely squirrelled away at university, and held down his job at the garage with neither fanfare nor complaint, hiding under the chassis of cars. But every day he waited. 

Then one day, what he had long feared finally came to pass. Two suits had shown up at the garage looking for him and his life as he knew it was over. It had almost been a relief. Even if he told the assholes to piss off, the garage would know, and he’d be out of a job by the end of the week—if not the day. Law or no law, no one wanted a Were on their staff. 

It didn’t take them long to reveal who had outed him. Not his mother’s shitty family, the prestigious Campbells. Oh no. It had been his own lousy, useless, good-for-nothing father who ended up talking in a drunk tank.

But what the Suits had to say was not what he’d expected. At all. 

“Join the Military. Use your gifts for your country. Be an American Hero.”

Well, shit. It wasn’t even a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked slowly through the street, his bare feet moving over the sand and rubble without hesitation. He wore a bulletproof vest over his t-shirt but had no combat helmet on his head. He carried no backpack and held no weapon. The Humvee followed at a distance with a squad of heavily fortified Marines walking beside it.

“You see anything, Red? Over.” Dean murmured, knowing Charlie would hear him through the communicator attached to his vest.

“A couple of heat signatures, human, a dozen streets north. Might be worth checking out. You smell something funny, Zepp? Over.”

“Maybe. Over.” Dean took a deep breath, pulling in as many scents as he could. He could smell all ten of the heavily armoured Humans behind him. They were familiar but uninteresting. He could smell rotting garbage, old faeces from pests, pets and people alike. He could smell gasoline and motor oil, dust and smoke.

Most of the scents he did pick up were muted after the long abandonment of the area, but there was one that kept wafting in and out.

“There’s definitely something here. Over.”

“I’ll keep looking. Over.” she promised.

“Thanks, Red. Over.”

“No problem. Don’t get dead. Over.” That had been Charlie’s sign off since he had met her three and a half years ago. ‘Don’t get dead.’ Some people would have found it nihilistic, but Dean knew it was the way she reminded everyone to be safe, that she cared, that she was with them instead of just a voice in the clouds. Dean couldn’t imagine his life without her.

The one thing he couldn’t smell was Benny. His packbrother was watching their backs several meters out behind the Humvee, his military-grade scent blockers doing a thorough job of erasing him from Dean’s mental scent map.

There was that smell again. A certain sweetness on the wind, burning.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he held up his fist to stop the convoy.

_Nitroglycerin._

Just as they stopped, Dean saw a flicker of something fly by and the world exploded into motion as the buildings in front of them shattered into a million pieces. Dean was thrown back towards the Humvee, his skin burning with the shockwave of the explosion. He smashed into the vehicle’s windshield before he tumbled to the ground. He lay still as his head spun and his ears rang. He catalogued his injuries as they slowly started to heal, broken ribs, ruptured eardrums, burnt skin on his face and his right arm, general internal damage. Sam was going to be so pissed.

He could sense the vibrations of soldiers now moving around him, then the rough tug of someone dragging him behind the Humvee.

He made eye contact with Benny, who scowled but nodded at him.

Oh good. No one died.

Sam had narrowly avoided military service when they first came for him shortly after they’d come for Dean. He’d not only managed to stay in school and become a lawyer, but also convinced the US government to pay for his education and guarantee him a job working for Were rights in the military the moment he graduated. Sam had become a JAG. Dean was so fucking proud.

“What do you mean, a building exploded in front of you, Dean?!”

Even when his little brother was being a pain in the ass.

“I mean it exploded, Sam! I caught a whiff of nitroglycerin and saw a flash of somethin’ and the next thing I knew I was hitting the Humvee and rolling onto the ground!”

Sam swore.

“Listen, I’m alright. See?” Dean said, turning his head to show the laptop camera how the burns on his face had healed to pink skin already.

Sam made a sour face but nodded. “You know how I feel about Weres being used as cannon fodder just because we heal faster. It’s not like it doesn’t still hurt.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, Sammy,” he shrugged, “but that’s why I’m out here.”

“For now.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re going to set us free,” Dean snarked, but he smiled at his little brother. Were Rights Activist indeed. It was a wonder the military still put up with him. Or, more likely, they figured they could keep better control of his activities if they kept him close. Either way, hiring Sam made good business sense for the world’s largest employer of Weres.

“You’re damn right. So don’t die until I do.”

“You got it. I’ll let you get back to that and talk to you next week, okay?”

“Okay, Dean. Take care, alright? And say hi to Benny and Charlie for me.”

“Sure.”

Dean sighed and closed the laptop after his brother’s face had left the screen. That had gone better than he’d expected. He winced as he stood up, his ribs protesting. He wrapped an arm around his midsection and waited for the pain to subside before he headed out of the communications tent and headed towards the Mess. The injuries weren’t severe enough to curb his hunger at least.

Dean, Benny and Charlie sat down at a table in the Mess, their trays clattering on the hard surface.

“You can’t sit here,” a gruff voice said before they’d even taken their first bites.

Dean looked up from his fork to find Captain Ketch glaring at them from the other end of the table. The men the Captain was sitting with suddenly lost interest in their food, pushing their trays away. Bullshit is what it was, Marines ate well here. Dean glanced down at his tray filled with mostly red meat and then back at the soldiers’ food, which seemed to be filled with a lot more leafy greens, beans and bread. Well, at least Weres ate well here.

“I don’t see any reserved signs, ” Charlie chirped back.

“I said. You can’t sit here,” Ketch continued, looking straight at Dean. Everyone at the table tensed. Charlie may have replied to them, but everyone on base knew that Dean was the leader here. Dean went back to eating. Benny and Charlie glanced at him before resuming their meals as well.

“You know the Corps went to shit when they started letting you animals wear the uniform,” Ketch said conversationally to the men he was sitting with, but his eyes never left Dean.

“Look, Winchester saved a lot of people’s lives today, taking the brunt of that explosion. So you should back off,” Benny drawled between bites.

“Yeah, you see I don’t trust anything that can survive an explosion of that size and then walk away under its own power. Unnatural is what you are,” Ketch said with a sneer.

“I can do things naturally you need machines for.” Dean shrugged. “You know? Like seeing in the dark, getting from point A to B.” He finally looked up with a smirk. “Being a soldier.”

“You fucking Dog Soldiers.”

Benny growled loudly, cutting through conversations throughout the Mess.

“You want to leave right now,” Dean growled, finally making eye contact with Captain Ketch and his group of marines. He bared his teeth and his eyes flashed gold.

“You’re goddamn right I do,” Ketch said before turning to the men sitting with him. “Come on, this place smells like dog shit.”

The first time he’d met Charlie it was in a different Mess, in a different camp, but still in this same pitiful excuse for a country. He’d arrived on base only twenty minutes prior, had reported to his CO who had looked down his nose at Dean and told him to stay out of sight until he was useful. Told him that he was an asset only, and not a proper marine.

Dean had taken it without complaint, dropped his stuff in his barracks—notably the farthest one out and the one closest to the latrines—before heading to the Mess to get something to eat. He’d been pleasantly surprised at the amount of meat that they’d served him. Sure, the cooks had taken one look at his partial uniform and scowled, but they’d given him a proper serving anyways.

He’d found an empty table and was only five minutes into eating when the bubbly red-head had sat down across from him. At first, he didn’t react, kept eating to see if she would just go away, but no such luck.

“Hi! I’m Private First Class Charlie Bradbury. And you’re Private First Class Dean Winchester! Nice to meet you.”

Dean had grunted but hadn’t looked up from his meal. Was she blind or just stupid? Everyone else here wanted nothing to do with him. Dean took a surreptitious sniff of the air and stopped eating. He couldn’t scent her at all. He looked up to see her grinning back at him. She was a Were, just like him. Fucking military medicating them so much they couldn’t even smell each other from a foot away. Dean scowled and went back to eating.

“That was pretty rude, you know,” Charlie said with a grin, “but I’ll let it go this time.” She continued chatting happily, talking about life on the base, and then about life in this country. Apparently, she could tell that he was new. When she started asking over his Pack he’d growled without thinking, causing the whole tent to go silent.

“Sorry. I won’t ask about them again.” She’d quickly put her hands up defensively. “Lone wolf it is. But listen we have to take care of each other out here, because—while we may be part of this unit—we’re alone out here. You get me?”

Dean studied her face for a moment. She was being deadly serious. He nodded. “Fair enough. Call me Dean.”

Despite Dean’s reluctance to become emotionally or mentally connected to anyone else, it hadn’t taken much time after that for them to become Pack. And they’d been watching each other’s backs ever since.

Benny, on the other hand, had come about a year later when Charlie had finally convinced the top brass that she was more valuable as a tech than as a scout. Just like that, Benny had been assigned to their unit. Without any fanfare, Charlie had taken him in. Dean rationalized that it was to protect him from the Humans—to stick together as he and Charlie had done when they first met. This wasn’t the way packs usually formed, but then again, nothing had been the same since the Dive and everything had gone to shit. Nothing was normal anymore. It was even more complicated without scents to help navigate pack hierarchy. They couldn’t tell another person’s designation, if they already had a pack, or really where they fit in at all. It took a couple of weeks—and a particularly nasty firefight—before Benny had become Pack as well. One moment they had been fighting independently, side by side, and the next, Benny had started taking orders from Dean and they continued the fight together.

And just like that, lone wolf Dean Winchester had become a Packmaster.

“They’re just fucking jealous, Brother!” Benny said as he lay down on the make-shift bench press Dean had created out of a set of Humvee tires.

“No, they just fear what they don’t understand,” Charlie said sitting on top of a large pile of supplies at the side.

“Regardless, it’s bullshit we have to put up with it,” Dean said, rolling his shoulders before stepping up to spot Benny.

Benny bench pressed the tires, once, twice, three times before he paused again. “They’re terrified is what they are.”

Dean grinned. “You’re not wrong. But that’s the same wherever we go now.”

“Fucking Novaks,” Benny swore and bench pressed the tires a few more times.

“True, but these soldiers don’t belong here any more than we do. This stupid war doesn’t make any more sense than outing our entire species did,” Charlie said with a scowl.

“But without the war, I wouldn’t have met you two, so it can’t all be shit, right?” Dean said with a smile.

“Awww, you love us!” Charlie cooed.

“Yeah, shut up, Bradbury.” Dean grinned. “You guys are so lucky I’m here to make sure you don’t get your dumb asses killed. Wouldn’t have lasted two weeks without me!”

Charlie dropped down off the supplies barefoot without a sound. She wrapped her arms around Dean’s mid-section and they held onto each other. Benny got up from the bench press and rested his forehead against Dean’s, wrapping his arms around both of them.

“Yeah yeah, Winchester, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Charlie snarked, playfully pushing at them. “Without me watching your backs, you both would have been pink mist a dozen times over.”

“Oh yeah—is that right, little wolf?” Benny said with a grin, pushing Charlie and causing her to step back onto her other foot. She pulled at Dean on her way back causing him to automatically grab her arm before pushing Benny back. Benny grinned and came at them both.

Before it could devolve into an all-out three-way brawl their CO came into the workout yard.

“Sir!” they said in unison, quickly straightening up.

“At ease,” he said with a look of disgust. “The rotating squad’s going to the forward base. Lafitte—you’re with the outgoing squad.”

“Yes, Sir!”

The CO turned and walked away, just as the weight of the tires finally snapped the metal rod of the bench press and the whole thing collapsed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

“Be careful out there, okay?” Dean clapped a hand onto Benny’s shoulder. The three of them stood just inside the gates of the base, most of the soldiers going about their business without ever glancing in their direction.

“Yeah, Fangs. Don’t get dead,” Charlie chirped.

“Don’t let the Humans bait you either. We’re not there to back you up if things go sideways,” Dean added as one of the Humvees exited the base from the gate beside them.

“You know me, Brother, cool as a cucumber. Really they should be trying not to piss me off—not the other way around!” The Cajun grinned before touching his forehead to Dean’s and then to Charlie’s forehead. “See you in a couple of days, alright?”

“Sure thing,” Dean said.

“Absolutely,” Charlie replied at the same time.

“And don’t lose any sleep worrying about me neither, Zepp,” Benny said pointing a finger at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Get going, you.” Dean swatted his finger away. “It’s my job to worry.”

Benny grinned and hoisted his bag over his shoulder before taking off after the Humvee. Dean and Charlie watched as he easily caught up with it and kept pace beside it before the gate closed, blocking their view.

“Come on, my worry-wort Packmaster.” Charlie laughed. “Let's get down to brooding.”

“Piss off,” Dean said with a laugh, but walked back towards the barracks with her.

Normally men and women did not share accommodation on base, but apparently being a Were was enough of a difference that they’d forced Charlie to bunk with him and Benny instead of with the other women. Suited them just fine though. Dean was the happiest when he could keep tabs on his Pack. He held open the heavily graffitied door of their barracks for Charlie, ignoring the fresh coat of hate-speech that arrived since last night.

Charlie immediately threw herself down on her bunk and grabbed one of her beloved Lumberjanes comics to read.

Dean glanced at Benny’s empty bunk and all the pictures of his pack back home, before settling onto his own bunk. He toyed with his dog tags as his mind drifted. He wondered how Benny’s previous Packmaster had felt when Benny had slipped allegiances to Dean. Angry? Relieved? Did they feel grief over the loss or relief that one of their own had been taken in? Dean barely remembered having his connection to his mother severed, and his father, being human, hadn’t really had an impact. It helped that Sammy had joined him almost instantly instead of defaulting to Mary’s pack. It had been him and Sam for as long as he could remember—that is until Dean was shipped off.

Sometimes Dean wondered what would happen when they all went back State-side. Would the packs created over here survive? Would they disintegrate as a fleeting necessity or create an age of mergers their species hadn’t seen in a long time?

Somehow he felt the former was more likely, after all, what kind of Pack could they possibly be if they couldn’t even scent bond? Even here, in their private space, Dean could only smell dirt, gun oil and sand. There was nothing of _them_ here. Not individually or as a Pack. Another Were could enter here and not disturb or change the smell of home because there simply wasn’t one.

Dean sat down heavily on his bunk and leaned up against the wall.

Charlie glanced over her comic at him. “Benny will be fine.”

“I know he will…it’s just this fucking war. And these fucking drugs,” Dean said while rubbing the spot on his shoulder where the medic had given him his monthly shot earlier that morning. It was a deep muscle pain that would last for the next couple of days and leave him feeling out of sorts, even after all of these years.

Charlie looked sympathetically at him. “I know.”

It was a well-trod conversation between them, so Dean dropped it and lay down, grabbing his earbuds and phone on the way. Charlie had confirmed a couple of years back that it was the shots that kept all Weres in the military scent-free. She’d even found a schedule of when each group got their monthly injections. She’d said it had something to do with not giving away their ‘advantage’ to the enemy. But Dean wasn’t so sure.

Dean was woken suddenly by the sound of gunfire.

His eyes found Charlie’s, glowing gold in the dark, and as one they leapt out of their bunks and into the night. Were they under attack? No. Not them, the forward base. Benny. Dean could see flashes of light from the firefight on the hill from here. Dean swore and took off towards the front gate.

“I need a headcount from the rear—Fire team, you’re up” Master Sergeant Henricksen called out.

“Yes sir!” men shouted as they rushed past, hurrying to obey orders.

“What’s the situation up there?” Dean asked.

“Fuck if I know. We got a call about intruders in the forward base just before comms went down. The Captain is sending us in.”

“I’m…We’re going up there.”

“Like hell you are,” Hendricksen argued.

“It will take Red and me a couple of minutes to get up there—and you’re not even going to be ready to leave for another ten—what’s your ETD—an hour?!” he growled.

“Dog solider’s just worried about his own kind,” Ketch snarked from beside the loaded humvee.

“Fuck off! Those are men up there! Doesn’t matter what kind,” Dean shouted back.

“Fine. Go,” Henricksen conceded.

Dean barely heard Ketch’s noise of disgust as he had already made it outside the base, Charlie hot on his heels.

“But we’ll be right behind you!” Henrickson called out after him. “And we’ll be killing anything coming down that hill on four legs!”

“Sure you will,” Charlie muttered and kept pace with Dean as they raced across the desert and up the hill.

Dean could hear the firefight was still ongoing; they still had time. He pushed his legs to run faster, to go harder, even as they screamed at him to either slow down or shift into his other form. He ignored it all. They needed to arrive human, or risk being shot down by their own men. They were more than halfway up the hill when something in Dean’s mind snapped. He immediately tripped over his own bare feet and went down hard. He could barely breathe with the pain of the connection lost. He sobbed aloud. “God damnit!” He slammed his fist into the ground.

“Zepp?” Charlie asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s…He’s _gone_ , Charlie.”

Charlie backed away quickly, shaking her head in denial.

“I…I felt it when the bond broke…when he died…He’s gone.” Dean felt his hands begin to shake as he finally looked up at Charlie, tears rolling down his face. He took a stilted breath and pushed himself to his feet, unsteady. They didn’t have time to waste if they were to save anyone else. He didn’t have time to give in to this pain. Not now. Maybe not ever. The despair was so thick he could drown. Dean rubbed his hands across his face roughly and looked back towards the top of the hill. “Let's go kill these motherfuckers, Red.”

“Hell yeah,” Charlie said through tears, the smell of salt rising in the air. Dean took a deep breath and started up the hill again, knowing that Charlie would follow him, all the way to hell if need be.

The stench of fire, gunpowder, blood and death hit Dean like a wall even before they’d hopped the gate of the forward base. The sight of the viciously torn up corpses was no better, threatening to overwhelm his senses completely. The first marine he’d come across was missing half of his jaw and a huge swathe of skin on his abdomen along with three jagged cuts. This wasn’t just a firefight. This was a Were attack.

Dean breathed deeply and pulled in the first scent of his kind in over four years. It was strong. Male. Alpha. And saturated with the smell of blood. But underneath that, it was ozone and lightning, like the air after a storm…one that had left the land charred, acrid with singed hair or burned rubber. It was a complicated scent; a cloying one. It was a scent that at once made him feel longing and disgust. A scent he would never forget.

Dean exchanged a glance with Charlie and they quickly moved through the base, checking on the dead and tracking the scent of their enemy. There were no more gunshots, no more shouts, no more sounds other than the burning fires, the night bugs and the dripping blood.

They found Benny torn apart in front of a number of brutalized Humans. His sacrifice hadn’t saved any lives, but he had gone down protecting the men. It was clear that it had been a surprise attack, Benny hadn’t even had time to shift before he was slaughtered by this new, unknown enemy.

Dean reached for Benny and pulled him partially upright, leaning their heads together. Even in death, he had no other scent.

Dean’s voice rose into the night, a howl of grief echoing across the canyon. A moment later, Charlie’s voice joined his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lumberjanes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lumberjanes) is a comic book series with an all-female cast of characters at summer camp who deal with the supernatural. Also has LGBTQ Representation


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen dead. In one night, the enemy had taken thirteen men. The top brass was so angry they’d pulled their CO by the next day. Dean didn’t know who they’d replace him with, nor did he care. He and Charlie spent the day holed up in their bunk, and no one had bothered them. 

The day after that, Dean woke to the sounds of men hurrying about the base and knew that they would not get a second-day reprieve. He looked down at Charlie, still snuggled into his arms. They had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other and their mutual grief. Charlie was his family, his sister, his Pack and there wasn’t anything he would deny her if it was within his power to give. Holding her while she cried herself to sleep was just a small thing, but for them, in this moment, it was everything. It was against regulations, of course, to share a bunk even in innocence, but that was hardly ever enforced when it came to Weres. No matter how hated and misunderstood they were, getting involved with pack politics was something even the top brass tried to avoid.

“I know you’re awake, Little Wolf,” Dean whispered, his heart aching using Benny’s nickname for her. “We need to get up, something’s going on outside.”

Charlie nodded into his chest, squeezed him tightly around the midsection once before getting up to get ready. A minute later they were both ready to go and Charlie finally looked at him, her eyes red-rimmed, but she held her head high, her back straight.

A short sound was blasted across the base with an announcement that all personnel needed to report to the flagpole immediately. 

“Let’s do this,” Charlie said and strode out the door. 

They made their way quickly out into the yard and took their places slightly left of centre. As they waited, more and more people joined the ranks until everyone was standing quietly under the already heated early-morning sun. The stench of sweating Humans was already thick around him and Dean fervently hoped that whatever was going on would wrap up quickly so that they could go back to their scentless and relative coolness of their bunk. All thoughts of going back to bed were crushed ruthlessly when Dean caught a whiff of someone he hadn’t seen or smelled in many years. 

John Winchester. 

Dean felt sick as his father strode across the yard, the gold star insignia for _Major_ on his shoulders. The man walked proudly, even though he had traded his own sons for that badge; sent Dean to this hell hole to rot for that badge, tried and failed to send Sammy here to die for that badge. Dean clenched his fists and did his best not to growl or show his teeth. This man, this human, this traitor to his Pack, was going to be Dean’s Commanding Officer.

Dean knew that Charlie kept sneaking glances at him, trying to figure out what had put him on edge, but there was no time to explain. John had reached the centre of the yard and stopped, waiting for everyone to salute. Everyone did. Except for Dean. The lack of movement drew John’s eye and he paled. Guess the bastard hadn’t read the manifest before he’d agreed to be in charge. 

John cleared his throat. A few times. Was he stalling? Oh ho. Dean suddenly realized how this was going to look. 

“My name is _Major_ John Winchester. I am in command of this base as of today. I expect your full and total cooperation going forward in order for us to accomplish our goal of hunting down the enemy.”

A number of heads whipped toward him. Dean ignored them in favour of watching his father’s face. 

“They’re promoting Weres to Major now?!” someone whispered loudly, while another murmured “I ain’t following no dog soldier!” The whispers became louder and more numerous until John spoke up again, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

“Quiet! I have not dismissed you.”

“What gives you the right to do so, Dog?” Ketch called back.

“Marine! Your name.”

“Captain Arthur Ketch.”

“Captain, I will remind you that I am your Commanding Officer. And as such, I think you would like to spend the next four hours demolishing that mound of rocks we have sitting thirty yards east of the camp with a pickaxe. Don’t you agree?”

Ketch paled but didn’t argue.”Yes, _Sir._ ”

“Now for the rest of you, listen up because I will only say this once.” John paused and the men made noises of assent that were far from military courtesy but John continued anyways. “While I can not deny that Corporal Winchester is my offspring, I assure you that I am one hundred per cent human. I was not made aware of his mother’s...heritage until well after his birth, and have not been associated with him, his brother, or their mother since.”

Dean growled loudly. “That’s a lie.” Most of the men turned to look at him. Charlie grabbed his fist. He didn’t know if she was trying to stop him or support him, but he welcomed her touch either way. “There was that one time you sold out your own sons to the military in order to get that gold star on your shoulder.” 

The men’s heads swivelled back to Dean’s father, who was shaking with rage. Dean never looked away. If he was going to talk about abandoning his own children as a mark of morality, Dean wasn’t going to protect him from men who despised nepotism and not earning your rank through hard work and dedication. These weren’t just regular servicemen, these were marines. Dean quietly hoped they’d eat John alive. 

John breathed hard for a moment before he calmed.

“You should be proud you get to serve your country, Corporal Winchester. Not all of your kind are so lucky.”

“Yeah, not all of us are slaves!” Dean replied.

John continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

“I did you a great service,” he said with a nod, secure in his righteousness once again, before addressing all of the men again. “This subject is now closed, and this is the one and only time that we will speak of it, and if you bring it up to me again, you will join the Captain in his punishment. Do we understand each other?” 

“Sir. Yes, Sir!” the men responded in unison. 

“Dismissed!” John stated.

Without wasting a second Dean turned and walked back to the barracks. Charlie followed behind him. If it hadn’t been for Charlie he would have slammed the door when he got there. 

“They have another thing coming if they think I’m going to take orders from the bastard who abandoned me and then sold me out for his own gain! Fucking traitor to the Pack!” Dean bellowed, pacing back and forth in their tiny space. 

Charlie moved quickly out of his path and onto her bunk.

“That asshole isn’t worth the air he’s breathing!” Dean snarled. 

“You’ll be court-martialed, Dean!” Charlie hissed. 

“Let them do it! See if I care!” 

“You do care. Because of Sam,” Charlie said quietly, taking the wind out of his sails. “You’re lucky you weren’t even reprimanded!”

Dean finally collapsed onto his bunk and sighed. Sammy. Everything always came back to Sammy. If it hadn’t been for his brother, Dean would have defected years ago, but he knew he would never trade his freedom for Sam’s life. Not ever. And he was under no illusions of how quickly Sam would be shipped out here to die the second Dean stepped away. In fact, one of his early COs had confirmed it to his face one day when Dean was really having problems following someone else’s orders. He’d been a better soldier after that. That is, up until today. 

His reprieve was short-lived as someone timidly knocked on their door. Dean was up, ready to fight a second later. He wrenched open the door, a snarl on his face. 

“What?!” he growled.

A nervous-looking Lieutenant stood at his door with a large box. He withered under Dean’s glare. “I’m uh…I’m here...for uh…Corporal Lafitte’s effects, sir.”

Dean saw red, but before he could rip the Lieutenant’s head off, Charlie slipped in between them and gently took the box from the young man’s hands. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I believe it is best that we take care of that job for you. I promise I will bring the box to you when we are done.”

It was clear that those hadn’t been his orders, but the young man nodded his head fervently, the whites of his eyes getting larger and larger as Dean loomed over him. “Thank you, ma’am!” He saluted briefly, before turning and walking quickly in the opposite direction. 

“Down boy,” Charlie snarked as she closed the door. 

Dean growled at her and she just raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not his fault.”

Dean sighed and nodded. At least Charlie had had the foresight not to invite the little shit inside. Their home may not carry their scent, but it sure as fuck wasn’t going to be polluted by the stink of human either. Together, the two of them moved to Benny’s bunk and slowly began dismantling his space. His pictures of his mate Andrea and his pack back home, his books and electronics, his clothes, extra knick-knacks he’d picked up and squirrelled away like a packrat. Dean neatly packed away the rest of Benny’s things and wondered if any of this stuff would even reach Andrea back in Louisiana or if the military would just pitch it out like the trash they thought he was. Dean pocketed a picture of the three of them Sam had taken with his computer, printed and mailed to them. It wasn’t much, but they didn’t have anything else of Benny’s to keep, not even a shared Pack scent. Charlie nodded absently at him and continued gathering everything else. 

When they were done, his bunk was standard military issue. Blank and boring, and everything that was Corporal Benny Lafitte fit into one small cardboard box.

They stood in silence for a moment before Charlie ducked her head. “I’ll go.” She nodded to the box. 

Dean nodded tiredly and watched her leave. He lay back down on his bunk, arm over his eyes. The day had barely begun but it was already a lousy one. 

When this knock came it wasn’t a nervous tap on the frame, but a strong, sure rap on the centre. Dean took a deep breath in but couldn’t smell anyone outside the door. He was up in a flash, his teeth already bared, angered that the corps would have sent in a new Were moments after they had removed Benny's effects—as if a Pack member could be so easily replaced. He threw open the door, a snarl on his face and fire in his belly and was immediately lost in a pair of piercing blue eyes. The man standing there was without a doubt one of the most beautiful Weres Dean had ever seen. He looked like Christmas morning even with his standard military haircut. Dean felt his world turn upside down as he drowned in those eyes.

Dean didn’t know how much time had passed before he finally blinked and found his voice. “Who are you?”

“I’m new… I was assigned to this barracks? My name is Castiel.”

Dean begrudgingly stepped aside to let the other Were in. 

The man’s eyes widened significantly when he took in what little they had. “This is ...it?”

“Yeah. That’s mine and that’s Charlie's,” Dean grit his teeth, pointing to his bunk and then the one across from it. Sure there was barely enough room for three adults to stand up at the same time, but it was all that they had to call home.

“So this one must have been Corporal Lafitte’s bunk,” Castiel said, moving to stand in front of Benny’s bunk, squished up against the back of the small hut-turned barracks. 

Dean clenched his fists, but before he could even growl out a warning, Castiel turned back around to look at him again. “I heard about his passing. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

As quickly as the fight had risen in him, the truth and sincerity in Castiel’s gaze peeled it all away. Dean nodded his thanks and looked away. “I know it wasn’t your choice to come here, but Benny was family, was Pack for three years.” Dean sat down on his bunk before continuing, his eyes dropped to his hands. “And the fact that they just up and...as if he could be so easily replaced…and….” Dean could not stop the growl from escaping, his hands tightening into fists again. 

“You’ve lived…here? The three of you, like this…for years?” Castiel asked cautiously.

“Well, Charlie and me go back four. She’s like a barnacle, can’t get rid of that girl. Best sister a guy could ask for.” Dean’s eyes came up to Castiel’s, this time full of threat. “You touch her and I’ll kill you.”

Castiel looked back at him in surprise, but his response was not what Dean had been expecting. “You live in co-ed barracks?!”

“Yes,” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you heard? We’re animals not worthy of such luxuries as gender propriety.”

“But…Military protocol!”

“You don’t look like a greenhorn,” Dean said with a scowl. 

“And Major Win— I mean, your father, he said that you were a Corporal?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Dean said, baring his teeth. This man sure was beautiful, but he wasn’t very smart.

“But haven’t you been in the corps for four years?”

“Yes.”

Castiel looked bewildered.

“What hole have you been living in? Don’t you get it?” Dean snarled.

Castiel’s face hardened at that. “Your experience hasn’t been mine, that’s all. Rudeness is unnecessary.”

“Rudeness?” Dean laughed. “You ain't seen nothing yet. And don’t think things are going to get better now that my good-for-nothing asshole father is here. He’d rather blind himself than give a Were a helping hand, especially if that Were is one of his sons.”

“I was saddened to hear your father speak of you in that manner.”

“Yeah, well.”

“I also have a…tumultuous relationship with my father. He also sent me here,” Castiel said, looking around. “But at least he told me to my face that it was my ‘duty’ to do so for the sake of our family, rather than…” He trailed off as his eyes met Dean’s once more. 

Dean didn’t know how long they stared at one another, but long enough that he could hear Charlie on her way back.

“You’ll figure it out, greenhorn, we all do.”

“He’s not new, Dean,” Charlie said from the door, her teeth bared in a snarl. “He’s just a privileged, pampered house pet. That’s Warrant Officer Castiel fucking _Novak._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was up off his bunk in a heartbeat, snarling. _“Novak?!”_

Castiel locked eyes with Dean and did not look away. “Yes. I am Castiel Novak. Fourth and only disposable son of Charles Novak.”

“Get. Out.” Dean growled a deep dangerous sound, his teeth growing sharp and his eyes flashing gold. “Or I’ll kill you.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed gold in return and he stood up. But he didn’t posture or growl back. “This is my assigned bunk. I am not leaving.”

Dean stepped forward threateningly, but Charlie pushed past him.

“I can help you with that,” she said and deftly moved around Castiel in a way that didn’t automatically provoke an attack to grab his bunk. She hefted the whole thing up like it was made of paper and walked straight back out the door with it. Dean was sure the racket Charlie made dropping the bunk in the dirt could have been heard anywhere on base. Moments later Charlie came back inside with a satisfied smile. “Your bunk’s outside.” And gestured for him to follow it.

Castiel looked back and forth between them, started to say something and then stopped, grabbed his bag and walked out the door without looking back. Charlie slammed it closed behind him.

They stared at each other for a moment before retreating to their own bunks and Dean mentally added this to the list of things they weren’t going to talk about.

On the fourth day after Benny’s death, Dean, Charlie and Novak were finally sent out into the field to try and catch the Were that had attacked.

In the intervening time, Dean hadn’t so much as made eye contact with the manipulative, lying bastard who had come into their home pretending he was a decent person when he was really just another branch on his traitor-father’s life-destroying tree. He knew from mealtimes that the other Were had been thrown out of all the other buildings he’d tried to sneak himself into. The main barracks didn’t let him set one foot inside before he’d been ousted. The Mess had cited sanitary reasons to not let anyone sleep where food was prepared but loudly spoke of not wanting to invite fleas inside. Even the armoury tent had locked the other Were out.

The asshole had known better than to go to the Major or to any other commanding officer to complain about his treatment. No one was going to listen. The whole situation had been immediately filed under “Pack politics” and no one would go near it with a twenty-foot pole. Castiel Novak was well and truly alone. Had he been anyone else, Dean would have felt sorry for him.

Dean started the day pointedly ignoring the fact that Novak had partially constructed a lean-to against Charlie and Dean’s barracks. It wasn’t going to keep the sand out of his bedroll, but it would help with the sun. He could feel the other Were’s eyes on his back as he walked to the Mess but didn’t turn around once.

It was not unlike how John hadn’t so much as looked at Dean since he’d arrived, not even when he’d come to give them their orders that afternoon.

John had stood at the door to their barracks berating and questioning them, his eyes flicking back and forth between the hovel that was their home and Novak’s lean-to outside all without actually looking _at_ any of them.

“The enemy is not supposed to have werewolves. How the fuck did he get past your...pal?” John had asked gruffly.

“They took out Lafitte first, _Sir_ , before moving on to the others,” Dean had replied through gritted teeth, standing at attention but never allowing his eyes to travel to his father. _Pal._ Ha. Pal didn’t even come close to covering what his packbrother had meant to him.

“What use are you, if you can’t even sniff out your own kind?” John had scoffed.

“I have his scent now. I can track him,” Dean had replied as calmly as he could while wanting to tear his own father’s face off. He wasn’t just a tool. He was a person. John’s son, in fact.

“Good. I want him alive,” his father had said, glancing again at whatever Novak was doing on the other side of the wall. “Oh, and here are the Dog’s tags.” He had said dismissively, tossing Benny’s remaining dog tag at Dean before he had turned and walked away. Dean had snatched the dog tag out of the air and held it to his chest until the door had closed behind Major Winchester. Dean had heard a lot of sick jokes, but that one had been particularly vile. No respect, not even in death.

Dean rubbed his fingers over the metal. Were. B Laffitte. LA. B-. Fangs. It looked nearly identical to his own, but as he added it to his own chain, the additional weight was nearly unbearable. Dean bit back a sob. He would carry it until he could get it back to Benny’s mate, Andrea.

He ran his fingers over his own dog tags, traced so often he didn’t have to look to see Were. D Winchester. KS. A+. Zeppelin. Everything he was, summed up on one tiny, disposable, shitty piece of metal. One that said _what_ he was before it said _who_ he was. Would Major Winchester keep his? Send it to Sam? Or just throw it away? Dean tucked his and Benny’s dog tags safely away under his shirt and gathered his things.

He exited the barracks and headed for the Mess to grab Charlie on his way. He didn’t pause but he did call back over his shoulder to the Were sitting beside the shack.

“We leave in ten. Don’t get in my way, traitor.”

John had sent Dean and Novak into the field with a squad of men, while Charlie watched their backs from afar.

Dean led the procession through the small town as he always did, no shoes, no helmet, no weapon. Except this time, instead of a Humvee and his packbrother behind him, he had a bunch of trigger-happy marines and a Were he couldn’t trust with a goddamn goldfish.

“Zeppelin, Angel!” Charlie’s voice crackled in his ear. “Either of you getting anything yet? Over.”

Dean had been appalled to learn that Novak’s call sign was “Angel”. It was such a douche move. His traitorous mind whispered that people didn’t get to pick their call signs and that it had been chosen for him. Perhaps even by someone who considered him Pack—like how Charlie had given him his. That maybe the name “Angel” hadn’t been created in jest but rather in sincerity. He quickly dismissed the thought.

“Nothing yet, Red. Just more dirt and exhaust and the unwashed masses of this godforsaken place. Over.”

“Affirmative. Over.” Novak’s gravelly voice came over the coms. Dean ignored the shiver that went through his body. It was 105 degrees out, for fuck's sake.

They moved through the town slowly as Dean scented everyone who walked by, peered out of windows and hid in the shadows. All of them untrustworthy and squirrely as fuck, but human all the same.

They finally stopped to talk to a local merchant, one who was a known friendly in the area. Dean looked around and caught a whiff of the scent he’d only smelled once before. Ozone, lightning and burnt rubber. He finally made eye contact with Novak who quickly schooled his face into polite indifference, but not quite fast enough to hide his look of confusion and...was that sadness? He acknowledged Dean with a nod and moved to take his position so that Dean could move further into the market without worrying about the men being left unprotected behind him.

“Do you have something, Zepp? Over.” Charlie said in his ear.

“I don’t know yet. Going to check it out. Over.”

“Stay in sight. Over.” Novak’s voice came over the coms and Dean growled.

“I know my place, Angel. Learn yours. Over.”

Dean caught the scent again and moved forward, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from amidst the pottery, dried food and trinkets. He would not let the bastard who killed Benny get away again. His view was hampered by a rug merchant’s stall, the wares taking up most of the space in front of him. He couldn’t see the merchant.

“Something isn’t right here, Zeppelin. Come back. Over.” Novak said a few seconds later.

“Angel’s right. People are leaving the area. Over.” Charlie reiterated.

“They leave wherever we go. Over.” Dean muttered, but turned back to return to his squad.

He’d made it back out into the open and locked eyes with Novak before his eyes went wide with recognition. The smell of _Nitroglycerin_ in the air.

“Everybody, get down!” he shouted. But it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

The explosion threw Dean through the air, right into another merchant hut that collapsed under the force of his landing. He was really getting tired of the smell of his own flesh burning off. The explosion was still ringing in his ears as he did a top-down check. He blinked a few times and the world spun. Huh, must have punctured an eardrum again. The shockwave of an explosion often did more internal damage than any of the cuts and burns the explosive parts made. That and shrapnel. He somehow managed to only have one piece of wood sticking out of his arm. He wiggled his fingers and toes before reaching over to rip it out. Everything hurt but seemed more or less intact. Hmmm, nope, his shoulder was dislocated. Just great. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up out of the remains of the hut he’d destroyed. Silk. It could have been worse. He moved as quickly as he could back to where he could see some of his men lying on the ground twitching, while others lay completely still. Fuck. The smell of blood, death and burning skin was as thick as the dust cloud that was currently giving them cover. He knew from the experience the smell would linger for hours, while the dust would disperse faster than they would be able to clear everyone out of the blast zone.

A sharp movement caught his eye, and Dean turned his head delicately, trying not to puke while tracking the movement. Novak. The other Were was already up and about, despite what looked like a head wound that would have killed a normal person. He was tying a tourniquet around one of the men’s arms that no longer ended in a hand. Novak looked up at Dean and said something Dean still couldn’t hear.

<Backup?> Dean signed.

<Confirmed.> Novak signed back. <EVAC. One-Five Minutes. Damage?>

Dean pointed to his ear and his dislocated shoulder leading to a useless arm. Novak nodded. He pointed to a house off to the side where they could move the men while they waited for EVAC. Dean nodded and moved to help, pleased that the need to retch had passed. The first man he reached was dead. Dean grabbed his dog tag and moved onto another. The next man was groaning in pain, something that Dean was only starting to hear from one side. He couldn’t see any blood, but that didn’t really mean much. He moved to pick the man up and realized his right arm was still out of commission. He grabbed the man with his left arm and pulled him up over his shoulders. It hurt like a bitch, but the soldier probably had it worse. Dean snarled and moved as quickly as he could to the dubious shelter of the house.

Once inside, he found Novak laying another man down against a wall. He looked up when Dean entered and a look of determination crossed his face. Novak moved into Dean’s personal space so fast Dean almost dropped the marine he had saved. Instead, he placed the soldier down gently and turned to the other Were. Novak said something to him and shook his head before pointing to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean hesitated for only a moment. The lives of the men depended on them working together. There wasn’t time for anger right now. He nodded. Novak touched his arm, mouthed sorry and then gripped it tight and popped Dean’s shoulder back into place with a twist of his bare hands. Dean bit back a snarl of pain and breathed deeply before nodding in thanks. Novak nodded back before heading outside to get the next guy.

Now that his shoulder was back where it belonged, Dean could feel it starting to heal properly—by this time tomorrow he wouldn’t even remember the pain. The feeling of Novak’s hands on his skin or the way he had touched Dean gently—kindly, even—or how he’d shown an impressive amount of skill and strength, however, weren’t things Dean ever thought he’d be able to forget. But there wasn’t enough time in the world to deal with that thought, let alone in the middle of an attack, so he brushed it aside and quickly followed the other Were back outside to the remaining men.

Even though it had only been a few minutes since he’d entered the house, the smoke outside had already cleared, and they were in for a world of trouble. Novak was lifting up one of the men when the rat-at-ta-tat of automatic fire echoed around them. Huh. Eardrum was healing faster than he thought. Novak moved swiftly, but he wasn’t fast enough. Dean saw the moment Novak nearly buckled and dropped the marine as the bullet went through his side. He kept moving.

Dean took off towards the last man in the field who appeared to be alive, but just as Dean reached him, a bullet took the marine out. Dean snarled in rage, his teeth extending and his eyes flashing gold as he turned towards the source of the shot. He saw a glint of a barrel in a second-story window. Before he could take off toward the shooter, another movement caught his eye.

Novak was gesturing to him from the doorway of the house they had commandeered.

Dean signed, <Sniper. Window. Kill.>

Novak signed back, <Negative. Come here. Protect.>

Dean moved back to the house and took his place in the doorway opposite the other Were.

<Northeast corner. Second story. Right-hand side> Dean signed.

Novak nodded and signed it back to confirm before speaking. It took Dean a moment to realize the other Were wasn’t talking to him—he was talking to Charlie. Dean’s own communicator was long gone.

The shooter was taking the occasional pot-shot at the doorway but was in the wrong position to actually hit them. “ETA?” Dean asked, his own voice still sounding distant to his ears.

“Five minutes,” Novak said with a grimace, then handed Dean an assault rifle. Weres were generally not issued guns, but that didn’t mean Dean didn’t know how to use one. Novak grabbed another soldier’s rifle and raised an eyebrow at him. Dean smiled. As one they stepped out of the door and started shooting at the window Dean had pointed out, just needing to pin the attacker down long enough for help to arrive.

Novak touched Dean’s shoulder to get his attention before signing <EVAC here.> Dean nodded and they let off a few more rounds before stepping back into the house. Ten seconds later a second explosion rocked the square. Charlie’s backup had arrived.

The next few moments were chaos as another squad came rushing into the area with the helicopter beating overhead. Medics flooded into the house and immediately went to help the wounded men. Soldiers were shouting orders Dean could only half-hear when Novak got his attention again. He signed <Hunt.> and Dean nodded. They were relieved of their rifles as soon as they left the house. Dean added it to his ‘things to be pissed about later’ list.

They took off barefoot toward the now decimated building. With any luck, this search and recover would yield them the bad guy. The two Weres would have been evenly matched had Dean’s balance not still been fucked by his damaged eardrum, but as it was, the other Were easily outpaced him and led the way through the rubble. Dean scowled but followed behind Novak as quickly and as quietly as he could. They came to a halt when they reached the pile of rubble that had previously housed the enemy.

Dean took a deep breath in, scenting the air. “Just Humans here.”

Novak nodded his agreement and began moving chunks of building out of the way. “What does the enemy smell like?” he asked. Dean felt a sense of relief as his ears finally picked up on Novak’s deep timbre. Today was not the day to get permanent hearing loss.

“It’s a complicated scent,” Dean hedged, not wanting to admit that it both repulsed and attracted him. He lifted more debris and found the sniper rifle, banged up, unusable. Definitely of Russian design. Shame, it had been a nice weapon.

“Complicated how?” Novak pressed, finally pulling a body from the wreckage. A young man, no doubt eager to serve his community by killing the foreign invaders.

“It smells like it was once clean and fresh, but now is a dead, rotting thing...like it has been corrupted over time,” Dean explained. He shifted another large block of building only to see a foot sticking out. He quickly uncovered the body of a young woman, dressed similarly to the body that Novak casually held over his shoulder. He lifted the corpse from the remains and took another deep breath. “I think they were the only ones inside.”

“I agree.” Novak nodded and took a deep breath, also scenting the air. “The explosive device was not created or deployed from here.”

Dean nodded. “I agree. There are multiple targets. And a reason why I was drawn away from the blast zone.”

Novak looked at him intently. “What is the scent?”

Dean considered lying to the other Were, or changing the subject or refusing outright, but he found himself answering instead, looking away from Novak to shift rubble instead. “Ozone and lighting, and the forest after a storm.” He sighed, remembering the underlying scent under all of the muck. “If that forest had been burnt down with a bunch of dead animals in it and still-burning tires.”

He thought he heard Novak’s breathing pattern change, but his ears still weren’t quite right. He looked up to find the other Were methodically going through the rubble without even glancing at Dean. Why bother asking if he wasn’t even going to pay attention to the answer?

Finally, Novak looked up at him. “Thank you for telling me. We should return now.”

Dean nodded and followed the other Were back out towards the dubious safety of the men.


	7. Chapter 7

“Of all the irresponsible, pig-headed things, Dean Winchester!” Charlie snarled at him. The small redhead was all fury and fire. That would teach him to ever lose his communicator. Or you know, go off into enemy territory alone, or leave his squad open to attack, or get caught in an explosion, but details, right? As soon as he’d gotten back to the base Charlie had been all over him, checking his healing wounds and giving him an earful that he couldn’t even pretend he couldn’t hear.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” he finally managed to get in after a full five minutes of Charlie’s rant.

“You’re goddamn right you’re sorry!” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“It’s fine. I’m right here, see?” Dean stretched his arms out to his sides to show how strong and healthy he was.

“Yeah, because Novak pulled your ass from the fire,” Charlie snarked.

“Bullshit! We worked together to get out of that situation!”

“So I hear.”

“What else did you hear?”

“Only that you were lured away by that strange scent—possibly on purpose. Not sure if that’s because they wanted to keep you away from the explosion or to capture you, but you were definitely singled out,” Charlie reasoned.

Dean nodded. “I figured as much.”

“We should let the Major know,” Charlie mused.

“No! If he finds out I’m connected in some way, I’ll never see the light of day again! This place is already enough of a prison.” Dean sat down heavily on his bunk. “I can’t, Red…”

Charlie nodded and sat down across from him on her bunk. “I get that.”

“Either that or he’ll use me as bait.” Dean made a face of disgust. “He knows everything he needs to. The enemy has at least one Were. The rest is just Pack politics he’d rather not know about and, frankly, _I’d_ rather him not know about.” Dean barked a laugh. “Seems like there’s one subject we agree on at least.”

“Are you sure, Dean?” she asked, gently placing her forehead against his.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t say anything, Charlie, please.”

“You got it, Boss-man.”

A couple of hours later Dean slipped from their barracks in nothing but his skin and dog tags. He was halfway across the yard and about to leap the fence when he felt a gaze land on his back. His hair stood on end. He turned to see Novak’s lamp-like eyes watching him from his lean-to. He paused, wondering if the other Were was going to call out.

“Just need to stretch my legs,” he said calmly, knowing that the other Were would hear him from across the courtyard. He waited a moment, and then two. Was he going to respond? Sound the alarm as soon as he left? Block him from coming back? Dean didn’t know how long they stared at one another before the itch to run became too strong to ignore. “I’ll be back,” he said finally. But Novak did not respond. Bastard.

Dean waited until Hendrickson had moved to the other side of the watch box. Apparently, it was Britney Spears night as he hummed pop tune after pop tune. Dean gracefully jumped the fence and landed quietly on the other side. He paused, listening for the sound of an alarm or the other Were heading off to rat him out. Nothing. Within three strides he had shifted into his wolf form as easily as breathing. That was one good thing about this godforsaken place; the opportunity and ability to shift often, sometimes even for work. It had become easy, habitual. Not like when he had lived in the city, surrounded by concrete and tall buildings. The parks, as infrequent as they were, were not really large enough for him to get a full run in. It had taken a lot more time and a lot more pain for him to shift before he had moved here.

Wolves weren’t native to the area, and even if they had been, his sheer size would betray him to anyone who got close enough.That was fine though, the cities and towns reeked of human filth and refuse, while the desert air was pure and clean. It made the blood rush through his limbs and his head swim with adrenaline. He headed out into the wilderness, pushing himself faster and faster until all of his human worries bled away into the moonlight.

It was the first time he had run without his Pack in years. Charlie would often follow him out if she wanted to run too, but Benny would never run again. There was something about running with the Pack that lifted you in a way you couldn’t achieve on your own, even on a clear night like this. It was something he had missed out on for years in his self-imposed isolation, and he yearned for it like oxygen. Tonight he’d have to manage by himself. It was a good run. Dean got lost in the feeling of movement, in the ground under his feet and the wind in his fur.

He slowly became aware that he wasn’t alone. At first, he kept moving thinking it was Charlie catching up with him, but when her red-brown fur did not appear in the underbrush he slowed to a trot. It wasn’t his enemy. He’d never mistake that scent for anything else, especially out here. There could be more than one enemy, of course. But then, he’d smell them too. Unless they were just like Dean’s scentless Pack. Unlikely. That left one other wolf. Dean slowed to a stop and waited for the stranger to show themselves. Moments later, a flash of black fur and bright blue eyes confirmed his guess. Castiel.

What did Castiel want? Did he want to run? Hunt? Play? He wasn’t Pack. Was he here to fight? For what? This wasn’t Dean’s territory. Dean whined curiously. The other wolf didn’t posture aggressively or make motions of submission. He just stood quietly looking at Dean. Eventually, Dean got impatient and puffed up his fur. Dean had a Pack. He was the leader of his Pack. This lone wolf had nothing. Dean moved forward until he was nose to nose with the other wolf. He wagged his tail and pawed at Castiel. He moved closer, butting their heads together. Castiel rubbed his head against Dean’s. Dean whined, wanting to scent mark the black wolf. Castiel whined back. Dean moved to put his head on top of Castiel’s but the other wolf danced out of the way. Dean pursued him but was unable to get the upper hand. They nipped at each other's flanks and tried to trip the other up, neither gaining the advantage. Their play fighting increased in earnest, barks, growls and whines breaking the silence of the night as small tufts of fur went flying.

Castiel was strong. Really strong. Dean found himself on his back a few times, pinned down by the larger wolf, but Castiel never pressed his advantage, nor forced Dean to submit and so the battle continued. Finally, when they had enough they lay panting companionably beside each other. Dean leaned over and licked Castiel’s muzzle and rubbed their heads together again. Castiel returned his affections and they napped for a time.

Sometime later Dean stood up and stretched, flashing his canines. He nosed the other wolf and took off at a slow walk hoping to entice Castiel into a run. He looked back a few times to see Castiel watching him intently. Dean picked up the pace and trotted away from him before breaking out into a run. The black wolf was up in an instant and soon they were chasing each other across the wilderness in the moonlight.

An hour later they ran back to the base together, energized and happy. Dean was excited he’d found another playmate and a potential new member of his Pack. The other wolf was strong and smart and friendly! Dean nuzzled against the other wolf one last time, the black wolf rubbing back affectionately before they both shifted into their human forms. In that moment, the other wolf went from friend and ally—Castiel, to traitor and potential threat—Warrant Officer Novak. Dean nearly sobbed with the loss of it. They shared a look that filled the vastness of the space between them before Dean turned and, in two long strides and some impressive parkour-style moves, was up and over the perimeter wall. Dean walked to his barracks, not looking back nor waiting for Novak.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of weeks, a truce formed. Cpl Winchester and WO Novak worked extremely well together in the field but barely spoke to each other on base. Dean and Castiel, on the other hand, would spend their wolf hours running side by side, play fighting, or napping wrapped around each other. The first time Charlie had run with them she’d cornered Dean afterwards, arguing that if he was going to treat Castiel like Pack out there, then he should treat him like Pack in here. He’d shouted back at her that Novak wasn’t Pack, would never be Pack, but had begrudgingly allowed the other Were to put his bunk back into their barracks. He was pretty sure that was the opposite of what Charlie had in mind, but it was done now.

Dean and Charlie continued ignoring the other Were as if he wasn’t there. They’d only acknowledge him during missions, or when they were going to go for a run. Novak never complained. Whenever Dean looked over, Novak’s eyes would find his immediately, and Dean would drown before finally finding the strength to look away.

The change had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the men either. One day they had been able to make derogatory comments in Novak’s direction, mess with his things and even slam into him in passing without fear of reprisals or even making eye contact with Dean, and the next Dean had all but torn out a man’s throat for dumping Novak’s tray on the ground in the Mess. The two Weres hadn’t even spoken to each other during the encounter, but after that, everyone understood that messing with Novak was messing with the Pack, even if he was still being shunned by them.

“Winchester and Bradbury reporting in, Sir!” Dean stepped into the aid station with Charlie at his side. Novak had followed behind them, close enough that they could be mistaken for a group but far enough away that Dean couldn’t reach out and touch him. The aid station was one of Dean’s least favourite places on base, mostly because of the underlying scent of sickness and death that no amount of sterilization and antiseptic wipes could get rid of.

The Chief Medical Officer, Battalion Surgeon Antonia Bevell, nodded absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving her charts. “What about Novak?”

“Present, Ma’am.” Novak’s voice rumbled and Dean quickly stepped away from the other Were further into the tent, doing his best to pretend he couldn’t feel Novak’s eyes on his back as he moved. Dean sat down on one of the open beds and dutifully rolled up his sleeve.

“Hendrickson,” Dean nodded in greeting to the soldier in the bed across from him with an IV in his arm.

Henrickson nodded back. “Winchester.”

It wasn’t much, but Dean would take anything that wasn’t blatant hatred or total dismissal.

Bevell came over, three syringes in hand. She barely looked up at Dean as she swabbed his shoulder with an alcohol wipe. A moment later, without warning, she’d pushed the needle into Dean’s skin and pushed the plunger down. Dean always imagined he could feel his system being invaded by the drug that kept him scentless, but realistically, it wasn’t that all that much. Just 3cc of the stuff once a month, every month as dictated by the US Military for all enlisted Weres. Dean rolled down his sleeve as the CMO turned to Charlie.

“Hey Doc,” Charlie chirped when CMO Bevell came over to do the same procedure on her. “How much of this stuff would it take to overdose?” she asked conversationally. Bevell looked up at her briefly, her initial surprise morphing into distrust.

“There are better ways to die, Corporal Bradbury,” she responded and stuck Charlie with the needle. Oh yeah, best doctor of the year award to this one. Opossums had more charm and a sweeter bedside manner than she did.

“Hey! I’m not suicidal, just curious! Like say, if you stuck Novak here with 300cc would he pass out or just keel over dead?”

The CMO moved onto Novak, and swabbed his arm. The moment Dean looked over, Novak’s eyes met his. *

“It’s an interesting question. Would your accelerated metabolism and healing abilities dissolve the Therianterine fast enough to keep you from dying?” Bevell wondered aloud. She stuck Novak with the last of the needles and marked it off on her chart.

“Dismissed,” CMO Bevell said, her face already buried in her charts. Dean blinked and looked away. How long had he been lost in Novak’s eyes? He hopped off his bed, nodded to Henrickson again, and led Charlie out of the aid tent. He didn’t have to look to know that Novak followed after them, or that his eyes never once left Dean’s back.

“Hey, Sam. Did you find what I asked for?” Dean asked without preamble when his little brother’s face finally filled the screen.

“Nice to see you too.”

Dean grinned. “You good?”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m good. How’s Dad treating you?” Sam had been extremely upset when he’d learned their father was now Dean’s commanding officer. But Dean had assured him that the bastard hadn’t treated him any differently than he would any Were, which granted, wasn’t very good, but it also wasn’t any worse either. Dean was a tool to be used, not a threat to be killed. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“Same old same old.”

“That good, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Novak?” Sam asked.

“I uh…” Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. “I invited him back into the barracks. He’s not Pack or anything. Just...not outside anymore.”

“That’s good, Dean,” Sam said sincerely, trying to catch his brother’s eye through the screen.

“Is it?” Dean asked, the weight of that decision still sitting heavily on his shoulders. His wolf was happy enough with the arrangement though, which was an improvement from where they’d been before.

“Yeah. The last thing we need is in-fighting when the rest of the world already wants to kill us.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. Sam really did have the harder job between the two of them. After all, Dean only had to worry about a few lives, while Sam had to worry about all of them.

“So, did you find what I asked for?”

“Yeah, I did. But you probably aren’t going to like it.”

“What part of this life _do_ I get to like, Sammy? Hit me.”

Dean resolutely ignored Sam giving him puppy eyes. It’s not as if either of them could do anything about it.

“So get this. The Novak Pack is large. Like _really_ large, Dean. The size of which we haven’t seen in, well…ever. It’s not just the core Novaks—of which there are plenty. They’ve merged with a number of different important packs over the years, always bringing in the new packs whenever one of their own finds a mate.”

“Every time?”

“Every time, Dean. No new packs are formed, no members are ever lost to other packs, no pack stays independent once one of theirs joins.”

“Shit.” That wasn’t natural.

“Exactly.”

“But how has that gone unnoticed for so long? If they have had so many mergers surely we would have heard about it?”

“Essentially? They have people in every industry, in every area of government. It isn’t news because they don’t want it to be news.” Sam frowned.

“Son of a bitch.” The Novaks were amassing power. But why? And where did WO Novak fit in? He had to ask. “And Castiel?”

“Fourth and final son of Packmaster Charles Novak, but not the youngest. That would be his younger sister, Hannah. He’s one of seven. Although from what I understand—and this is mostly just speculation—he may have a number of uncounted illegitimate siblings and—he seems to rank lower than most other members of his direct and indirect family including many of his nieces and nephews, and lower than a large number of his cousins from his Aunt’s side of the family as well.”

Dean mulled that over for a moment. What had Novak said the first day they met? Fourth and only… _disposable_ son of Charles Novak? But Novak did not act like he was on the bottom rung. He always held himself with the air of a leader, of a Packmaster even; someone used to being near the top of the hierarchy. The fact that they had been running together for weeks now and Novak had never submitted to Dean was more than enough proof of a life lived on top.

“Was he always in that position?”

Sam grinned. “Knew you were smarter than you looked.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk. From what I can piece together, there was a major shift within the main family, with many members disappearing from public view.”

“Let me guess, four years ago?”

“Got it in one.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“No problem.”

“So tell me about life on the outside.” Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled and blushed.

“Hey! I saw that. I know these are shitty cameras but what are you hiding?” Dean wheedled his brother. “Did you meet someone?”

“Yeah, I did.” Sam grinned. “We met at a Were rights rally where I was answering questions about some of the new legislation trying to be pushed through after the next election. At first, she was just someone in the crowd but then she sat down at my table and we began talking...and she smelled so good, Dean. Like how Uncle Bobby used to talk about Aunt Karen good. Like drunk-on-her-scent, made-just-for-me good…”

“Damn, Sam. That’s wonderful!” Dean cheered as his brother spaced out thinking about his new mate, for that was certainly what Sam had just described. This woman would not be a fling. He was thrilled for Sam of course, but also sad, knowing that he’d never get to experience that life-altering moment, not while he was in the military at least. He would probably age out of the whole mating business or die long before the military ever let him go.

“I met her and everything just...changed. We spent the rest of the evening talking about Were rights, international movements for change and the limitations of tradition. She’s incredibly smart, and witty, and, well, perfect.”

Dean laughed. “Only you would find those topics romantic. Does this perfect lady have a name, Sam?”

“Eileen. Her name is Eileen.” Sam grinned, joy exuding from every pore. It was a wonder Dean had missed it when they first said hello.

“That’s awesome, Sammy. So when are you two kids going to make it official?”

“Soon. I…want you to meet her first. Bring her into the Pack.”

“Sam, you know that whoever you mate with will be part of our Pack, no matter what,” Dean said, trying to lessen the blow.

“Thanks, Dean…But I was hoping you’d get leave?”

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. They’d had this conversation before, but the reality of it hadn’t changed. He wouldn’t be _going home_ anytime soon, if ever. In his experience, Weres only got shipped home in body bags. “Why don’t you have her join our next Skype call instead? That way I’d still get to meet her.”

The joy on Sam’s face dimmed a little but he nodded eagerly just the same. “Sure. Same time next week?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, baby brother.”

“As you all know, despite our… _superior tracking abilities,”_ John looked pointedly at the three Weres in attendance, “we have not had any leads on enemy movements since the attack at the market three weeks ago. That all changed this morning. We have received some fresh intel on our enemy’s recent movements, centred around a cave system 82.7 miles north, northeast from here. I want your platoon to do recon. Once the enemy is confirmed, you are to close up any secondary exits, then extract the enemy, preferably alive.”

“Sir, do we know what the enemy looks like?” Captain Ketch asked.

“Good question, Captain. We do not know as of yet, but I have been reassured by Corporal Winchester that the enemy’s… _scent_ is unmistakable,” John said with a sneer.

“That is correct, _Major_ ,” Dean replied. “I could be blindfolded in a room of a thousand men and still pick out the enemy without any difficulty. A cave will not present any problems.”

“You’d better hope so,” John retorted.

“Corporal Bradbury, do you know this scent?”

“Yes, Sir!” Charlie replied.

“And is it as unmistakable as Corporal Winchester claims?”

“Yes, Sir. I will know it until the day I die.” Charlie’s lip curled in disgust. Neither of them would ever forget the scent that had taken Benny from them.

“Good. You will join the outgoing team,” John replied without fanfare.

“Yes, Sir.”

John continued outlining the plan for taking down the cave systems, but Dean didn’t hear most of it. He may have been facing forward, but his entire focus was now on his packmate Charlie, standing to his right. Outside of that night with Benny, she hadn’t properly been in the field in years. To her credit, Charlie hadn’t even flinched.

“We leave at Oh-Six hundred hours. Dismissed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cpl = Corporal  
> WO = Warrant Officer


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time in a long time, Dean got to ride in a Humvee. All three of them did. The cave system was far enough away and the top brass wanted them to be as fresh as possible for their assault. In reality, Dean wasn’t sure how fresh they’d actually be, what with the overwhelming stink of human sweat and fear permeating the air, and his muscles tight and bunched up from having to sit next to Novak for the entire two-hour drive. Their thighs and shoulders were pressed tight together in the cramped space, and Dean couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t pass out from the strain of trying to hold himself apart from the other Were. Novak, on the other hand, appeared supremely unconcerned with the whole process.

Dean would have definitely prefered to run.

They stopped the convoy of Humvees a couple of miles out from the caves and Captain Ketch sent them on their way. Their orders were to scout it out and ensure the intel was legit, before putting the lives of the _men_ in danger.

The three ran together for a while, the first time they had done so on two legs. It felt odd, but not in a bad way. When they got closer, Charlie nodded and murmured, “don’t get dead!” before she headed off to circle the area counter-clockwise. Dean couldn’t help but watch her go.

“She will be safe. I will protect her,” Novak rumbled beside him.

Dean looked over and locked eyes with the other Were. Those eyes were warm, sincere. It didn’t mean as much coming from a non-Pack member, but it made Dean feel better anyway. After all, he’d been the one to decide to send Novak with Charlie initially instead of keeping the other Were within his sights. He might not have been Pack, but at his point, Dean had to concede that Novak wasn’t the enemy either. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and then Novak headed off after Charlie.

Dean turned slightly aiming for the main entrance.

“Zepp,” Charlie said through their comms just as Dean crept up to the main entrance, keeping low and doing his best to use the terrain to his advantage. He was downwind.

“Yeah, Red, what do you have? Over.”

“He’s definitely here. Over.”

“Do you have a visual? Over.”

“Negative. Scent confirmation only. Side entrance, three point five miles northeast of main target. Over.”

“Roger that. Give me a moment to confirm. Over.”

Dean looked over at the main entrance they had outlined in the plans earlier—a natural cave opening with no signs of human or Were use. He took a deep breath in and could only pick up the scents of the wilderness around him. Clean scents of dirt, grass and trees as well as those of small mammals like mice and rabbits. Normal, wholesome scents. He would have to get closer. “Cannot confirm scent from main entrance. Over.”

“Zeppelin. I think there’s an entire pack living here. Over.”

“Shit. Okay. Potential numbers? Over.”

“Hard to say. Definitely more than twenty, possibly more than forty. Over.” Angel’s voice came over the comms, sounding off. Upset.

“Thanks, Angel. Dodger, you copy? Over.”

“I copy, Zeppelin. Over.” Ketch’s nasal voice echoed through the comm.

“Target scent confirmed at side entrance, three point eight miles northeast of primary target. Potential civvies, multiple Weres confirmed. Main entrance unconfirmed. Over.”

“Confirmed, Zeppelin. We’re five minutes out. Hold until we are in place. Red, stay and monitor the confirmed site. Do not engage. Angel, continue scouting. Over.”

“Roger that. Over,” two voices called out into Dean’s ear. He grit his teeth. That’s not how it was supposed to go.

“Roger that. Over.” Dean crouched down in his position slightly south of the entrance behind some large rocks. Why would a secondary entrance carry the scent of a pack when the main tunnel did not? Maybe they sprayed it as they used it assuming that any enemy would go for that entrance first? They couldn’t possibly think that once the system of tunnels had been found that the other entrances wouldn’t be as well. Unless this was a fake entrance made to look like the main one?

“Zeppelin. Scent confirmed at entrance twenty degrees northwest of main target. Over.” Angel’s voice came over the comms.

“Confirmed, Angel. Dodger? Over.”

“Copy, Zeppelin. Angel, stay and watch that entrance. Zeppelin, fill the gap and scout the rest of that quadrant. Over.”

Captain Ketch and a squad of soldiers came up behind Dean loudly. Dean grimaced, the Marine Corps was a lot of things but quiet wasn’t one of them.

“We’ve got this entrance.” Ketch nodded to Dean.

Dean scowled but took off towards the west as instructed.

Less than ten minutes later Dean found the entrance that Novak was guarding. It was a normal cave from all appearances, but to Dean, it lit up like a beacon in the dark, the air thick with the smell of the pack. Dean took a deep breath. The amount of information was staggering. Young, old, men, women, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. More wolves than Dean had ever scented in one place in his entire life. His mental scent map was completely lit up, the number of scents so overwhelming that they had all merged into one large blob in his brain, making it nearly impossible for him to differentiate individuals.

Dean almost missed the other Were hiding in the brush, but Novak’s eyes were on Dean the moment he entered the area—and his presence was hard to ignore. Dean silently crept over to where Novak was hiding, wobbling slightly with the onslaught to his senses. Novak glanced at him, was that worry in his eyes? As if. Novak should stick to worrying about his own ass rather than Dean’s. His traitorous mind gave him an image of Novak minding Dean’s ass that heated his face. Dean shook his head trying to rid himself of the flush. That wasn’t what he meant.

Then the scent that had started everything wafted through the air. The smell of the forest after a storm that made Dean’s heart pound, mixed with the smell of death and decay that nearly made him sick.

“Dodger,” Dean managed to growl out, his voice cracking, “I can confirm no other entrances between the main target and Novak’s location. Scent confirmed at current location. There is a pack here, we’re talking dozens of civilians, children, even. Easily. Over.”

“Understood, Zeppelin. Set the charges for ten minutes then retreat back to the main target. Over.”

Dean blinked, stunned. He’d just confirmed the existence of a community of people and they were still going through with the plan?

“Dodger. Please repeat. Over.” Maybe he had misheard.

“Set the charges for ten minutes and then retreat back to the main target. Over.” Ketch’s voice came over the coms.

“What about the civilians? Over.” Dean pressed.

“There are no civilians here. Only a dangerous pack of dog terrorists. Over.” Ketch drawled.

Dean growled lowly. “They’re people. Over.”

“Are you disobeying a direct order, Zeppelin? Over.” Ketch’s smirk was practically visible through the comms. Dean clenched his fists. That’s exactly what Ketch would want. Dean going AWOL and disobeying orders. It would only be too perfect an opportunity for the Captain to put Dean down like the rabid dog Ketch thought he was. Novak’s hand covered one of his fists and he looked up into the other Were’s eyes. Novak shook his head sadly.

He was right. Now was not the time. “I copy, Dodger. ETA One Five Minutes. Over”

“Acknowledged. Over.”

“At least they aren’t bringing the Blackhawks in,” Novak mumbled and started digging into his bag. Dean followed suit, gathering up the supplies they would need to block the exit.

They were no demolition experts, and they hadn’t been furnished with enough explosives to do too much damage, but there was definitely enough between the two of them to cause a problem for even their inhuman healing capabilities. They carefully picked their way to the entrance, pausing and watching for movement, before finally stepping inside. Dean’s eyes quickly adjusted. He sighed in relief when he couldn’t see anyone. There was a tunnel near the back of the cave, undoubtedly leading to the rest of the system. There were no signs of habitation, no scrapes or burns or even footprints to suggest it was used at all, let alone used by the number of Weres Dean could still smell.

<I’ll watch.>he signed, taking up a defensive position in front of Novak further into the cave. The other Were nodded and started to attach explosives to the entranceway. Hopefully, they’d be long gone before they went off. After all, this explosion wasn’t meant to hurt anyone—that part came later.

Novak was fast, efficient and extremely quiet. Dean had to remember to not keep glancing behind him to watch Novak’s nimble fingers turn lumps of what looked like modelling clay into tiny packages of death. The cave remained empty and still, but the smell of the pack never diminished.

Five minutes later Novak gently touched him on the arm and they locked eyes. He was done, it was time to go. Dean nodded and Novak removed his hand. Dean instantly missed the surety and warmth of his touch. They slowly backed out of the cave and into the wilderness, where the smell of pack had gotten stronger, even in the open air.

“Dodger. Charges set, on my way. Over.” Charlie’s voice came over the coms, lifting a weight off of Dean’s mind. She was safe.

“Charges set, Angel and I on our way. Over.” Dean responded, hoping to give his packmate the same reassurance.

“Copy that, Red, Zeppelin. See you soon. Over.” Ketch replied.

They had only gone several yards before Dean felt the sensation of all his fur standing on end. Dean picked up his pace, moving faster and louder through the brush back towards the main target. Novak kept pace with him, a glance showing that he too knew that something wasn’t right. A movement out of the corner of his eye finally stopped Dean fast. He reached out to grab Novak who stilled beside him. The other Were nodded and they turned to face their enemy.

A heartbeat and then wolf after wolf stepped into view, trapping them against the rockface. Amongst the wolves, there were a few Weres still in their human forms. They were young and strong and held themselves with the confidence that comes only when success is inevitable. Dean barely had time to take them all in, before the Alpha with the decaying forest scent stepped out in front of the pack. He was tall, blue-eyed, and blond-haired, with a wicked smile full of teeth.

Dean dropped his bag to the ground. They were outnumbered, but hell if he was going down without a fight. Beside him, Novak copied his motions, letting his bag fall where he stood.

“Lucifer,” Novak growled, his eyes flashed gold as his teeth and claws grew, already starting to shift into his other form.

“Castiel,” Lucifer smirked. “I’d say it’s nice to see you again, but we both know that would be a lie.”

Before Dean could even process the fact that Novak and the enemy knew each other by name, the pack attacked. He shredded through his clothing as he shifted into his wolf form, claws and teeth bared and ready. The last thing he heard before his communicator was lost was Charlie’s voice shouting into his ear.

“Zepp! We’re under attack!”

The world became a blur of fur and teeth and claws and blood, with Castiel’s steady and reassuring presence beside him. Dean and Castiel moved together, pushing the pack back again and again. They needed to get away, to get to Charlie, but no matter how many wolves they tore into, more came to fill their place.

Dean snapped his jaws at a brown wolf in front of him, who side-stepped out of his range, opening Dean up from an attack to his side. Dean yelped in pain as claws scraped down his flank, and reached back to dislodge a grey wolf, his mouth filling with fur, skin and blood. He let go with a snarl as another pair of teeth dug into his neck, only to have them removed by Castiel. Dean grabbed hold of his attacker by the muzzle, her neck still locked in Castiel’s jaws, and together they tore the wolf to pieces.

“That’s enough now,” Lucifer said, still human, and the wolves moved away.

Dean stood panting, blood dripping from his muzzle, his left side bleeding from a number of wounds, his ear torn, his tail broken. His right side was free from damage, as Castiel leaned against him, breathing hard and seeing out of only one eye. Suddenly, Castiel slumped beside him and Dean yelped, nosing the other wolf. A large tranquillizer was sticking out of his side. Dean grabbed it with his teeth and ripped it free as he felt a sharp pinch of a dart hitting him between his shoulder blades. Dean stood over Castiel fighting to stay upright and awake. He needed to protect Castiel.

The last thing Dean saw before the world went black was Lucifer’s grin. His foul scent followed Dean into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean slowly returned to consciousness. Castiel’s warm body was curled around him, his head lying protectively over Dean’s neck. Dean felt safe and warm, but a twitch of his ears and a deep breath told him that wasn’t strictly true. Castiel raised his head so that Dean could move and groomed him gently as he opened his eyes. The big black wolf continued to groom him, nibbling at his fur, removing dried blood and stray tufts that had been displaced during the fight, until Dean had gained back all of his faculties.

They were in a cave. A brightly lit cave with a pot in the corner, clothing and blankets folded and placed within reach, and plenty of ration bars and bottles of water. It would have been cosy, albeit bare-bones, had there not also been bars drilled into the floor that reached up to the ceiling. They were in a cell. A cell deep within caves that belonged to the pack who had ambushed and captured them. A pack that had killed many of the Humans they ran with, a pack whose leader had killed Benny. Dean felt a growl rumble up from his chest and managed to turn it into a whine.

Castiel whined back but didn’t move when Dean got up to pace the perimeter of their cell, sniffing at the supplies and the bars on his way past. He did the circuit a couple of times, pressing on cave walls, tasting the bars and staring at the ceiling. It smelt like the fluorescent lights that had been welded to the cave walls, of humidity and of rock. Finally, he walked back over to Castiel, who had watched his progress without lifting his head from his paws. He knew the other wolf must have done the same thing when he had woken, but Dean had to check for himself. Castiel didn’t make a noise when Dean lay back down beside him, curling into him. They needed to talk, but Dean wasn’t ready to give up the other wolf’s comfort just yet.

Unlike Dean’s clean and unmatted fur, Castiel’s was still covered with dried blood. The other wolf had tended to Dean instead of to himself and it looked very uncomfortable. That would not do. Dean methodically groomed the other wolf, returning his coat to its natural black shine. Once he was free of blood Castiel shook out his fur and rubbed his forehead against Dean’s in gratitude.

An indeterminate amount of time later Dean finally gave in and shifted back to his human form. Seconds later a very human, very naked WO Novak sat next to him.

Dean sighed and got up to grab the clothes, throwing a pair of pants and shirt in Novak’s direction while pulling on a matching set of his own. He tucked his and Benny’s dog tags underneath the shirt, relieved that his captors had let him keep them. The metal lay reassuringly against his skin and allowed him to breathe. It was a relief to his senses that the clothing had been laundered and delivered by a nearly scentless Beta. He didn’t think he would be able to stand being covered in anyone else’s scent right now.

Dean weighed the options of sitting on the far side of the room from Novak, but in the end, they were in this together and pretending that they were not as close as they were wasn’t going to help either of them.

“How are you feeling?” Novak asked, his deep blue eyes troubled.

“Like I got my ass kicked,” Dean snarked, but noted that the vast majority of his injuries had already healed. They’d been unconscious for a while. “You?”

“About the same,” Novak responded as Dean sat back down beside him. Dean nodded. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

“You gonna tell me why you and the enemy are on a first-name basis?”

Novak sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Lucifer is my brother.”

“He’s your what?!” Dean snarled, immediately regretting his decision to sit so close to the other Were. “Are you fucking kidding me?” A huge list of possible scenarios flew through Dean’s head. Each one, worse than the last. Novak was sent to spy on Dean’s Pack. Sent in to befriend him. To distract him from the truth. To get under his skin. To lead him into this trap. A snarl ripped through Dean’s throat and he bared his teeth. He wrenched himself up and away from the other Were, putting as much distance between them as the tiny space allowed.

“No! Dean!” Novak’s voice broke as if he could see all of the horrible things racing through Dean’s mind. The other Were quickly stood up, holding out his hands defensively. “I didn’t know it was him! I’m not a traitor. I promise you. I didn’t know. I didn’t. It wasn’t until I caught his scent for myself today and even then, I didn’t want to believe it until I was forced to see the truth with my own eyes.” Novak looked at Dean imploringly. “Please believe me.”

Dean wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t. “Don’t lie to me Novak! I told you what his scent was weeks ago!”

“His scent has changed!” Novak argued back “I didn’t even know he was still alive when you told me that! I haven’t seen Lucifer in years!”

“How could you not know if he was alive or not? The only reason I’m not losing my god damn mind right now is that I can _feel_ that Charlie is still alive!” Dean snarled back.

“I’m not a member of his pack!” Novak shouted back at him, “He broke away from us before I’d even presented! And it’s not like I’m Packmaster of the Novak clan!”

That stopped Dean in his tracks. Everything Novak was saying made sense. He could be telling the truth. What’s more, he wanted Novak to be telling the truth. Needed him to be. No. Dean roughly shoved his feelings away. He would not be manipulated into believing this traitor. His life could depend on it. Charlie’s life could depend on it. “Fuck you.”

“Dean,” Novak sighed.

“And stop using my fucking name,” Dean snarled and finally sat down, keeping his back to the opposite wall.

How could Dean have forgotten what he’d known the moment he’d heard the name “Novak” for the first time? The Were in front of him was a traitor to his species, this was just further proof of his treachery. No amount of hunting, playing, cuddling or even grooming should have blinded him to that fact.

They sat in silence for hours. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, but he knew the moment he shifted back into his wolf form, he’d seek out the other wolf’s warmth and safety, so he stubbornly sat upright, crossed his arms, remained human, and awake.

Dean was startled awake at the sound of someone coming down the passageway. He was stiff from sleeping sitting up, but he shook it off as he stood up. He looked across the cave to Novak, who was shifting back into his human form again. Dean scowled. Stupid Novak wouldn’t be sore, curled up comfortably with his tail covering his nose. Novak got dressed quickly and moved to the bars to stand beside Dean to await their guest.

“Cassie! You’re awake!” a cheerful voice called as a short, brown-haired man came into view. He was healthy-looking and clean. He definitely didn’t give off the _I live in a cave in the wilderness vibes._ “It’s so good to see you!”

“...Gabriel?” Novak’s eyes were huge with confusion.

“Hey there, lil’ bro.” Gabriel grinned. “Long time no see.”

“More family? That’s just fucking great,” Dean swore. “Lying sack of shit.”

Novak scowled at him before turning back to the bars. “Gabriel? Why are you here? What is going on?” Novak demanded, ignoring Dean’s commentary.

“I’d think it would be obvious!” Gabriel smiled. “Someone’s gotta keep Luci on the short and narrow, amirite?”

Dean made a noise of disbelief that the two Novaks completely ignored. Dean took a very blatant deep breath in. Gabriel was an Omega. Huh. He also carried the scent of the forest after a storm that made Dean’s heart pound and his hands' sweat, but just as Lucifer’s had been overlaid with the stench of death, Gabriel’s was covered in cloyingly sweet overtones, like candy, or an entire bakery of sugar pastries. Things that equally didn’t belong in the forest. Dean scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“Rude much,” Gabriel snarked. “Do you go around scenting every Were you don’t know? Heathen.”

Dean flipped him off. “Fuck you. Outside of your psychopath brother, you’re the only Were I’ve even been able to properly scent in years.”

“Fucking Military,” Gabriel sighed. “Well don’t you worry none. We’ll get you both back in top form soon enough.”

“What do you mean?” Novak asked, uneasy.

“We’re not staying,” Dean snarled. “Let us go or kill us. I won’t be anyone’s experiment!”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “That’s exactly what you are! Cassie! I never imagined your… _friend_ would lack so much self-awareness!”

“You have no idea,” Novak muttered.

“Fuck both of you,” Dean snapped back.

“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to your saviours.”

“Saviours?!” It was Dean’s turn to laugh. “You aren’t saviours. You’re murderers.” Dean bared his teeth at the man on the other side of the bars. “Your brother killed my packbrother, Benny! He murdered whole squads of Humans! Your pack fought us, tranq’d us and threw us in this cell! You call that saving??”

“The Corporal is right. What Lucifer has done here is evil!” Novak said.

“I must admit some of his tactics have been less than...optimal. And I am truly sorry for your loss. But we are freeing Weres from their military prisons and from the old world order to form a new free society! And no transition of power has ever happened without a little bit of bloodshed!” Gabriel said passionately.

Dean snarled in rage and slammed himself against the bars, his clawed hand reaching out to tear at Gabriel. The other Were was just out of reach. Gabriel bared his teeth at him but otherwise did not move. Dean pulled his arm back to his side of the bars.

“That’s true. But forcing us here against our will is not the way to gain our trust, Gabriel! You must let us go,” Novak argued.

“Sorry, no can do, lil’ bro. I’ve got my orders, same as you. Just came to make sure you had healed and that you were getting enough to eat and drink. As I said, we don’t want to hurt you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Dean griped.

“Do I smell like I’m lying?” Gabriel pressed.

Dean took another sniff in Gabriel’s direction and had to concede that he didn’t. His ozone and lightning mixed with sugar was syrupy in a way that made Dean want to gag, but there was no hint of bitterness or staleness that would have marked Gabriel for a liar. Dean turned away and walked back into the cave to take a seat against the wall again.

“I believe that you believe this is the right thing to do, Gabriel. But trust me when I say that it isn’t,” Novak reasoned. “Please let us go.”

“I have to go now, but be nice to Hannah when she brings you food and water, okay?” Gabriel said with a smile. “We’ll talk again when you’re feeling more like yourself, alright?”

“Hannah is here?” Novak asked quietly, he seemed frozen in disbelief.

“One last thing,” Dean said, glancing over at Gabriel.

“Yes?” Gabriel paused.

“Is Charlie Bradbury here?”

“No. She’s not,” Gabriel said solemnly. “I swear it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Then where is she?”

“I don’t know. As far as I do know, her unit escaped.” Gabriel shrugged.

“...Escaped?” Dean asked in disbelief. “You’re telling me that one Were and a bunch of Humans _escaped_ from an entire pack? I call bullshit!”

“She wasn’t the main target,” Gabriel responded simply.

“Then why are we the main target? And not her?” Dean snarled.

“That information’s not mine to tell you.” Gabriel turned and walked out of the tunnel and out of their view.

“Come back here you bastard!” Dean shouted after him.

A moment later Novak seemed to come alive again and shouted after his brother, calling to him long after he would be able to hear.

A half-hour later Novak had already worn down a path walking back and forth across the space in front of the bars.

“Who’s Hannah?” Dean finally asked, his voice breaking the quiet that had remained after Gabriel’s visit.

Novak came to a stop and looked over at Dean. His eyes were filled with sorrow. “My sister. My good, sweet, kind sister.”

Dean nodded. “A real family affair you’ve got going on here, Novak.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I didn’t know before you will believe me,” Novak responded, sighing heavily before he returned to his pacing.

Dean did believe him. Novak’s interactions seemed real and raw. Unless he was the best actor Dean had ever met. “What did he mean when Gabriel said ‘when you’re feeling more like yourself’?”

Novak sighed again, his whole form slouching even more. “I believe he means when our shots wear off.”

“Pft. He thinks he can hold us here for a month? Fat chance. The corps will be along shortly to pick us up,” Dean said with confidence.

“It won’t take that long,” Novak said, coming to stand in front of him. “I received my last one at the same time you did.”

“That was...Oh.” When was the last time he had received a shot? Dean raced through his memories. It was definitely after Novak had arrived, but not long after Benny’s death. The pain of that moment washed over him again and he took a couple of deep breaths. That was weeks ago now. How many? Enough. More than enough. They probably would have gotten another by now had they not been captured. Dean looked up into troubled blue eyes.

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... 😜


	11. Chapter 11

The hours crawled by and the two Weres sat separated by the scant space the cell afforded them. Novak was doing a much better job of appearing statuesque than Dean could ever have managed. He’d tap his feet and his fingers, sometimes getting up to pace back and forth, or to use the pot.

It was hard to mark time as it passed, the only contact they had was with Hannah, and they only saw her at mealtimes. The nearly scentless Beta’s presence always left Novak in a state. The first time he had seen her he’d nearly wept with relief, but when she’d refused to even talk with him it had devastated him completely. He’d shifted into his wolf form after that and hadn’t spoken again until her next visit. The next couple of times she’d shown up Novak had tried bargaining with her, then demanding, then ordering his sister to let them go. Hannah always just shook her head sadly and walked away. Dean had considered having a go but figured if Hannah wasn’t going to listen to her beloved brother, he had no shot at changing her mind. 

Castiel hadn’t yet shifted back into his wolf form after Hannah’s last visit when Dean finally called out to him.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?” Novak sighed heavily, every line in his body showing defeat and exhaustion.

“I’m sorry about Hannah.” 

Novak blinked and looked over at him, clearly surprised and confused by Dean’s comment.

“That’s rough, coming from your family, man,” Dean said rubbing the back of his head. He was no stranger to having shitty family members, but he’d always had Sam beside him.

Novak looked like he was going to say something but then stopped and nodded. He shucked off his clothes and shifted into his wolf form, immediately laying down and putting his head on his paws. It looked like the conversation was over then. But was it? Dean shucked off his own clothes and shifted into his wolf form for the first time since they’d woken up...days ago? He stretched and did a lap of the cave, knowing that nothing had changed but needing to check anyways. Instead of going back to what he considered his “side” of the cave, he lay down beside Castiel. Despite his best efforts, Dean couldn’t help but feel sorry for the other Were. The other wolf licked his ear in gratitude before laying his head back down. 

Dean drifted, feeling safe and blissfully happy for what felt like the first time in his life. He snuggled into the warmth and comfort around him, trying to cover himself in the intoxicating scent of ozone, lightning and the forest after the storm. It was clean and pure and perfect. It made his heart sing. His mind supplied him with images to go with this potent new scent; of a large wolf—both familiar and unfamiliar—at his side grooming him, taking care of him, protecting him. Showering him with love, affection and kindness. Dean relaxed further. There was no need to worry here, no troubles, no war and no fear. 

The images started to change as this wolf—no this man—not only comforted him, but seduced him as well. His dick swelled with interest as images flashed through his mind of enticing touches, breathless kisses and mind-bending orgasms; of Dean presenting and being taken, claimed and even mated. He loved every second of it. 

Dean felt the first stirrings of consciousness, and was ready to mourn the loss of such perfection, but the scent in his dream was still there as he blinked into wakefulness. He felt woozy and scent-drunk with the smell of ozone, lightning and the forest after a storm completely surrounding him. His wolf was content to bask in it and ask no questions. After all, it wasn’t just the scent of an Alpha, it was the scent of his Mate.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he all but yelped, shifting into his human form mid-run to put as much distance between them as he could in the confined space. No. No! It couldn’t be. Castiel couldn’t be. Dean despaired.

Castiel stretched, slowly emphasizing his size and strength before shifting into his human form. He pulled on a pair of the loose drawstring pants they’d been given before he looked over at Dean. Dean flushed and quickly donned both the shirt and pants he’d been using, as if the extra layers would block him from Castiel’s sight. As if they could block the truth or stop his own freaked out scent from filling the room. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, the simplicity of the words belying the depth of their complexity.

“Heya...Castiel.” Dean aimed for casual and missed by a god damn mile. 

Castiel, the bastard, chuckled. “I understand where that chip on your shoulder comes from now. Can’t say I’ve met any Omega Packmasters before.”

“Not really given the chance, are we?” Dean sneered back, baring his teeth.

“No, I suppose not,” Castiel conceded. 

Dean couldn’t help but sniff the air again, and Castiel’s rich ozone and lightning, the forest after a storm scent washed over him. Comforting him, beckoning him. Telling him he was safe. It was everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed. “You’re a fucking liar, Castiel.”

“What?” Castiel’s eyes went wide.

“You said you didn’t know who it was when I described the scent, but you knew. You knew it was one of your family members, at least. You smell just like them.” Dean growled. “You purposefully kept important information from the team. From me.”

“I suspected,” Castiel said with a nod. “But I couldn’t be sure with just a description. I have so many family members, it could have been someone I’d never even met. The mere thought of it being one of my own siblings was too outlandish for me to wrap my mind around. I’m still struggling to believe it now, even though I have seen three of them with my own eyes.” Castiel looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you so much as I was in denial…and then…And then how you reacted to it…” Castiel flushed, but his eyes came up and held Dean’s. 

“You suspected that we…”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Dean swore and tore his gaze away from the other Were to stare at the cave beyond the bars. He hated the mere thought that his actions had somehow been tampered with by his own biology. The reason his wolf had befriended Castiel so easily, how he hadn’t forced the other Were to submit. How he’d let Castiel stay with and be near his Pack without becoming one of them. How he’d let this outsider get so close. Dean was a fool. They were both fools. 

“So which one of these assholes do you owe your loyalty to?” Dean said finally. 

Castiel looked at him for a long moment. Dean glared back. They were not going to have the you-smell-like-Mate conversation right now, thanks. Move on, asshole. 

“No one here...or at least…Yesterday, I would have told you my Alpha father, who is safely at home in his office in New York, but after today, who knows?” Castiel shrugged. 

“Joy.”

“Why are you so angry, Dean? Because it’s me?”

“Yes! And no.” Dean cringed. He’d all but given up thinking that he’d ever find his...Mate. That death or old age would take him out long before the military and their fucking drugs ever let him go. And now what, this random set of events had lined up perfectly to give him this moment? That was not the kind of luck Winchesters got.

“Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Castiel said simply. Dean looked up in shock. 

“What? You don’t even know me! And I treat you like shit!”

“I think you’ll find that you’re wrong. Corporal Dean Winchester. Born into The Campbell Pack via his mother Mary Campbell, his father, a human, John Winchester. Younger brother Sam Winchester. Mother died young, father abandoned them. Broke from the pack in his teens, and became one of the youngest recorded Packmasters in modern history when he took his brother with him. Blackmailed into the military at twenty-one after his own father outed him right after the Divulgence.”

“You stalking me, Alpha?” Dean snarled. Who even was this jackass? Calling the Dive ‘The Divulgence’ like he’d been reading from a goddamn history book.

“No. It’s called Google, and I look up everyone I meet. Something I was trained to do by my Omega-Dad, for good or ill, I suppose. I must admit I took a particular interest in you after you explained how you and Charlie lived. Impeccable military record except for one mark on your Page 11 during training, after which you were a model soldier. Despite that, you were bypassed for a promotion at least three times.”

“Sounds like fucking stalking to me.”

This time it was Castiel’s turn to blush. “My apologies, Dean. I wasn’t trying to pry, I just found you very interesting…and I guess now we know why. But here’s what I’ve learned about you having observed you for the last month. You’re fiercely loyal, generous, and kind. You’re a good soldier even though you’re an unwilling one. You sacrifice everything for your family—and your Pack is your family. You’re charming, playful and enthusiastic.” Castiel was staring at him intently. 

Dean flushed and said nothing.

“You are smart, courageous and beautiful‚ and, god, you smell incredible!” Castiel said with wonder, stretching out on the other side of the cave, his long legs nearly reaching the centre. “Leather and Whiskey. And,” he grinned, “oven-fresh Cinnamon Apple Pie.”

“Shut up.” Dean scowled but could feel his face turning red up to the tips of his ears. Hadn’t they established that scenting people was rude? As if he hadn’t been doing the exact same thing to Castiel this entire conversation. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t breathe now without a mix of their scents assaulting him. The space was too small and their feelings too raw to hide any of it. And to hear his...Castiel speak so passionately and sincerely about him. It made something like hope grow inside of him. 

A flood of images rushed through his mind–him and Castiel standing side by side united against his father, winning their freedom from the military and getting to go home to see Sam and meet his mate, Eileen. Images of Castiel holding his hand and kissing him, whispering words of devotion, quickly devolving into Castiel’s piercing blue eyes watching Dean lose control as his lips stretch obscenely around Dean’s cock, and then to Castiel thrusting into him, filling him up and claiming him as they both reached ecstasy. 

Fuck. 

Their combined scents were now making him horny too. He hadn’t been properly horny in years, and it had to happen here, in a cave, as a prisoner, with Castiel. And to top it all off, any moment now Castiel would know it too. 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t look me up as well.”

“I might have done,” Dean said through gritted teeth, trying not to shift and spread his scent further. The loose pants he was wearing would not hide his semi for long, nor the spot his slick would make. “Your whole family’s freaky.”

“They—” Castiel’s eyes flashed gold as the scent of Dean’s arousal hit him. “Dean.” Castiel moaned softly and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The wave of Alpha arousal that came back across the cave was so heady that it was all he could do to sit still. At this rate, Dean would be scent drunk again in no time at all. 

When Castiel finally opened his eyes again, they were bright gold and inextricably locked on Dean. What the hell, right? A willing and able partner who smells divine? There were worse things. Traitor or no. Dean licked his lips and watched as Castiel’s eyes followed the motion. His fingers twitched. 

“Wow, you boys reek,” Gabriel remarked standing on the other side of the bars holding his nose. Dean had not heard or smelled his approach. 

Castiel growled low in his chest but didn’t look away from Dean. “Not now, Gabriel.”

“Oh? should I come back when it’s more convenient for you? Sometime when you’re not being held hostage and have no bargaining power or leverage perhaps?”

Castiel finally broke his gaze to turn and glare at his brother. “What. Do. You. Want?”

Dean tried not to collapse back in relief onto the wall behind him as the weight of Castiel’s gaze left him. He turned to glare at Gabriel as well. Cockblocking asshole. 

“Luci thought that it was about time you got to have a tour, see how it works around here, understand where we’re coming from, now that you’re back to yourselves...” he raised an eyebrow at their current states, flushed and sweaty, with waves of arousal and frustration rolling off both of them, “in a manner of speaking.” 

“Tour?” Castiel ground out.

“Yes. You will come along quietly I hope? Nothing untoward has to happen here, right?”

Both Dean and Castiel growled at the insinuation. Gabriel raised his hands in defence. “Look we all know the deal right, so let’s save the threatening of your lives, and the lives of your family and packs out of the conversation shall we?”

Dean thought of Charlie, perhaps she was injured and lost in the wild, or maybe she was already back on base preparing for a rescue, or more likely a counter-attack, either way, she was alone for the first time in years, and it was Dean’s fault. He never should have agreed to split up. Then he thought of Sam and Eileen at home, no safer than he was now, under the thumb of the military, hostages in their own lives just to keep Dean in line. All at once a wave of rage flowed through him, only to crash on the cliffs of defeat knowing he could not help them anymore than he could help himself. “You leave Charlie and Sam out of this!” he snarled.

“We intend to! Even that Alpha he’s shacked up with! Unlikely couple, those two. Don’t see a lot of Alpha/Alpha pairings these days.”

Dean blinked hard. He didn’t know his brother was into other Alphas. He’d had Beta and Omega partners in the past after all. Maybe he liked all of the genders? It didn’t matter, Dean would love and protect all members of his Pack no matter what. Especially Sam’s mate. “You leave them alone.” His arousal had completely died despite his raging hormones at the thought of Charlie, Sam and Eileen in danger. He stood up and moved to the bars. Dean bared his teeth. “If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to them, I’m going to hold you _personally_ responsible. Do you understand me? I will kill you.” 

Gabriel’s confident swagger disappeared as his eyes went wide, he nodded. “So let’s just play nice, alright? No one wants to get hurt! Especially me! You’ll play nice too, won’t you, Cassie?”

Dean turned to see Castiel standing in the middle of the cave, his fists clenched, his teeth bared and his eyes blazing gold. 

“You’re going to threaten your own family to get me to move, Gabriel? That’s low, even for Lucifer.”

“Heavens, no!” Gabriel replied. “We would never threaten one of our own. Which is why this situation is so fortuitous.” Gabriel pointed at Dean. “You see, we’ll just threaten Deano here and you’ll come along quietly right? He is your Omega, after all. Your mate?”

Dean went still. Even if that was true, or would be true, it didn’t mean that Castiel gave a shit. They hardly knew each other, really. 

Castiel’s eyes caught his, and in that instant, Dean knew that was a lie. Castiel did give a shit, and for whatever life they had left, they were in it together. Castiel looked back at Gabriel and released his fists. His head and shoulders dropped and he took a deep breath before nodding. “I will not resist.”

“Excellent! Come along then,” Gabriel said as he unlocked the gate to their cell, “and remember! No trying to escape!”

Dean and Castiel shared a look and stepped out of the cell for the first time in days. It felt a lot like stepping into a larger cage. Gabriel led the way out of their little tunnel, and a pair of guards with assault rifles joined them at the mouth of the cave. 

“What happened to ‘we won’t resist’?” Castiel eyed the guards. The petite female bared her teeth at him while the lanky-looking male remained neutral. They both had very light scents, but still more than enough for Dean to pick up. The male smelled like a roast of some kind with all the fixings, like a home-cooked meal. He smelt wholesome. The female, on the other hand, smelled nearly familial, with her bourbon over steel with a hint of something sweet. Like bubble gum. 

“Oh, these two? They’re just extra insurance. Have to make sure you don’t bother the locals or cause a fuss. To ensure everyone sticks to the agreement.”

“Lovely,” Dean snarked.


	12. Chapter 12

The tunnel was just wide enough to allow Dean and Castiel to walk side by side with Gabriel leading the way and the guards following behind. Unlike the Humvee ride a lifetime ago where Dean had done his best to avoid any and all contact with the other Were, Dean did not shy away from their shoulders brushing as they walked. It was like a floodgate of desires—both erotic and mundane—had opened up as soon as Dean allowed himself to consider Castiel as anything other than a tolerated ally. Before, touching the other Were had been maddening, but now it was grounding, comforting even. And if this was about to go the way he thought it would, he could use all of the comfort he could get.

Dean’s step faltered when the overwhelming scent of the pack ahead hit him. It was even stronger than it had been outside, his mental scent map was swiftly becoming completely and utterly covered. It left him effectively scent-blind. Castiel looked over at him in concern, but Dean shook his head slightly and continued moving forward. He was going to have to get used to it, and quickly if they were going to survive. Castiel bumped his hand against Dean’s between them and Dean nodded and bumped him back, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. They’d definitely revisit this non-verbal hand holding conversation _after_ they established they wouldn’t need both of their hands to fight, or shift, on this ‘tour’.

Whatever Dean had pictured when the tunnel finally opened up into the large cavern, it was not the organized bustle of hundreds of Weres going about their business. There were groups cooking and eating, groups doing laundry in an underground stream that curled around the space, there were people chatting, even a group that seemed to be babysitting or teaching a group of children. It was like nothing he had ever seen. It was like nothing he had ever smelt. It was a society made up solely of Weres. Granted, it was a society living in a monstrous cave in the wilderness, but a society nonetheless. The old and young were present, but the vast majority of this pack appeared to be made up of strong adults in their prime. And just like their guards, most of these Weres held themselves with the confidence of military training. These were his peers—dog tags or no. Members of the armed forces that had gone AWOL. Dean felt the world drop out from under him. Captain Ketch had been right. This wasn’t a random Were society, it was a military base, an army. An army large enough that they could have easily taken out his entire base using only a fraction of its members.

Dean glanced at Castiel, and Castiel looked back, his lips pressed together in a thin line of worry. Castiel brushed his hand against Dean’s again. There would be no escaping this place. No fight they could win.

“Welcome to Babylon,” Gabriel crowed, bringing Dean’s attention back to the front. He had come to a stop in the entranceway of the cavern, trying to take in all of the activity. The guards nudged him forward with their guns and he resumed walking, Castiel’s shoulder bumping into his.

Neither of them responded to Gabriel, but that didn’t seem to dissuade the other Were at all.

“Everyone is here of their own free will,” Gabriel said with pride. “They joined us because they were fleeing persecution and enslavement, from the military and from their packs at home. Not unlike you two fine gentlemen.”

“Did they start their time here in a cell too?” Dean snarked.

At the same time Castiel argued, “You mean they traded one form of enslavement for another.”

“They’re not enslaved!” Gabriel protested.

“Maybe not, but what is this place, if not a cage?” Dean said. “What happens to people who leave?”

“Everyone is free to come and go as they please,” Gabriel responded confidently.

“Oh yeah? Most of these people are AWOL, right? They literally can’t go back to their lives or change their minds, because if they do, they’ll be charged with desertion and sent to jail. There is no choice but to stay.” Dean pressed and Gabriel blinked as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him before.

A soccer ball rolled up and hit Dean on the shins, before it bounced back. He bent over to pick it up and a young girl, no more than five years old ran up to them, unafraid. She smiled prettily and asked for her ball back. Dean dutifully returned it to her and she thanked him before she ran back over to the group of children, some in human form and some of them not. Dean turned to Gabriel. “Weres weren’t meant to be cooped up like this indefinitely. We’re made to run under an open sky.”

“And we will! Once we are recognized as an independent nation of people!”

“Is that what Lucifer has promised you? You have to know he’s lying!” Castiel stepped around a cachet of medic bags and passed a group of Weres sitting in a circle chatting. Dean could feel their eyes following them as they walked past with their armed guards.

“I disagree,” Gabriel said. “He’s followed through on everything else he’s promised. There’s no reason for me to think he won’t keep his word on this.”

“We grew up with him! You more than me, you know how treacherous and manipulative he can be! Not to mention how corrupted his scent has become! That alone should have been a warning sign!”

“Look I don’t know this Lucifer guy at all,” Dean cut in, “but the dude killed my packbrother, Benny, and slaughtered Humans like cattle. He keeps exploding shit near me and then drugged and kidnapped me’n Cas. He’s not exactly on my 'people I want to befriend' list, let alone 'people whose word I trust' list. In fact, if I see him again I’m just as likely to rip his throat out with my teeth.”

The guard that smelled like a home-cooked meal pushed the muzzle of his assault rifle into Dean’s back and Dean snarled. “Get that shit out of my back before I remove it for you!”

The guard did not move, just bared his teeth.

“Soldier! It’s not necessary to behave like animals. Please remove your rifle from Corporal Winchester’s back.” Home-cooked grunted and pulled his weapon back, still glaring at Dean. Dean turned around and stepped into the guard’s space snarling.

“I wouldn’t push him,” Cas’s voice came from behind Dean, “He’s a Packmaster for a reason.”

The guard blinked, his eyes going wide with surprise and then curiosity before he stepped back out of Dean’s space. It wasn’t the worst reaction Dean had ever seen, and it got him what he wanted. Dean turned back around and brushed his hands against Cas’s in thanks. His touch was getting addictive.

He looked over to Cas to see the other Were’s face full of hope and pride.

“Cas?” Cas asked curiously.

Dean shrugged, doing his best not to blush. “If you don’t like it…”

“No! It’s...nice. Thank you, Dean,” Cas said with a gummy smile.

Dean lost himself in that smile and the piercing blue eyes that went with it. Everything melted away as it had the first day they met, as, he begrudgingly acknowledged, it had always done, every time their eyes had connected since. Suddenly Dean very much wanted to kiss him.

“Shall we continue?” Gabriel said stepping in between them, breaking their gaze before he hopped over a narrow part of the underground stream. Dean sighed, catching Cas’s eyes again briefly before stepping across following Gabriel. He could sense Cas following behind him and the guards after him, everyone taking care that they didn’t get wet or leave a trail of water drops or footprints behind them.

“Ah, Lilith, how are you this fine morning?” Gabriel asked a small blonde female as she walked by. Her bright green eyes raked over them, clearly assessing the threat.

“I’m fine, Gabriel. Who are they?”

“Just giving the tour to our new guests, my baby bro Castiel Novak and his mate Dean Winchester,” Gabriel said, gesturing to the two of them. Dean refused to move as she undressed them with her eyes, or when they came up to focus on Castiel instead of him.

“They don’t smell mated.”

“We’ve been a little busy being kidnapped by your Packmaster!” Dean growled. Irritated not only by her comment but also by the fact that his nose was still completely overwhelmed, and he couldn’t pick out her scent despite being only a couple of meters away.

“Lucifer isn’t my Packmaster,” she replied simply. “He saved my life and set me free. I stay because I believe in his vision.”

Dean stood there, stunned. “What?”

“I will never be beholden to anyone else again.” Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them.

“We are no threat to you,” Cas said placatingly. “We want our freedom too,” he gestured to the armed guards behind them.

“You’re freer here than you have been in your entire life,” she replied, “free to do and be whatever you want.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Dean muttered.

“Don’t worry, Lilith, they’ll be believers by the end of the day.” Gabriel grinned.

“Do as you like, Gabriel, I don’t care as long as it doesn’t affect me.” Lilith shrugged, she glanced at Cas one more time before she walked away,

“Friendly sort you’ve got here,” Dean snarked.

“Lilith has seen the worst of humanity and of Were society. She’s prickly for good reason,” Gabriel said, gesturing them to one of the side tunnels. Dean had counted no less than five offshoot tunnels as they walked through the main basin. The size of this cavern alone made his head spin, and if the tunnels all ended in similar structures, it would be a cave system of unprecedented size. If it was as big as he feared it was, then how had the military _not_ detected it by now? It seemed impossible. Dean shared a glance with Cas, he had so many questions. They needed to find an exit as soon as possible.

Five minutes and a labyrinth of tunnels later, Dean was hopelessly lost. He only hoped that Cas had been able to track their progress better. Cas was a lot of things, but even when Dean hated him, he’d never doubted Cas’s abilities and expertise as a soldier.

A large Were stopped in the passageway ahead of them when he saw them coming. At first, Dean wasn’t sure what he was up to, but the predatory way he licked his lips and leered at them could not be mistaken.

“Did you bring me new friends to play with, Gabriel?” the stranger asked, his voice causing all of the hairs on Dean’s body to stand on end.

“Hardly, Alistair. They are guests, on their way to visit Lucifer right now,” Gabriel replied in a much less charming tone than he’d been using with Dean or Cas.

“Such a shame.” Alistair sighed and started walking towards them. He blatantly scented them as they drew closer. “This one’s nearly ready to be plucked.” He grinned, staring at Dean hungrily. Dean nearly gagged as the overwhelming stench of rotten eggs and the smell of burning flesh attacked his senses. Alpha. Monster.

Both Dean and Cas bared their teeth at him, their matching growls starting deep in their chests. Alistair just laughed. “We can play later. Go talk to Luci before he gets impatient,” he smirked before wandering off down the passageway, his foul scent lingering behind him.

Once he was out of earshot Dean hissed at Gabriel who had continued leading down the passageway in the other direction. “Who the fuck was that?”

“That was Alistair,” Gabriel said, his lips pressed into a thin line. “He’s our Communications Expert.” He barked out a humourless laugh. The two guards fidgeted uneasily.

“What exactly does he do here, Gabe?” Cas asked, wary evident in every word.

Gabriel turned back around to look them both in the eyes. “He tortures people.”

“Ah Luci, there you are,” Gabriel said as they entered a side chamber with a large table in it flanked by a man whose presence seemed to consume all of the air around him. The tall blond Alpha looked up briefly from the giant map spread across the table, before going back to what he was doing. His scent was overwhelming. Murderer! Dean’s brain screamed the moment Lucifer’s ozone and lightning, charred forest and burnt rubber scent filled his senses. It no longer intrigued Dean, not with Cas’s pure clean scent beside him. There was no comparison between the two even with their shared ozone and lightning. Lucifer was all fire and death whereas Cas was water and life. Dean growled low in his chest and bared his teeth. This was the man who had killed Benny, the man who had nearly taken Dean out a number of times and the man who had slaughtered countless human beings.

Dean lunged towards Lucifer, claws out, only to be stopped by Cas snagging Dean’s hand and firmly holding him back. For a moment, everything else fell away as every atom of Dean’s being focused on where their hands were clasped together, skin on skin. And then Dean came back to himself, he turned and snarled at Cas, furious to have been stopped in his moment of revenge. Cas snarled right back, his eyes flashing gold. Cas indicated their guards, who had their guns up and trained on Dean’s head. Dean’s anger dissolved away. Cas had saved him from being shot.

Lucifer would die, Dean promised himself, after they got some answers.

“It’s so gratifying to be right,” Lucifer said conversationally.

“What was that, Lucifer?” Cas growled, his eyes shifting away from Dean to focus on his brother. Dean allowed himself to be pulled back to stand beside Cas, his focus shifting between the man behind the table, and Cas’s hand in his.

“Nothing for you to worry about. Congratulations on finding your mate, Castiel.”

“Why did you take us hostage?” Cas demanded.

“You mean why did I free you from slavery? Remove the toxins from your blood? Gift to you a free society of Weres? Honestly, Castiel, I remember you being smarter than this.”

Cas growled and squeezed Dean’s hand. “Thank you for freeing us from the shots.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Cassie,” Gabriel laughed.

Cas glared at Gabriel.

“Hey, don’t get pissy with me! You don’t even know what those shots do!”

“They create a scentless environment where we are free from our designations and can be more effective soldiers,” Cas recited.

“They are sterilization shots you naive fool!” Lucifer nearly shouted, his eyes fixed on Cas.

Dean felt the room spin. Sterilization shots? He was sterile? He’d have no kids? Ever?

“What?” Cas said in a low voice that suddenly seemed far away.

“They are trying to wipe out our entire species! All they need to do is reduce us to an unsustainable number and we’ll do the rest for them by breeding with _Humans_ until we become functionally extinct!” Lucifer snarled. “How many of us joined the world’s militaries when our species came out? Almost an entire generation has already been removed from the breeding pool!”

Genocide. Lucifer was talking about _genocide_. This was evil on an entirely different level than the pain of being sterilized against his will. Dean felt like he was going to be sick.

“You’ve both been in the military for far too long, we’ll run tests of course but it’s highly unlikely either of you will ever be able to produce offspring,” Lucifer continued, now looking back at whatever was occupying his attention on the desk.

The universe was a capricious bitch. Last week Dean _knew_ he’d never be free of the military, he _knew_ he’d never find a mate, and he _knew_ he’d never have kids. A half-hour ago all three of those things felt like the out of date beliefs of an ignorant mind. And now, and now...Dean had had hope, and just like that, it had all gone to hell.

“You’ve been through a lot, and I can see you have a lot to...talk about,” Lucifer said, glancing at their clasped hands, “so why don’t you stay a couple of days, have a look around, try to understand what we are trying to build here, and then once you’ve seen everything if you still want to go, you may.”

“You’d let us go? Just like that?” Cas asked, his voice rough with grief.

Dean felt like he was watching the scene play out through a fog. As if it was something happening to someone else, but Cas’s hand was in his, and their shared grief anchored him in the here and now.

“Of course. We’d ask that you not lead the military back here, but I have a feeling that won’t be a problem.” Lucifer waved a hand in a dismissive fashion. The guards backed up and gestured at them that it was time to go.

“Wait!” Dean growled stepping towards Lucifer again, but not loosening his grip on Cas’s hand. Just because his hopes had died, didn’t mean his Pack had to. “What about Charlie? Why didn’t you capture her as well? She’s alone out there! And Sam. And Eileen. Their lives are forfeit if I go AWOL. I’ve probably already been away too long!”

Lucifer finally looked at him, his eyes sending chills down Dean’s back. “If you go back you won’t be considered AWOL, just escaped POWs. If you decide to stay here and join the revolution, then we would collect Corporal Bradbury. As for your brother…I’ll work on it.”

Dean nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be escorted from the room. Lucifer had answered many of his questions and had brought up a whole bunch more.


	13. Chapter 13

After another series of maze-like tunnels, they arrived at a small cave that bore a similar resemblance to the cage they’d been in earlier except this one had pillows, blankets, and thankfully, no bars. It also was far enough away from the main cavern that Dean was no longer overwhelmed by the vast number of scents, and could actually smell the earthy tones of the cave around him.

“You can stay here, walk around as you like, and if you get lost just ask someone,” Gabriel said with a smile. “But I have a feeling you may have different priorities! Have fun, you two!”

Cas growled in response, but Gabriel’s laughter could be heard echoing down the passageway along with his footsteps and those of their guards.

“Dean. Are you alright?” Cas said softly as soon as Gabriel was out of earshot. 

“No, I’m not fucking alright, Cas! How could I be okay?!” Dean raged. “This is so fucked up! I can’t even be upset about us because, fuck, that pales in comparison with fucking genocide! And then there’s Charlie, Sam and Eileen’s lives on top of that!”

Cas cautiously stepped towards him and when Dean didn’t flinch away, wrapped his arms tightly around him, coaxing Dean’s face into his neck to calm him down.

Dean took deep breaths of Cas’s scent, the electricity of ozone and lightning, the freedom of the forest wet and renewed from the rain. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around Cas, relaxing against him. 

“It’s okay to be upset about us, one hurt does not take away from another,” Cas soothed, running his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“I…we…” Dean pulled back to look at Cas’s face. Cas looked back at him with affection and empathy. Cas waited patiently, not pressuring or prompting Dean to speak. It was time Dean stopped pretending that they were just going to fuck and get this whole hormonal Mate thing out of the way, this was it. This was real. Fuck. 

“We can’t have kids,” he whispered. It wasn’t what he thought he was going to say, not that it wasn’t true, but there were so many things he could have…should have said first. Dean wanted to hide his face in Cas’s neck again but Cas held his gaze. 

“No, we can’t,” Cas murmured back, his eyes glassy. “But we have each other now, and that’s what matters.”

Dean nodded, a tear escaping down his face. Cas gently brushed it away. 

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset,” Dean rambled, “I never thought that was in the cards for me at all. Stupid fucking military. But to be suddenly told that…To be told…I couldn’t even if I wanted to? It’s just…”

“I know, Dean.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck again, holding him tightly as Cas clung back, breathing in each other’s scents and letting it comfort them despite the smell of grief that lay over them like a blanket.

“What about Charlie? Sam? Eileen?” Dean finally said after a time. 

“We’ll get them. We will find a way to free them.” Cas pulled back and forced Dean to look at him. “I promise.”

Dean searched Cas’s eyes and found everything that he was looking for. They could do this. They had to do this. Together. 

“We can’t trust Lucifer,” Dean insisted, “there are too many things that don’t add up.”

“I know. But we need his help to reach Sam and Eileen in time,” Cas reasoned. 

“So we treat it like a mission. We do reconnaissance on this place tonight and see what Lucifer has for us tomorrow. He seemed pretty confident that he could get Charlie, so let’s assume she’s back on base. We can’t grab her without Sam and Eileen already being in the wind or it will put her in more danger.”

“Agreed.”

Dean sighed and rested his forehead against Cas’s. If someone had come to him saying that Castiel fucking Novak of all people would be his Mate, he would have kicked their ass into next week. And yet here they were. Dean drank Cas’s scent in. It reached him at a primal level, one that said he was safe and protected, and wanted. It was more than he ever thought possible. 

They were also good at what they did. They balanced each other out perfectly and made a great team—something he had known for weeks. And now they had a plan—a way forward. 

“Once we know Sam and Eileen are safe, we’ll go after Charlie, if she hasn’t already found us by then, and then we’ll decide what to do about this…place.”

Cas pulled his head back to look at Dean. “Fair enough. I don’t think Gabriel or Hannah have done evil things here…or that this place or what they are proposing to do is inherently evil. But…why does a free society of Weres need a torturer?”

Dean nodded. “Lucifer is shady as shit. That will be step three. Without harming the innocent people here.”

“It’s very much like you to want to protect innocent people.” Cas smiled. “Makes you a good Packmaster.”

“Are you looking to join the Pack, Alpha?” Dean smirked.

Cas’s eyes flicked down to Dean’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. “Something along those lines, Omega.”

Dean followed the motion and licked his own lips. The desire from before flared through his system and with a great deal of effort, Dean took a step back out of Cas’s embrace. “We have a mission,” he whispered. His Pack had to come first. 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas nodded and ran his hands down Dean’s arms, sending a rush of sensation through Dean’s body. Then Cas stepped back, increasing the space between them. “Let’s go see if they left us minders or not.”

Dean nearly whimpered with the loss when Cas’s hand slipped from his as he moved towards the front of the cave. The military had stolen this moment from him. Had stolen his Mate from him. Without being held hostage, they could have potentially coexisted for years and never known the truth. 

No. He would not deny them this moment.

Dean darted forward and grabbed Cas’s hand, turning him back around and pulling them together again. Cas looked at him, open and trusting. Dean brushed his lips lightly against Cas’s, and for a moment they breathed the same air, anticipation hanging heavy between them, before Cas’s lips found his and Dean’s eyes slipped closed. Cas’s lips were soft and moved against Dean’s in a way that made his head spin. If Dean thought having Cas’s hand in his had been all-consuming, it had nothing on the feeling of Cas’s lips upon his. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling them tighter, the feeling of their bodies flushed together was exquisite. His entire world narrowed down to all of the places they were touching. Then Cas brushed his tongue against Dean’s lips and Dean opened to let Cas inside. Dean would deny the noise he made as their tongues met for the first time, wanton and sinful. His fingers curled into Cas’s hair as Cas’s hands found skin, trailing up his back inside his shirt. It felt like flying. Dean had never felt anything so _right_ in his entire life. 

When the need for oxygen finally broke the kiss, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s once more and smiled. “Couldn’t die without doing that at least once.”

Cas frowned. “We won’t be dying today, Dean.”

“You never know,” Dean said with a shrug and kissed Cas again, lightly as to not get completely sucked in once again. Dean stepped back but kept their hands locked together. 

Gabriel had, in fact, left them the pair of guards they’d had before. He was glad they were Betas, as their lack of strong scents were somewhat of a relief after meeting Alistair earlier. Sure, they were a ways down the tunnel (far enough down to be out of earshot, Dean fervently hoped), but they were still there. The guards didn’t block them from leaving the area when they stepped out of their cave, just followed them as they explored. Dean and Cas considered splitting up to cover more ground and to try and escape the guards, but the fear of being separated and getting lost was too strong, and the guards weren’t stupid.

Dean hadn’t bothered to learn their names yet. He thought he remembered Gabriel calling the male by name, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was. The female for sure hadn’t been named, in fact, he wasn’t sure she’d said anything to them at all. She definitely looked more capable and hardy than her counterpart, who appeared as if he could be taken down by a strong breeze. But Dean had already learned that lesson about judging a Were’s strength by their outward appearance the hard way from Charlie. She had been quite insistent and thorough about that particular point, and he wasn’t about to forget it. Either way, the assault rifles they both carried were more than enough to get the job done. 

After a couple of hours of searching, Cas’s hand securely in his, they had only managed to find food storage, a passageway that separated out into many other “rooms” like their own and a latrine. They’d also found a weapons cache but were quickly escorted away from it. What they hadn’t found was a single exit. It was incredibly frustrating. 

Some of the inhabitants smiled at them as they passed, while others purposefully didn’t make eye contact. Dean couldn’t figure out the difference between the two groups, as they all seemed to walk around freely, and none of them stank of fear. So far, they hadn’t found any evidence to suggest what Lucifer had told them wasn’t true.

At first, Dean thought the caves were getting stuffier as they walked, but after catching Cas’s concerned glances a couple of times, he realized he was the only one whose temperature was going up. They pressed on—Dean wasn’t going to let a little fever get in the way of their mission. Never mind that it had been years since he’d been sick. At one point, Dean stopped them so he could drink out of the underground river. It was clear and cool and fresh and yet didn’t seem to quench his thirst. And seeing Cas bent over drinking out of the stream only seemed to make it worse. 

It wasn’t until his skin started to itch as if it had been stretched too thin over his human form, that Dean realized what was going on. He shut his eyes for a moment, stopping them just inside the entranceway to the main cavern and tried to breathe. He used his free hand to wipe his brow. He was sweating. When he opened his eyes again there were a number of eyes staring hungrily at him. 

“Shit,” he swore and squeezed Cas’s hand tighter. Of all the goddamn times and places.

“Dean,” Cas said with a choked sound, his eyes golden despite his concern. “We need to get you out of here. Right. Now.”

Dean nodded and Cas ordered their minders to take them straight back to their cave in the fastest, most efficient way possible. Home-Cooked blushed and demurred, looking anywhere but at Dean, muttering about how he was going to stay right here while Bourbon-and-Bubblegum-Over-Steel gestured to quickly follow her back through the caves. Great. Apparently he smelled good enough to attract Betas now. 

In less than ten minutes they were back where they started, but it felt like much longer than that. Each step rubbed Dean’s loose pants against his growing erection, causing him to stumble more than once as he moaned. Cas was always there to pull him along, never letting go of his hand, but never allowing Dean to pull him in either. It was maddening. He needed Cas to touch him. 

Once back in their cave, the guard said something about grabbing them some food and water before she disappeared back down the tunnel. Dean hadn’t paid her any attention, nor anyone else that Cas had snarled at on their way here—not with Cas holding his hand. And now that they had stopped, Dean immediately wrapped himself around Cas, rubbing against him obscenely.

“Cas…” 

“Dean,” Cas moaned in response, “I think I triggered your heat.”

“You think?” Dean snarked and crushed their lips together. It wasn’t sweet like their kisses had been earlier, this one was full of tongue and teeth and passion. They fought for dominance but this time Dean submitted quickly, baring his neck. He whimpered as Cas kissed and lightly nipped at the offered skin. Dean started tugging at their clothes. He needed them to be naked right fucking now. Fucking right now. He wanted to roll in Cas’s scent until it covered him completely. Until their individual scents could no longer be distinguished from the whole. Dean pulled Cas over to the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor as he shed his shirt and pants. His skin was on fire, sweat forming all over and slick leaking out his ass. He lay down, looking up at Cas, who was still standing and still clothed. 

“Need you, Alpha,” he moaned, his hand reaching down to pull at his dick.

Cas’s golden eyes followed the motion of Dean’s hand for a moment, his pants tented with his interest. “Are you sure, Dean? This is not exactly the way I pictured our first time…I could see if they have...toys?”

“Cas nnnnhhhhhgg…” Dean muttered incoherently for a moment before turning his gold, lust-blown eyes on Cas. “Fuck no. Don’t want toys. Want you.” 

Cas hesitated again but pressed the heel of his hand against the swelling in his pants. “I don’t want to take advantage, you’re not…in your right mind.” 

“Are you my Mate, or not Cas? Dean snarled. “I wanted this—you—before my heat started.”

Cas hesitated a moment longer before he nodded and started to remove his clothing. Finally. Dean stared hungrily at Cas, drinking him in from his hair to his broad shoulders, to the impressive erection—already hard and straining, curling up towards his toned stomach—on to his strong and capable thighs, to his feet that were attractive in their own right. That couldn’t be right. Weres did not have pretty feet. They were always rough and calloused with use, and so were Cas’s, and yet... Everything about him was irresistible. Cas lay down beside him, his hands wandering gently over Dean’s overheated skin, and kissed him softly. 

“Fuck!” Dean swore as Cas’s hands finally wandered to where he wanted them most, gently pushing Dean’s hand away from his cock to replace it with his own. His hand moved confidently, dragging the moans from Dean’s mouth as Cas covered his face in kisses. Then Cas’s erection was grinding against his own in the heat of Cas’s hand. It was beyond anything he’d felt before. 

Cas’s other hand stroked down Dean’s back before he circled Dean’s hole with a finger. Dean moaned and couldn’t help but buck against Cas’s hand, wanting to shift his fingers to where he needed them the most. He could feel his slick leaking out and starting to cover his thighs. Cas continued to tease him, his fingers getting close but never touching, until they suddenly did, brushing over his hole, causing Dean to shudder in Cas’s arms. “Cas,” he moaned, “please.”

Cas’s finger brushed across his hole again before sliding inside. It was altogether too much and very much not enough. Dean pulled Cas’s mouth against his as his hips bucked back onto Cas’s finger and up into his hand.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips, as another finger joined the first, stretching and massaging his insides. Dean ached with need, his body on fire. This was taking too long. He needed his Mate. Now. Dean was not a teenager, locked in his room, suffering through the first—and worst—heat of his life. No, this was Dean the adult, lying in a nest of blankets with his Mate, who knew what he wanted and how to give it. With effort, Dean removed Castiel’s fingers, turned over and presented. 

Cas growled, and was suddenly above him, his hands massaging Dean’s ass and his erection rubbing against Dean’s leaking hole. “Fuck…What you do to me…You smell so good.”

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Dean growled in between breaths. “Please.”

Cas growled back and rubbed his erection across Dean’s hole again, the head catching on his rim and making them both whine with need. Before Dean could ask again, however, Cas thrust inside in one smooth motion. 

Dean choked out a breath. Cas was huge. He’d never been with an Alpha but he didn’t think it would make this much of a difference. He had been so wrong. It was as if he had never been properly filled before, up until now. Cas fit him completely, perfectly.

Cas nipped and kissed Dean’s neck and shoulder blades waiting for Dean to adjust. Dean thrust back into him and they moaned in unison, the electricity between them nearly blinding. It wouldn’t take much to get them both off at this rate.

“Move,” Dean whimpered when the sensation became too much.

Cas slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, and then again, quickly losing himself to the rhythm of their bodies joining. Cas thrust again and again, slightly changing the angle until Dean screamed and saw stars, coming into the blankets beneath them. Cas continued to thrust, each time his knot growing, catching and pulling on Dean’s rim. 

Dean felt completely surrounded and filled in a way that no lover or toy had ever managed, a satisfaction that no one or thing had ever been able to provide. To feel Cas grow and stretch his insides had him keening into a pillow. Cas’s teeth worried the skin around Dean’s scent gland, nipping and kissing the spot but never breaking the skin. 

“Knot me, Alpha!” 

Cas thrust one last time and came inside him, his knot locking them together. 

It was exactly what Dean needed. What his body had been craving. What he wanted. Dean sighed in relief as his fever abated for the moment. It wouldn’t be too long before it ramped up again, so he did his best to enjoy the moment of peace and the feeling of Cas filling him completely. Cas gently moved them into a more comfortable position in the blankets, kissing the back of Dean’s neck again gently. Satisfied, Dean relaxed fully, luxuriating in the feeling of being held. It wasn’t just the cuddling, and it wasn’t just the sex, although both were awesome. He squeezed his inner walls and wiggled slightly, which caused Cas to moan and swat him for being a brat. Dean grinned to himself. Somehow, it was more. More than he ever thought possible, more than he ever thought he deserved. And if he and Cas were really on the same page here then maybe he’d get to have this for more than just his heat. For more than just this moment. Everything in his life was so fucked up, but maybe he could have this for himself. Maybe he could keep Cas. His one reward for a long life of shit days. Dean felt his face flush with the thought, and was suddenly glad Cas couldn’t see his face.

“You’re embarrassed?” Cas asked curiously, and turned Dean’s face towards his, searching. 

Damnit, he’d forgotten that his scent could betray him. Instead of responding, Dean kissed Cas, long and languid.

When they parted Cas peered into his eyes, and took a deep scenting breath. “Embarrassed but happy,” he decided. 

Dean flushed again. “More like embarrassed to be happy…got no business being—”

The smile that bloomed across Cas’s face was blinding, and he leaned in to kiss Dean breathless again. 

“How long are we going to be...?” Dean asked once their kisses had slowed, gesturing to where their bodies were locked together. 

“Not sure…How long until the next wave?”

“Not sure. I’m no teenager. But probably not very long. Haven’t gone into heat in years.”

Dean felt Cas nod and take a couple of steady breaths in, nosing at Dean’s neck where his scent was the strongest. Dean was sure his neck was going to be heavily bruised by the time his heat was over. It was quite satisfying really. A deep rumble started in Cas’s chest, causing Dean to twist to look at him. “Cas?”

“We might have another problem,” Cas said through gritted teeth, his eyes gold once more. Cas ground his hips against Dean’s again, his knot pulling at Dean’s hole. 

Dean moaned. “Are you…? Oh, shit.”

“That just about covers it, yes,” Cas growled.

“Good thing we can’t get pregnant!” Dean laughed humourlessly. 

Cas kissed him gently, despite the urgency in his hands, now running up and down Dean’s torso. 

“Take what you need,” Dean murmured happily, and Cas obliged. He was more than willing to offer himself up to Cas, just as he knew that Cas would give him whatever he needed. They were a team now.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later they finally had a moment’s peace from both of their systems and were separated long enough for Dean to stumble over to the entrance of the cave where food and water had magically appeared. It was telling that neither of them had noticed whoever had left it. He brought the food back to the nest of blankets and pillows where Cas now dozed. As much as he wanted to let Cas sleep, he knew that they had to take this opportunity to rehydrate and refuel. Dean brushed his fingers through Cas’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. He really enjoyed just how quickly Cas’s hair was growing, and couldn’t wait to see it long and full and wild.

Cas murmured, “Whatever you need, Dean.”

“I need you to sit up and drink some water.”

One of Cas’s eyes opened, blurry and searching before finding Dean sitting beside him holding out a bottle. His eye closed again for a moment before he groaned and sat up. Dean was immediately relieved to see Cas’s eyes were back to their stunning blue colour as he took the offered bottle and drank it down before devouring the ration bar that Dean handed to him next.

“Sorry,” he said around the food in his mouth, gesturing to Dean’s mottled neck.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not faring much better.” Dean smirked, nodding towards Cas’s own bruised neck. Cas blushed, which was adorable considering how they’d spent the last several hours, and how they’d likely be spending the next couple of days if this went how Dean remembered it.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, uh…mate you properly...We just haven’t talked about it,” Cas hedged.

“Yeah, well. This morning...or last night...or hell however long it’s been, stupid florescently-lit caves, you were just WO Novak to me.” Dean shrugged. “Or at least a non-enemy, or rather a tolerated-ally wolf. It’s not like we got a lot of time to talk between ‘uneasy friendship’ to ‘holy shit you smell good’ to ‘we’re in this together’ to ‘let’s fuck each other’s brains out.’”

Cas huffed a laugh. “True enough.”

Cas’s laugh was a balm to Dean’s mind. He sighed and breathed in the mixed scents of their heat and rut. Anyone else might have been choked by the strength of the smell, but to Dean, it was comforting. Wrapped up in the scent of their joining and of his soon-to-be-Mate. Dean shuffled forward slightly so that their knees touched. They’d established early on that skin-to-skin contact was key to holding off the itchiness that he was already starting to feel again.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the closeness they now shared. Dean knew his eyes had turned gold again when Cas reached out to touch his face. Dean nuzzled Cas’s hand.

“I’m still okay,” Dean said, as Cas pulled him in for a kiss. Dean leaned forward until his body followed and he moved to sit in Cas’s lap, tossing the remaining ration bar aside. Cas arms wrapped around him and they made out for a while. Finally, Dean pulled back to look into Cas’s eyes, which were starting to tinge with gold as well.

“You sure you want to bind yourself to this for the rest of your life?” Dean asked as he reached around to cover his fingers in slick before he wrapped his hand around their thickening cocks. It wouldn’t satisfy, but it would help take the edge off. “'Cause you could just take your brother’s offer and join his ...pack…er, army…and not worry about me n’ my Pack.”

“Yes, I’ve never been more sure about anything or anyone in my entire life,” Cas said without hesitation, before capturing Dean’s mouth with his own. They broke for air as Cas lifted Dean up and settled him over his cock. Dean sank down onto Cas, and both of them gasped with the sensation. “I knew there was something...profound,” Cas panted “between us…when we…met.”

Dean was lost in a haze of lust and friction, his body moving in tandem with Cas’s, thrusting against each other slowly, their arms grasping and running over each other’s bodies. It wasn’t quite the urgent pace they had set earlier, it was something deeper. Cas locked eyes with Dean, his arms tightening around him into an embrace. Dean lost all his words, staring into Cas’s beautiful golden eyes and returned the embrace. This was more than just sex, this was Dean and Cas. This was them. Dean shuddered and whimpered as he felt Cas swell and come inside him once more, locking them together again. Dean grabbed his neglected dick, but Cas pushed his hand aside and jacked him off between them, coating their stomachs in Dean’s spend.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s. For a moment their hearts raced and they panted, trying to catch their breath. Dean finally pulled back to look at Cas. He was covered in dried come and slick and spit. It was in his hair and on his face and yet, no matter how disgusting he was—they were—right now, Cas was still the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

“Your eyes…were so fucking…blue,” Dean grinned between nipping at Cas’s scent gland. “When we met…I was lost. But my wolf knew...always knew...it’s always been you.”

“I know,” Cas whispered into his hair, “for me too.”

Sometime later, Dean and Cas lay quietly together. The waves of their heat and rut had finally slowed to every five to six hours or so. They were almost through it.

“You’re it for me, Cas...” Dean murmured, unsure of how to start the conversation.

“But?” Cas asked gently, adjusting so that they could look at each other easier.

“I can’t—No, I _won’t_ do the Novak thing.” Dean frowned. “I won’t put my Pack in danger by joining the Novak Pack—either of them.”

“I understand, Dean, it’s okay.” Cas smiled briefly before worry settled over his features. “I would never want to put your pack in danger, more danger…but I feel that is going to happen either way.”

Dean nodded but didn’t respond.

“They’re not all bad, you know. The Novaks have their problems, like any other pack, I suppose.” Cas continued, staring off into the middle distance.

“But…Sammy said that no one ever escapes the Novak Pack. That other packs are always absorbed. Every single time. No one ever breaks off, or fractures or splits. Ever.” Dean sat up, the conversation no longer allowing him to remain relaxed into Cas’s embrace. “What the fuck’s that about?”

Cas sat up, and rubbed his hands over Dean’s arms, trying to soothe him.

“I don’t know, Dean…it was never really spoken about. We’d just have these big parties when new packs joined, it was a celebration. As I got older, I started to suspect there was something not quite right about it, but…I was also apart from my family for many years. Even before I was sent to the military, I was shipped off to boarding school.”

“You were alone? For years? In a pack that big?” Dean frowned, “I mean Sammy and I split from the Campbells pretty early, but we always had each other.”

Cas shrugged. “I was closer with Hannah, Anna, and Gabriel but…generally yes. I am the only legitimized child outside of my Father’s wife and mistress’s kids. My Omega-dad is a nobody, just the gardener, so no one really knows why Father claimed me when there are so many other children he hasn’t. It didn’t make me very popular amongst my siblings growing up, claimed or otherwise...and there is a large age range between us. So more often than not I was left to my own devices."

Dean’s heart ached. Wolves weren’t meant to exist alone despite his years of purposefully doing just that. Anyone who thought otherwise clearly had never experienced it and had no idea what the fuck they were talking about. To think Cas had been isolated from his pack for most of his life against his will made Dean’s inner wolf howl with misery and anger. Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. “Join my Pack. I promise you’ll never have to be alone ever again.”

Cas melted into Dean’s embrace and clung to him. “Thank you,” he whispered. They sat quietly together for a while before Cas murmured, “It’s done”.

Dean pulled Cas back down into the blankets with him, wrapping himself around the other Were, stroking his back comfortingly and massaging Cas’s scalp with his fingers. Leaving your pack was not an easy thing to do, no matter how estranged you were from them. Then Dean felt a new presence in his mind and his heart swelled with joy. Regardless of anything else that happened between them today or in the future, Cas would be a part of his Pack.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas sweetly. “Welcome to the Winchester Pack, sweetheart, population, four...err, five-ish.”

Cas smiled back. “Does everyone get a greeting kiss?”

“Nope. That’s reserved for special people who fuck the Packmaster.” Dean grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Cas rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Already the ozone and lightning was fading, leaving only Cas’s forest after the rain scent and the first inklings of leather and whiskey.

Dean toyed with Cas’s dog tags, running his fingers over the bumps as he had with his own for years. Were. C. Novak. NY. O+. Angel. Cas was a universal donor? The military had never done cross-species transfusions of course, but universal donors were valuable everywhere, especially in hidden cave-dwelling free Were societies, he’d wager. Dean frowned, they would have to be careful about that. “Let’s not broadcast you’re a universal donor, okay?”

“No problem, but my siblings already know,” Cas replied solemnly, “and we don’t have a lot of leverage here…”

“We’ll work on that as well. One problem at a time.”

Cas brushed his fingers across Dean’s dog tags and then Benny’s. “You have his…” he said, sounding surprised and looked up into Dean’s eyes. “I know he was a member of your Pack but were you two...together?”

It was hard to see the worry in Cas’s eyes and feel the sudden tension in his body. Was Cas thinking he’d have to compete with the memory of a dead lover?

“Nah. Not really.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas lightly before he pulled back to explain. “We fucked once when we were both at a low point, and the need to be touched and to be comforted had become too much to handle anymore...and sure we’d cuddle occasionally, not that that stupid shack was built to handle three grown wolves in a cuddle pile. But he’s got—had...had a mate,” Dean stuttered and swallowed his grief down again, unsure that he would ever not feel the pain of it. “Andrea, back in New Orleans. And I’m not her.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas ran one of his hands through Dean’s hair comfortingly.

“I couldn’t guarantee that the military cared enough to send her his things or at least this part. So I’m going to hang on to it until I can get it back to her.”

Cas nodded. “That’s good of you.”

“It’s the least I can do, really…” Dean sighed and then kissed Cas again. “Benny will always be important to me, but I need you to hear me when I say, he’s not you.”

Cas studied his face for a moment before he nodded and relaxed back into Dean’s embrace.

“Speaking of, don’t you think we’ve been tiptoeing around this long enough, Alpha?” Dean challenged, holding Cas’s gaze.

“I wanted us to be sure...And not just…” Cas flushed.

“Hormonal sex-crazed assholes?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas deadpanned.

Dean kissed Cas’s nose. “Listen up, Lover, we’ve had short, shitty lives, and they ain’t about to get better unless a whole lot of things we can’t control go perfectly, absolutely, right.”

Cas nodded and waited for him to continue.

“So I’m asking for us to have something they can’t take away. Something we already knew the moment we scented each other.”

“Something just for us,” Cas replied with a smile.

“Yeah,” Dean said, flushing. His eyes shifted from Cas’s to the rest of the room which had changed since the last time he’d looked up. “Oh hey, when did they drop off soap and a bucket of water?”

Cas sat up slightly to turn and look behind him. “Not sure.” He frowned. “Also not sure how I feel about people being able to sneak up on us in this state.”

“If they were going to kill us they’d have done it already. I’m getting clean!” Dean crowed as he shot up from their nest. His skin felt so nasty, he was going to deal with that—proper shower or no. He had dunked the sponge in the water and rubbed soap on it when he felt Castiel’s presence behind him.

“Let me,” Cas murmured.

Dean turned and passed the sponge to Cas, thinking that he wanted to go first, but was shocked when Cas dragged the luke-warm sponge across Dean’s chest.

“Oh,” Dean said as Cas gently washed his torso with care and affection, his hands running over his skin after the sponge.

Their eyes caught often as Cas washed him, sharing small smiles as Cas ensured that every patch of skin was clean and clear of the results of their lovemaking. Well, those that could be wiped away. The love bites that littered Dean’s body would fade on their own soon enough. Dean watched with rapt attention as Cas ran the sponge down each of his arms and across his shoulders, how he refilled the sponge with water and soap before cleaning Dean’s armpits and his groin. He was respectful and careful when lifting the dog tags to clean Dean’s neck and chest. His touch stirred feelings of love and affection rather than sexual interest. Cas was worshipping him in a way their mutual heat and rut had not allowed for. Cas turned him around and showed the same care and dedication to Dean’s back and shoulders, Dean was particularly grateful for Cas’s gentle touch when cleaning his much-used hole, which still leaked a small amount of slick. Cas had him lift each of his feet in turn and placed chaste kisses there. Then Cas massaged his scalp, doing his best to wash what hair the military had allowed him to keep. By the time Cas was done, Dean was warm all over, and this time it wasn’t from the hormones. It was the most intimate thing they had done thus far.

Cas stood back up and went to reach for the bucket again when Dean stopped him, holding his arms tightly. Cas looked confused.

“My turn,” Dean whispered and reached for the sponge. Cas’s face broke into a gummy smile as he acquiesced. Dean relished the opportunity to clean Cas in the same manner as he had been cared for moments before. To learn his partner’s body outside of the delirium of heat-sex. Dean took his time, running his fingers over every patch of skin, every scar, every mark. He loved them all.

When he was finally done, he dropped the sponge into the bucket of water and drew Cas in for a hug. They clung to one another for a moment, breathing in each other’s scents. Now cleaned from their activities, the changes to Cas scent had become more apparent. Wet leather and a watered-down glass of whiskey weaved their way through Cas’s forest after the rain scent. He smelled like family, like Pack, like home. It wasn’t enough.

Dean pulled back slightly to look in Cas’s eyes. The world fell away for a time and slowly Dean tilted his head, baring his neck. Cas leaned in, licking and kissing the scent gland before he bit down, his canines drawing blood. Dean immediately reeled from the mix of pain and pleasure emanating from the bite. He felt their bond grow in the back of his mind. And then Cas let go, his tongue lapping up the blood and running over his skin. Cas then bared his own neck, and Dean nuzzled the skin there, searching for the perfect spot before he too bit down. The rush of blood on his tongue, followed by the feeling of their bond solidifying in his mind was indescribable. It was different from the bond they had established earlier when Cas had become Pack or those bonds he shared with Benny, Charlie and Sam. It was as if a whole other piece of himself had just opened up and surrounded him with love and affection.

Out of their mixing scents came a new one, the smell of an orchard of apple trees after the rain, a place that was both wild and cultivated at the same time. One complete with leather and whiskey and a passing storm. It was a perfect, heady mix of Dean and Cas’s individual scents. It was comforting and refreshing and real. Then they were kissing, warm, and comfortable and whole.

Dean pulled back to gaze at his Mate. _His Mate!_ He never thought he would get to say that. Cas looked tired but happy. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas’s nose before he stepped back to shift into his wolf form. Cas blinked and smiled and then shifted as well. The two wolves rubbed their faces and bodies against one another affectionately. Dean moved back over to their nest of pillows and blankets and lay down. Cas followed, and soon they were curled up around each other. Dean groomed Cas, running his tongue comfortingly over his Mate’s fur until Cas fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ah, there you are, we were wondering when you’d come up for air!” Gabriel grinned at them as they were escorted into Lucifer’s planning room by their guards. Home-Cooked kept blushing whenever he made eye contact with Dean. That would be fun if Bourbon-And-Bubblegum-Over-Steel didn’t keep smirking at them openly every chance she got.

“How long were we…?”

“Four days!” Gabriel crowed grinning before his face went slack with shock.

Dean could not help the blush that crept up his neck to his ears. He was just drawing more attention to his mottled skin filled with yellowing-bruises and Cas’s mating bite. The bruises would be gone in a couple of hours, but the bite was there to stay. As was their new scent.

“It was unusual you were able to hold off mating as long as you did,” Lucifer said without looking up from his papers on the table.

“You were watching us?” Cas growled, his hand tightening around Dean’s.

“Y-you…” Gabriel stuttered, staring at Cas with wide eyes.

“Don’t be a prude, Castiel. We provided food, water,” Lucifer glanced up briefly, “and new clothes. Do you think that all appeared by magic? Or that we have an unlimited supply of these items?”

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “No. Of course not. Thank you for your assistance while we were incapacitated.”

Lucifer waved a hand dismissively, his attention sliding back to the papers on the desk in front of him. “You can thank me by providing a blood sample.”

Dean scowled. “A blood sample?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yes. We’ve been over this,” Lucifer said with a put upon sigh. “We want to do tests on Weres who have been subjected to the Therianterine shot over time. And you, Dean, have been on them longer than anyone else we have crossed paths with.”

Dean and Cas shared a look before nodding. “We can do that.”

“Excellent. That is all,” Lucifer said, dismissing them.

“Are we not going to talk about…” Gabriel started.

“No, that isn’t all!” Dean interjected. “I—We need an update—did you contact my brother? Is he safe?”

“Ah yes, Winchester the younger. Yes, we have contacted him, but no, he isn’t safe. When you went missing, they put him under twenty-four-hour surveillance. We have approached him regardless, but he didn’t trust us and therefore we were unable to extract him.”

Dean’s mind raced. Sam’s life was forfeit the moment the military found out that Dean had gone AWOL instead of being a POW. It made sense that they’d put a detail on Sam the moment Dean had gone missing just until they knew for sure which one it was. That is, if they hadn’t had a detail on Sam the entire time. Dean pushed down that thought ruthlessly. It wouldn’t help. It was also very like Sam to not trust anyone who came around talking about Dean. Dean could be proud later, but right now he had an opportunity to get his brother out—and he was going to take it.

“Poughkeepsie.”

“Gesundheit,” Gabriel said.

“No, I mean, reach out to Sam again, and tell him that…tell him that I will meet him in Poughkeepsie and I guarantee he will go with you. In fact, I wouldn’t say anything unless you are ready to get him out of there that very minute.”

“Really? You have a code word set-up specifically for this situation?” Gabriel asked, his eyebrow raised.

“You set up a lot of things when you are held hostage for years,” Dean snarled back. Cas’s hand tightened in his, and he glanced over to his Mate in gratitude. Cas sent him a small smile in return.

“Once you have Sam—and Eileen—safely away from their military escorts, we will need to move quickly to get Charlie. You seemed sure last time we spoke that you could retrieve her—I assume that means you know exactly where she is—back on base and not wandering the wilderness?”

“That is correct,” Lucifer replied without elaborating. Dean glanced at Cas and filed away that information for later. There was a high probability now that Lucifer had someone on the inside.

“We need to free Charlie before she is locked up or shipped out. I expect you have been preparing for that in our absence?” Cas asked, looking back and forth between his brothers. There sure were a lot of Novaks in this room. Dean wrinkled his nose, but then again the ozone and lightning smell of danger wasn’t as strong as it was last time the three of them were together. Now the whiskey and leather scent was just as strong with both him and Cas producing it, along with their mixed Apple Orchard in the Rain smell.

“Yes, yes, we are prepared to take the base,” Lucifer said dismissively.

“Do you think that will be necessary?” Cas continued, frowning.

“Charlie will come if I call her,” Dean said confidently.

“If she’s free,” Lucifer responded. “You should be prepared to kill the Humans you once fought beside if you are to free your packmate.”

Dean frowned but pushed on. Nothing would keep him from rescuing her. “When do we leave?”

“After the tests.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean snarled, “her life is on the line!”

“Castiel. Control your Omega. Surely now that you’re a Packmaster you can do that much at least.” Lucifer said scathingly.

“Dean is my Packmaster,” Cas said evenly.

Lucifer’s head snapped up to stare at them while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“It’s as I’ve been trying to say! Our dear Cassie smells like a Winchester!”

Lucifer stared at Cas for a long moment and took a deep breath. Then he started to laugh. His laughter filled the cave. It was a terrible sound that raised all the hair on Dean’s body and made his gut clench unhappily.

“Of course he is.” Lucifer said, finally shaking his head. “Honestly Castiel, I didn’t think you’d take my message of building a free Were society that far. You’re an Alpha, and a Novak.” he continued said slowly, as if explaining something to a small child. “There is a natural order of things.”

“You rebel, Cassie!” Gabriel crowed, clearly impressed now that he had gotten over the shock of it. “Just wait until Dad finds out about this!”

“Dean is an excellent Packmaster, and there is no natural order, just a societal one. One that I thought you were trying to strip away. You have no more say in what I do than Father does,” Cas explained, never raising his voice, even though Dean could feel him tremor through their joined hands.

Dean, on the other hand, could not rein in his irritation. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with me before!”

“You weren’t mated to my brother before,” Lucifer shrugged and dismissed them, consumed with the work in front of him once more.

Dean and Cas were escorted by their guards through the tunnels to another room that looked more like a fancy laboratory than it did a cave. It was the largest space they had seen after the main cavern; filled with tables, computers, microscopes, a variety of scientific-looking machinery, and two people flitting about with white lab coats on. There were generators, fans, and even an environmental control chamber. It had hospital beds, medical waste disposal units and storage containers, but it barely resembled the aid station that had been set up on base. In fact, it smelled more like machines than it did people. More science and less sickness and death.

“It took time and money to build this,” Cas whispered to him, his eyes wide.

“Like, Novak money?” Dean whispered in return and they shared a look. If Novak Industries were fueling this terrorist group then the problem was significantly larger than they had previously thought.

“Oh, hey! You’re here. Great,” An unusual-looking Omega came up to them still mostly focused on the notes in his hands. His lab coat seemed to be missing its arms, and while he was wearing fatigues and combat boots under the coat, his mullet suggested that it had been a long time since he’d been in the military. What was really interesting was that he smelled like an overheating computer hooked up in a dive bar, complete with beer and peanuts. The lingering smell of marijuana was also prominent, but Dean quickly decided it had nothing to do with the man’s scent. He seemed completely out of place in these surroundings. The man looked up quickly and grinned, pointing to a couple of beds before going back to his notes. “Go sit down, yeah?”

Dean and Cas barely had time to glance at each other before their guards loomed behind them.

“Keep your panties on, we’re going,” Dean growled at them, while Cas squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the beds. Once Dean actually agreed to sit on one, Cas moved in between his open legs and pressed their lips together softly. Dean hummed, resting his hands on Cas’s hips, letting himself be comforted.

Once they had taken a seat, the guards moved back to stand unobtrusively near the entrance of the lab.

“The faster we get through this the faster we can go get Charlie,” Cas murmured against his mouth.

“You should listen to your mate. Cooperate with our tests and you can be on your way,” a new voice said. Cas turned and bared his teeth at the woman who now stood beside them. She raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re all Weres here, so whispering isn’t doing you any good. You might as well have shouted.”

“Even though you could hear my words, you knew that they weren’t meant for you. If you can’t be professional at least try to be civilized,” Cas growled.

“I think you’ll find that we are as far from civilization as one gets,” she countered.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Dean snarked, gesturing to the lab around them.

“Ah, don’t mind Bela, she’s just sore she’s away from her favourite luxury coffee shop,” the mullet-wearing man said with a laugh, coming to stand in front of them.

Dean blinked, took a deep breath and then laughed. Bela’s scent was a rich, deep-roasted coffee with vanilla and saffron, and the smell of polished mahogany. Everything about her screamed luxury.

Bela scowled. “That joke’s getting old, Ash. Not that you were ever amusing.”

“Nah. It keeps getting funnier and funnier the longer we’re out here,” Ash laughed and waggled his eyebrows at her. He definitely didn’t _seem_ evil, and Dean tentatively put him on the “to save” list in his brain. It had been years since he had been responsible for more than a couple of people, but here he was, already up to about a dozen people in his mind that he felt a desire to protect, Pack or not. Granted most of those were kids he had seen running around this place, that needed to be protected if this all went to hell in a handbasket, but Hannah had also made it on the list for Cas’s sake, while Gabriel was still a toss-up.

“Anyways gents, we good to go?” Ash continued snapping gloves on.

Dean and Cas locked eyes for a minute before Cas nodded and stepped back out of Ash’s way. Dean rolled up his sleeve and exposed his arm to the other Omega when he motioned for it. “Promise me you’re not going to give me any more of that stupid drug, yeah?”

“What, the Therianterine? Nah, dude. We’re trying to get rid of that shit in people’s systems, not add it back in.”

Dean nodded and waited patiently for Ash to clean his arm with an alcohol swab so that he could safely draw blood.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, Warrant Officer Novak,” Bela said crossly. “Take a seat on this bed.”

Cas scowled and glanced at Dean before he followed the Beta to the other bed, rolling up his sleeve as Dean had done.

“So, how’d you end up in a place like this?” Dean asked as Ash started drawing blood.

“Oh, you know, same ol’ same ol’.” Ash shrugged and replaced one vial with another, this time avoiding Dean’s eye contact. His scent had turned stale.

“Ah, yes. What a Packmaster that Lucifer is, always looking out for everyone’s families. He’s promised to _save_ mine as well,” Dean said simply, but Ash looked at him hard for a moment before he nodded. Good. They understood one another then. Ash finished up his third vial and removed the needle before he packaged and labelled everything. He then took out a swab and gestured for Dean to open his mouth. Dean obliged and Ash brushed what looked like a popsicle stick against the inside of his cheeks.

Once complete, Ash handed him a glass of water which Dean took gratefully, swishing it around to remove the dry feeling in his mouth.

“Does he really test everyone who comes in? Or are me and Cas special?”

“Don’t know what to tell you, dude.” Ash raised an eyebrow. “Want me to lie or not?”

“I’ve had enough lies to last me a lifetime. Hit me.”

Ash nodded and pulled out a magnifying-thingy with a little light on it.

“He used to test everyone who came in, and then stopped after he realized that he needed subjects who had been in contact with the Therianterine for longer.” Ash shone the light into Dean’s eyes one at a time. “Most people are dismissed after they are asked how long they’ve been in the military for. So…both?” Ash pulled back to shrug before looking in Dean’s ears.

Dean tried to nod but was stopped by Ash’s hold on his head. He swiftly pushed down a moment of panic at being held down before he replied, “Fair enough.”

“You forgot the part where Corporal Winchester is a halfbreed and Warrant Officer Novak is a universal donor,” Bela said from where she was standing next to Cas’s bed, following the same procedures that Ash was.

Dean and Cas exchanged another look. So much for keeping any information secret. Not that they really believed they’d make it out of here without one or both of them being revealed. Dean shrugged; Cas scowled.

“Call him half-breed again and you’ll never get a single drop of my blood,” Cas snarled at Bela pulling his arm away.

She grabbed his arm, trying to pull it back and rolled her eyes. “So touchy.”

Cas bared his teeth at her, and Dean sensed he was seconds away from starting a real fight. He shook his head at Cas who turned to bare his teeth at Dean instead. Dean rolled his eyes and Cas relented, letting his arm go lax in Bela’s hands causing her to overbalance and nearly fall. She snarled at him, and Cas shrugged, uninterested in her anger before looking away.

“She’s a real piece of work. I don’t envy you, man,” Dean commented as Ash wrapped a blood pressure monitor to his other arm and began to inflate it.

“I can hear you,” Bela sniped back.

“You were meant to,” Dean said with a grin, enjoying Cas’s laughter as Ash wrote down some numbers and took the cuff off.

Ash then passed him two small plastic containers, one with a yellow top and the other with a white one, and pointed to a small room off to the side. “Fill ‘er up!”

Dean glanced back and forth between the two containers before raising his eyebrow. “I’ll get you the urine but dude, I just spent the last four days having heat and rut sex, my junk’s too raw for that shit right now. Can’t I do that bit later?”

Ash paused, as if weighing his options before he grinned and shrugged. “Okay, next time for sure then.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks,” he said, before he headed off to provide Ash’s other sample.


	16. Chapter 16

That evening, Dean and Cas sat side by side as wolves, a couple of miles out from the base Dean had lived on since the Dive. After they had been poked, prodded, weighed and measured for the last couple of hours, they’d finally been released to go rescue Charlie. Being above ground with the smell of the wind, the grass and the trees made Dean want to howl with joy, chase Cas through the wilderness and make love under an open sky. The air wasn’t bad in the caves, but it couldn’t compare with this. This was the scent of freedom; a wild desert underneath a never-ending starry sky.

When they’d first been escorted out of the caves, Dean had been disoriented, but once they had reached the boundaries of the area that Dean had loosely considered to be his territory, he’d known exactly where they were—and was surprised to realize that they were coming from the completely opposite direction from where they’d been snatched in the first place. Babylon either had quite the tunnel system, or the caves they had attacked had been a trap from the very beginning. Both were equally likely.

A group of wolves sat in a semi-circle around the pair, waiting. Lucifer stood out from the rest of the pack, not only because he was monstrous, easily towering over the other wolves, but also because his pure white fur shone in the moonlight, and his blue eyes had gone red with his transformation. Dean did his best to mask his shudder every time he locked eyes with the other wolf, but a subtle nudge from his Mate suggested that he hadn’t succeeded as well as he thought. Or maybe his scent had gone sour with his fear and anxiousness. Cas, on the other hand, looked even more beautiful in comparison with the other wolves, his scent clean and strong. He wasn’t as large as Lucifer but his inky black fur seemed to shimmer with a rainbow of colours in the moonlight. Cas licked his muzzle comfortingly and Dean nuzzled him back, breathing in their mixed scent to rid his mind of the other wolf.

Dean tipped his head back and howled, calling out for his Packmate to join him in the wild. A moment later, Cas’s voice joined his in calling their Packsister away from danger. They stopped to listen but there was no answering howl. They waited ten minutes, then a half-hour, then an hour, and there was still no sight or sound of Charlie to be found.

Dean whined as he paced back and forth in front of the gathered wolves, their eyes following him in his path. Where was Charlie? He had called her, hadn’t he? She needed to come when he called! He was Packmaster! Unless she couldn’t come...in which case why didn’t she call back? Dean felt for his bond with Charlie in his mind. It was as strong as ever. She was alive, that was for sure. Dean tipped back his head and howled again, calling for her. This time all of the other wolves howled with him.

A half-hour later, and there was still no sign of the red wolf. Lucifer stepped past Dean, moving towards the base. Dean snarled and shot forward, blocking the path of the larger wolf. He bared his teeth and his fur bristled. Even puffed up to his largest, the white wolf still towered over him. Undaunted, Dean growled, his scent turning angry and protective. Who knew how the Humans would react if they attacked now? He would not allow Charlie to be put in harm’s way. A moment later, Cas was by his side, also baring his teeth at his brother. Dean felt a rush of affection for his new Mate. They were completely outnumbered and overwhelmed, but they would stand together.

Between Lucifer’s corrupt scent and his freaky red eyes, Dean wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible, but he would not back down, not when his Pack was at risk. The other wolves stood passively by, but if it came down to it, he knew whose side they would be on. Lucifer stared down at him, his teeth forming into a snarl.

Fight it was.

Dean felt Cas shift beside him, ready to—

A high-pitched bark broke through the tension as a young wolf came running up to the group. The young Alpha transformed mid-run, ending up kneeling before them.

“Sam Winchester is safe,” they gasped out, “him and his mate are on a plane with one of our operatives right now!”

Lucifer blinked slowly at Dean and Cas, and then sat back down as if he had been unimpressed by their posturing instead of being interrupted by this news.

Dean stared down the giant wolf a moment longer. Had his brother gone from one hostage situation to another?

He would have to worry about that later, he had to get Charlie first. She was in even more danger now that Sam had disappeared as well.

Dean turned his back on the white wolf, and after giving Cas a reassuring lick, he took off towards the base. He would get Charlie out one way or another.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Cas caught up to him easily and was even happier to find the other wolf keeping pace rather than trying to stop him. Dean barked and picked up the pace, pushing his limbs to reach farther and to run faster. The thrill of Cas running beside him was lessened only by their destination.

Dean slowed as they got closer, eventually coming to a stop behind some dense brush. The base shone like a beacon in the night, giant searchlights scanning the wilderness like a methodical bird of prey. Their earlier howling had, unfortunately, put the base on high alert. It would be one thing to get in, it would be entirely another to get back out again. Especially since they didn’t know what to expect when it came to Charlie. Was she chained up? Confined? Too injured to move? Was she even still on base? What if they had transferred her the moment Dean had gone missing? Dean suppressed a growl and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Cas rubbed his head against Dean’s in support.

Dean turned his head to look at Cas. Cas nodded. In the space of a breath the two wolves were replaced by two men. Dean gave Cas’s naked form an appreciative once over and Cas rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. Dean grinned and then signed,<Stealth. Right side. Find and extract. Kill only if necessary.> Cas nodded and signed it back to him. They moved together quickly and quietly towards the base, dodging the eyes of the sentries and the spotlights. Their fur would have hidden them better, but they needed their hands to get over the wall undetected.

They were in luck, Doug Kantos was on duty tonight, and he was known for being the laziest person on watch. They slipped past the guard box, where Doug stood humming Barbie Girl out of tune without a clue of what was going on around him. Dean was up and over in a second, landing silently on the other side. The stench of frightened Humans, while strong from the other side of the wall, was nothing in comparison with the inside. After less than a week away, the smell of his old home nearly made Dean gag. You could get used to anything if given enough time, he mused. Dean moved to hide behind the outhouses and waited for Cas to join him. One heartbeat. Another. They hadn’t talked about what they would do if they got separated. Another heartbeat. And another. And then Cas was beside him. And they wouldn’t be talking about it now.

The shack they called their barracks was unguarded. Dean didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. Dean watched for a patrol as Cas slipped inside, before following his Mate a moment later. Their barracks were exactly as they had left it, a cold, scentless hovel. It looked so much worse even with their cots and personal effects untouched. It was empty and devoid of warmth and life. Dean bit back a curse and quickly went about getting dressed and stuffing extra supplies and personal items into a backpack he could carry as a wolf. Inside went the picture of his mom and Charlie’s favourite comic along with some clothes. Cas grabbed an intricately carved knife and slipped on some clothing as well. It was much easier to dismiss two men in fatigues than it was to dismiss two naked men wandering around the base at night.

<Holding cell? Aid station?> Cas signed, picking out the most likely places Charlie would be.

<Aid station.>Dean signed back. Cas nodded and led the way out of the barracks Dean had lived in, no, had existed in, for the past four years. Dean didn’t even look back.

They were one building away from the aid station when a patrol went by. Cas quickly dragged Dean into the shadows of the mess, crouching low. Dean went absolutely still. Even in the dark of night, it would be motion that gave them away, not sound. The patrol stopped to talk and have a smoke, meters from their hiding place.

“Not sure why we’re even keeping it, you know? Lookin’ for trouble if you ask me.”

“Maybe the Major’s screaming for a fight. Or top brass is still pulling that ‘We’re all Americans first’ horse shit again,” the other soldier replied, shifting the rifle on his shoulder and taking another drag of his cigarette.

Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell and did his best to focus on his and Cas’s sweet smell of an orchard of apple trees after the rain instead, with whiskey and leather undertones. He went through each layer in detail. There were still bits of his apple pie and Cas’s thunderstorm in there if he focused. He memorized and categorized the feelings he could smell. Nervousness, Excitement. Pride. It was an exercise that calmed and reassured him.

“Well, one thing’s for sure. If Winchester’s alive, he’ll be back,” the first soldier said smugly. “Stupid dog.”

Dean and Cas exchanged a look. It didn’t matter.

“Happy to put a bullet in him myself if he does,” the other one replied before they finally moved on.

Dean rolled his eyes. As if a bullet would stop him. They waited another minute to ensure the patrol wouldn’t catch any movement before making their way to the aid station.

Dean led the way inside, standing tall. The first thing he saw was Charlie’s massive wolf form taking up one of the beds in the middle of the room. It would have been funny to see the more than 300-pound wolf straining the metal supports of the hospital bed, had Charlie actually been awake and moving.

“You’re not allowed—” CMO Bevell looked up from her paperwork in the back of the tent, her eyes wide as she took in who she had been chastising. Dean was across the room in an instant, grabbing the doctor by her throat before she could scream for help or give their position away.

“I should kill you for what you’ve done to me,” Dean snarled, baring a mouthful of sharp teeth at the Bevell, who couldn’t even draw enough breath to whimper, “to us. To all Weres. You deserve to die, Human.”

CMO Bevell pulled at Dean’s hand around her throat but could not move it. Her eyes were wild with terror.

“Dean, she’s alive but unconscious.” Cas’s voice came from behind him. “Looks like they are keeping her sedated.”

Dean dragged the doctor over to where Charlie lay unmoving.

Cas removed the IV from Charlie’s forearm. “It could be a while before she metabolizes enough of the drug to wake up,” he grimaced. They would not be able to carry her out in this form.

“Now, Chief Medical Officer Bevell, in your expert opinion, do you think a tranquillizer strong enough to keep a Were down would kill an average human female?” Dean asked conversationally. Bevell began to thrash even more, her fingernails scratching at Dean’s skin and her feet kicking at his legs. She would not get away. “How much do you think you would need to overdose?”

“Let’s find out,” Cas growled and stuck her with the same IV that had been in Charlie.

A moment later, Bevell went limp in Dean’s grip, and Dean laid her down on the bed beside Charlie. They were lucky that no other soldiers were laid up in here, especially with how the attack would have gone down. Maybe it had been so bad that they had evaced the injured instead of leaving them here for Bevell and her team of combat medics to take care of.

Dean turned to Charlie and ran his fingers through her reddish-brown fur.

“Hey, Red. It’s me. It’s Zepp. I need you to wake up for me, okay?” He placed his forehead against hers. “I know that it’s hard, but I know you can do it.” He ran his hands through her fur, trying to stimulate the muscles and spread his scent. They did not have long before they’d be discovered. “Please, little wolf, even just shift to your human form so we can get you out of here. I promise I will protect you.”

Dean could smell the worry coming off of Cas and looked up to see it mirrored on his face.

“I’ll grab some of the drugs they were giving us as proof,” Cas said and excused himself to the other side of the room.

They needed to hurry. “Charlie,” Dean whispered in her ear. “I need you to shift now.” They would not leave her behind. They could not.

The base alarm sounded. Dean and Cas straightened, looking at the door. Had their presence been noticed? Why wasn’t anyone storming the aid station? Were they waiting outside? But why sound the alarm and spring the trap early? They waited a few heartbeats as the sounds of men running and shouting filled the air. Cas moved back over to Dean and placed the vials he had stolen in the backpack before holding up what Dean assumed was the Doctor’s standard-issue M4 Carbine Assault Rifle.

Dean’s eyes flicked back and forth between Charlie’s still unconscious body and the front of the tent. The sounds of the men were getting farther away, not closer. They were running to the gate. The sound of gunfire followed closely after.

Dean and Cas shared a look. _Lucifer._

A moment later, Charlie shifted back into her human form and Dean sighed in relief. He quickly wrapped her up in a blanket and cradled her to his chest. Now all they had to do was escape while the whole base was awake and on alert.

They had just reached the entrance when Major John Winchester stepped into the infirmary.

“CMO Bevell, we’re going to nee—”

“Don’t move,” Cas said with deadly calm, raising the assault rifle.

John Winchester stood motionless for a moment taking in the scene before him.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean wondered if his father would shout for help to bring the base down upon them, if his shout would even be heard over the sound of gunfire. Or would he reach for the baretta on his belt and try to shoot them down even though it would take more than one bullet to do so? Or would he pull rank and order them to stand down? Or start to bargain?

“Now Dean, let’s not be hasty,” John Winchester said, his eyes flicking back and forth between Dean and the assault rifle Cas was holding.

Bargain it was. Not the choice Dean would have bet on.

“I wouldn’t call this hasty, _Major_. I’d call it a long time coming,” Dean snarled, showing his teeth.

“If you return to your posts now, I’ll make sure your punishment for going AWOL is lenient,” Major Winchester replied.

“We didn’t go AWOL, we were kidnapped!” Dean snarled. “It wasn’t until—”

“I don’t think you have grasped the reality of the situation, _Major Winchester_ ,” Cas said coldly, stepping in front of Dean, effectively cutting him off. “You can die here and now, quickly and painlessly by this M4, or you can wait until the wolves outside decide to actually come in—which they will—and you can be brutally torn apart by their teeth and claws instead.”

The Major narrowed his eyes and focused on Castiel. “You are POWs turned deserters caught trying to kidnap a soldier, trapped on the inside of a heavily fortified base. I think it is you who doesn’t understand your position.”

“Alternatively, you could walk us out the front gates, and we can tell the pack outside to stand down, and then everyone lives,” Cas continued as if the other man had never spoken. “It would only take a handful of them to slaughter everyone here. The forward base, for example, had an entire squad of men with assault rifles and it took just _one_ Were to kill them all. You’ve surely seen the other reports of bases being completely destroyed by one or two assailants. The wolves outside are toying with you, _John_ , and there are more out there than you think.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?” Cas said conversationally, his rifle never wavering.

Dean was fairly certain he’d never seen anything hotter in his life.

“Dean, can you divest _John_ of his weapons please?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and moved to gently lay Charlie down on the nearest bed before he moved to strip John of his baretta and his knife, making sure to grab the hidden blade in his boot as well. John scowled but did not move, his eyes never leaving Cas or his assault rifle. Dean quickly added the confiscated arms to their backpack, before going back to pick Charlie up. She murmured and moved in his arms, but her eyes remained closed.

“What’s it going to be, John? Live or die?” Cas pressed.

John stood silently for a moment longer. “Live.”

“Very good then,” Cas nodded.

“Humvee,” Charlie mumbled.

Dean blinked and looked down at the woman in his arms. “What was that, Red?”

“Humvee’s safer.” One of her eyes cracked open to focus on him. Dean smiled down at her. “Welcome back, little wolf.” He brought their foreheads together briefly.

“Thanks.” She yawned and snuggled back into his chest.

Dean looked up at John and Cas. “Humvee it is. Lead the way, John.”

“Do remember that we can walk off a bullet wound and you can’t,” Cas added.

John hesitated for a moment before he turned and walked out of the infirmary, Cas’s rifle at his back.

Ten minutes and two tied up mechanics later, John was in the driver’s seat of a Humvee, Cas sitting directly behind him, gun in hand, with Dean and Charlie beside Cas in the backseat, out of view. The vehicle’s windows were small and tinted, and with any luck they would not be spotted.

John gritted his teeth and drove the Humvee to the front gates. A soldier stopped them. It was Captain Ketch.

“Sir?”

“Let me through. I will go negotiate,” John said gruffly.

“But sir?”

“And stop wasting bullets. Surely you’ve noticed that they haven’t come inside yet?”

“Yes sir!” Ketch said and called out, “Ceasefire!”

The sound of gunfire slowly trickled off and then stopped.

“We’ll have you out in a moment —SIR!” Ketch’s eyes had gone wide as his weapon had gone up. He’d caught sight of Cas or the rifle he was holding to John’s back. He peered into the Humvee and Dean bared his teeth.

“What the fuck is going on here, Sir?”

“Never you mind. I have it under control,” John growled. “Have them open the gates, I’m going out to negotiate for our lives.” Ketch stared at them for a moment longer before he took a step back outside of Dean’s field of vision. Dean could hear him clearly enough as he radioed up to the guard and the on-site combat controller. “The Major is going out to negotiate. I’m going with him.”

“Acknowledged, Captain,” came the muffled voice over the radio.

Well, that had taken a turn for the unexpected.

Ketch got in the front seat as the gate was opened.

“Drive,” Cas ordered. And John drove, Ketch waved to the guard on the way by. Then they were outside the walls, without killing anyone, and not followed by a riot of gunfire.

Dean was calling it a win.

“I should have known you’d be at the heart of this mess, Winchester,” Ketch said conversationally, as if he wasn’t being driven into the hands of the enemy who sat just outside of firing range. “I thought Novak’d have more sense, but here we are. Nothing you dogs do should surprise me at this point.”

The three Weres remained silent for a moment. Maybe a win was too strong a sentiment just yet.

“You did get into the Humvee voluntarily…” Cas said finally.

“Yeah, to ensure you three didn’t come back again.”

“Fucking weird way to go about it, dude,” Charlie swore. And all of Dean’s attention moved from Ketch to his Packmate. She smiled. “’M fine, Boss-man,” she said and patted Dean on the leg closest to her. Her limbs were still drowsy with medication but freed from the confines of the blanket he’d stolen. “Boy, was that some rescue,” she snarked. Both of her eyes were open now, and she was doing an admirable job of keeping herself upright.

“You’re welcome.” Dean grinned, overjoyed to see her alive, whole and awake. “I mean we’re just going from the frying pan into the fire though, so you might want to hold your appreciation for later.” He handed her the backpack of their things and she dug through it for some clothes.

“Noted. So what do I need to know? Other than Jackass one and Jackass two are driving us out of the base and,” she took a deep scenting breath. “Shit! You and Novak mated?! How many years was I out for?” Damn, you guys smell good.” She pulled a t-shirt out of the bag and slipped it on.

Dean huffed a laugh and Cas’s lips turned up in a smile.

“You were out for around a week, give or take a day. And once the drugs wore off, we just kinda knew.” Dean shrugged, wanting to kiss Cas but not wanting to distract him from his task of keeping John in line. He placed a hand on Cas’s thigh, and Cas smiled again without looking towards him.

“Figures,” John huffed in the front seat.

“What was that, John?” Cas said calmly tapping his rifle on the side of John’s head “I didn’t quite catch that.” It was a blatant lie. The Weres in the car could have picked up a whisper from outside a vehicle in motion let alone a person muttering in the front seat.

John bristled. “Nothing.”

“Okay then,” Cas said simply and let it go.

“This is so cool! Who would have thought my big bad Packmaster was an Omega who smells like apple pie?” Charlie cooed.

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course, that was what she’d focus on. “How do you know the apple pie part comes from me and not Cas? It’s such a small part of the...”

“Please. I’ve known you for years. It’s definitely yours,” Charlie waved a hand dismissively “and it’s ‘Cas’ now huh?” she grinned. “I can deal with that.”

Dean smiled at her, relieved. “Glad to hear it, Red, cause he’s staying.”

“I should think so!” she chirped. “That explains _so_ much.”

“And we need to get you off those drugs as soon as possible too. The military is using them to sterilize us.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“That’s a lie,” John spat out.

“No, it’s not,” Cas and Ketch said at the same time. Dean and Charlie shared a startled look. How the fuck did Ketch know something John didn’t? He was much further down the hierarchy. What exactly was going on here?

The tension in the car went up considerably.

“Explain,” John gritted out, “and quickly.”

“Lucifer is a lot of things, but he’s not a liar. Not about that,” Cas said simply.

“It’s true, Sir. The military is sterilizing their kind to get rid of them permanently,” Ketch said right afterwards. “As they should. We don’t need those monsters to fight our battles for us.”

“Why do you always put us out front then,” Dean snarked, “if not to fight for you?”

“Cannon fodder,” Ketch returned.

Dean saw red for a minute but Charlie’s hand on his leg brought him up short. He looked over at her—she had gone pale. Dean drew her into a hug, remembering the shock it had been when he’d found out. He breathed deeply and did his best to even out his emotions so that his scent contained comfort instead of anger. The way Charlie’s nose crinkled suggested he’d failed quite badly.

“You’re sitting in a small space with three of those ‘monsters,’ Ketch. Headed out to talk to a group of a lot more of us. I’d be careful if I were you,” Dean threatened over Charlie’s head.

Ketch shrugged. “We’re just chess pieces. And your side has already lost.”

His confidence was mind-boggling. His arrogance was going to get him killed, maybe get them all killed. Dean rubbed Charlie’s back comfortingly and she sat back again. A look of determination crossed her face. She was ready to know more.

“What about Sam?” Charlie asked, getting to the final problem. “He’s in danger now that we’ve—”

“Shhhh, little wolf,” Dean cut her off. “Sam and Eileen are on their way, but I’m not entirely sure they’re not just changing one hostage situation for another.”

“Sam is coming?” John asked, his voice rough.

“Yeah, it’ll be one great big family reunion with your monstrous children you sold into slavery and experimentation. We’ll even take selfies to send to the Campbells—it’s going to be a blast,” Dean snarled at John.

John wisely remained silent, his eyes never leaving the rapidly approaching gathering of wolves in front of them.

“Anything else?” Charlie asked sitting up straighter now.

“Yeah, the guy we’re going to meet is Lucifer. He’s Cas’s estranged brother and Benny’s murderer.” Dean turned to look at her, both of their eyes flashing gold with rage. “And we’re going to kill him. I promise. But not today.”

She nodded, squaring her shoulders as the Humvee came to a stop.


	18. Chapter 18

The humvee suddenly tipped forward with the weight of a giant off-white wolf landing on the hood. It bared its teeth and growled. A moment later the Humvee rocked onto its back wheels as another wolf landed on top of the vehicle. Dean couldn’t smell them from inside, but he didn’t need to, to know the threat was real.

“Time to get out,” Dean announced. John made eye contact with him in the mirror, his eyes wide as if Dean had just told him to blow himself up.

Cas nodded and tapped John’s head again with the barrel of his gun. John opened his door and stepped out, Cas following quickly behind him. Dean followed Cas out his door and ushered Charlie to follow him instead of going out the other side. She shimmied into a pair of pants and then stepped outside with them.

As soon as Dean stepped outside, he immediately identified the hulking brown beast on top of the car as Alistair and the smaller off-white one on the hood as Lilith. Alistair’s rotten egg and decaying flesh scent wasn’t one he would ever forget. Lilith on the other hand, had taken him a moment longer to pinpoint as this was the first time he had been able to get a clean scent off her. The wolf smelled like fire and death and ash, like fire that simmered for years without ever going all the way out, but in a space far too small to contain it, filling the air with poison…she smelled like a pyre! It was an odd scent for an Omega. It lingered in his senses long after it should have dissipated, and Dean forced himself to not bury his nose in Cas’s neck to get rid of it. Dean’s lip curled back in anger when he realized that her designation also explained her interest in Cas.

He never thought he’d see the day where he’d actually want to get back into the human-fear-sweat-and-gasoline-scented humvee, but it had been a strange week.

Alistair and Lilith hadn’t been in the group of wolves they had left earlier when going to get Charlie. In fact, there were at least half a dozen more wolves now standing around than when they had left. Were they expecting trouble? Or were they here to fight? The real question was whether or not they were here for Dean and his Pack or for the Humans back at the base. Dean focused on the giant white wolf in front of him and pushed away the gnawing anxiety of having Alistair at his back. Lucifer shifted elegantly and draped himself in a ridiculous white robe.

“Ah, I see Major John Winchester and Captain Arthur Ketch have joined us.” Lucifer strode past the Humans to stand face to face with Dean and Cas. John’s face went red as the Were went by without even glancing in his direction.

“John was convenient,” Cas said calmly.

“Ketch is just stupid. Hitched a ride when he didn’t have to,” Dean replied, trying to match Cas’s even, unbothered tone while he counted the wolves and their odds in his head. He wasn’t nearly as effective as moderating his tone as Cas was, especially with Lucifer’s foul scent in his face.

“Ah, and Corporal Bradbury, at last.”

Charlie bared her teeth at him and growled. “Murderer.”

“I did have a reason!” Ketch cut in before Lucifer had a chance to respond to Charlie’s threat. “I’m here to collect on our deal. Here are the three Weres you wanted as promised. So you hold up your end of the bargain and leave our base alone!”

Well shit. Good to know that Ketch was the one Dean could thank for this mess, even if the bigoted asshole did it to save his own hide.

Lucifer paused a moment, looking at Charlie, and Dean’s hackles rose even further as her growls got louder. This would not end well. Dean bared his teeth at the other wolf and stepped in front of his Packmate, blocking her view of Lucifer, and his of her. The casual air the pack had been producing quickly morphed into the scent of anger and the threat of a fight. Dean nearly held his breath, waiting to see what Lucifer would do. Lucifer blinked, turned and walked back over to Ketch, looking at him as if he was seeing the man for the first time. “Our deal was for all three. You brought me two, and those two brought me the third. You did not fulfil your end of the bargain so therefore neither can I.” He turned away from Ketch and walked back over to Dean, Cas and Charlie.

“You fucking lying dirty mutt!” Ketch sputtered after him.

Lucifer flicked his wrist and Lilith, the off-white wolf lounging on the Humvee, launched off the hood into Ketch, propelling him forward and into the ground. His shout was quickly stifled by the sound of his head being crushed in her teeth.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. He held no love for the bigotted marine, but his murder was a show of force. He clenched his hands into fists. He must not get angry and push his Pack into a confrontation they were ill-equipped to deal with. They may have been freed from their military cage and then from their prison within the caves, but they were just as much captives here outside the walls than they ever were within. Cas’s hand found his and Dean opened his eyes turning to read trust, love and acceptance in Cas’s eyes. Cas would follow Dean’s lead. Even if that was to their deaths. Dean turned and made eye contact with John. For the first time in his entire life, Dean could see fear in his father’s eyes.

At least John Winchester wasn’t stupid.

“Now Castiel, surely we do not need weapons amongst ourselves?” Lucifer gestured to the rifle held loosely in Cas’s other arm.

Dean glanced back at his strong, stubborn Mate, and breathed deeply. Was this the moment it would all go to hell?

“I’ve grown fond of it.” Cas replied with the same casual air he’d been using since they’d left the caves. His eyes flicked from Dean to Lucifer, ignoring the other wolves and Lilith cleaning her muzzle of blood.

Lucifer laughed.

Dean was grateful he hadn’t drawn attention to the fact that he was packing, and that there were more weapons in the backpack he now held at his side.They wouldn’t be enough. Sure they could take out what, four, or five if they were lucky before they were completely overwhelmed.

“Very well then, shall we return?” Lucifer said with an easy-going smile, before barking, “Kill the human.”

“Wait!” Dean snarled before Lilith could follow through.

Lucifer turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“John is a prisoner of _my_ Pack and as...helpful as your pack has been to us, he still belongs to _me_. He is not yours to kill.” Dean stepped forward, letting go of Cas’s hand. The surrounding wolves watched him unblinkingly.

Lucifer considered him for a moment before showing his teeth in a facsimile of a smile. “That’s true.” He stepped aside and gestured to John. “He’s all yours, _Packmaster_ Winchester.”

Dean felt the ground disappear under his feet as his stomach lurched. Lucifer wanted to watch him kill his own father. Bastard. Dean locked eyes with John. Dean hated him with righteous fury, but it wasn’t enough, and everyone knew it. Dean refocused on Lucifer, not shying away from his ice-cold gaze. “I do not wish to kill him.”

“You would save this human? The one who sold you into slavery?” Lucifer asked.

“I need to talk to Sam first,” Dean replied as calmly as he could, even as the sense of dread curled in his belly. “I will not deprive him of his only remaining parent just to feed my anger.”

“You would seek permission from your Alpha brother?” Lucifer barked out a laugh before sneering, “Are you not Packmaster, _Omega?_ Is that not what you have led me to believe?”

Dean bared his teeth and growled, ignoring the wolves baring their teeth at him in return. “I am. That’s why, as Packmaster, I know that the needs of my Pack outweigh my own.” Dean took a measured breath and felt Cas’s shoulder gently touch his, and Charlie placed her hand discreetly on his back. They were with him.

“So it will be your pack that feeds and clothes and guards him then?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Dean scowled. He couldn’t provide for his Pack or keep them safe. Not before, and certainly not now. Dean ruthlessly shoved his feelings of inadequacy down, he could worry about that after they escaped. Dean glanced around at the wolves surrounding them. If they escaped.

“No, it would be your pack doing those things, if you chose to take him with us. Or you could save yourself the trouble and just let him go. Either way, he’s not yours to kill,” Dean said confidently, hoping his bravado would pay off.

Lucifer stared at him a long time before he flicked his wrist and five wolves turned and headed for the military base. Now it was eleven on three. Much better odds, but the implication was clear. Lucifer could let John go back to the base, to be slaughtered with his men, or Dean could choose to save him and bring him back to Babylon. Either way, the base was going to fall.

“We take him with us,” Dean gritted out. That hadn’t been his first choice.

“Excellent. Shall we then?” Lucifer smiled.

Dean, Cas and Charlie exchanged uneasy looks before nodding. A couple of minutes later Dean was carrying a bound and blindfolded John Winchester on his back while Cas carried a still wobbly Charlie on his, with Charlie carrying the backpack on hers. They ran two-legged, carefully surrounded by the remaining wolves back to the entrance to Babylon, the sounds of gunfire and screaming following them through the wilderness.

John had been silent the whole way back. Now he sat staring at them from behind the bars of his new cell—the same one in fact that Dean and Cas had stayed in upon their arrival here.

“You made the best choice you could,” Cas argued, the three of them standing in the alcove in front of the bars.

“The only choice, really,” Charlie said beside Cas.

“Bullshit,” John swore.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Dean said absently, his entire focus on the man behind the bars. “Go get something to eat.”

Cas suddenly moved in front of Dean, blocking his view of John. Dean scowled but focused on his Mate’s angry glare. He was beautiful when he was angry. Hell, he was beautiful all the time. How had he ever been able to deny it before and how had he gotten so lucky to call Cas his Mate?

“We’re not going anywhere without you. We are in hostile territory with an enemy who would love nothing more than to separate us to gain a tactical advantage,” Cas hissed.

“We are already at their mercy, Cas! You saw how they played us out there! The best we can do is stay strong, and that means food.”

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t eat. Just that we shouldn’t eat _separately_ ,” Cas reasoned.

Dean scowled his eyes flicking over to John and then back at Cas. “And what, leave him to his own devices?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You think he’s going somewhere?”

“He’s got you there, Boss-man,” Charlie grinned. “He’s gotten feisty since you’ve both been gone.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll all go get food then. I just…”

Cas took his hands and all of Dean’s focus snapped to where they were touching. It didn’t matter that they had spent four days wrapped up in each other, Dean still flushed at the rush of electricity between them that skin-on-skin contact created.

“Talk with John. We will be just down the corridor, out of sight.” Cas looked down at their clasped hands briefly before looking back up into Dean’s eyes. It was a concession, to give Dean the space he needed to speak with his father with the illusion of privacy. Dean wasn’t sure how Cas had known that was what he wanted, but he felt a rush of affection for his Mate all the same.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him closer until they were flush against each other. When they broke apart, Cas whispered against his mouth, ”I refuse to lose you.”

Dean thought he heard John say something foul, but he was too wrapped up in Cas to care.

“Same. I’m glad you’re here with me…I mean not _here_ here. I mean...With me. I mean...Oh hell.” Dean sighed and leaned his forehead against Cas’s.”You know what I mean.”

“I do. We’ll get through this together,” Cas said quietly.

Suddenly Charlie had her arms wrapped around them both, her eyes suspiciously wet. “You two are more adorable than I could have imagined! We’re going to get out of this mess and be okay, alright?!”

Dean and Cas untangled slightly to pull Charlie into their hug. “You got it, little wolf.” Dean kissed the top of her head, and hugged them both tightly, comforted by having his Pack in his arms. A moment later, his stomach rumbled and he laughed, reluctantly letting them go. Charlie poked him and smirked. The sooner he had it out with John, the sooner they could all go for food.

“Okay, okay, just give me five minutes, alright? And then we get food.”

“Are you planning on letting me starve?” John said, disdain dripping from every word.

“We didn’t save you so you could die of starvation, _John_ ,” Cas said without looking away from Dean. “We’ll be right around the corner,” Cas said to Dean, giving him a small smile before leading Charlie away.

Dean watched his Packmates head off down the pathway, and realized he was comforted knowing that they were going just outside of view instead of off to find food. He didn’t want to be separated from them ever again. That would go for Sam too when he got here. If he got here. Dean pushed that thought out of his mind. First things first—John.

Dean looked over at his father who was scowling at him from behind the bars. The man wasn’t used to being ignored, rank or no rank.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to go,” Dean shrugged.

“No shit,” John replied. “Those marines' lives are on you.”

Dean clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Was John right? He ran through the events of that evening again in his head, looking for other choices he could have made, other tactical advantages he could have pressed. Every scenario ended in more death than the one he had chosen. No. John was wrong.

“No. They aren’t. Lucifer was always going to take the base, all I did was save you from the same fate. You’re welcome, by the way.”

John scowled and said nothing.

“The only lives I’m responsible for are mine, my Mate’s and my Pack’s. And now, apparently, yours. So don’t do anything stupid to jeopardize that.”

John scoffed. “So unnatural. You know why they keep the whole...” he motioned flippantly with his hand, “second gender thing quiet, right?”

Dean didn’t reply.

“People becoming hormonal sex monsters willing to whore themselves out to the nearest warm body? Men having babies? There would be riots. Mobs murdering Weres in the streets.”

“Weres have existed just as long as Humans have, we’ve lived side by side since the beginning. Just because your species wasn’t ready to handle the news of mine doesn’t mean we’re unnatural.”

John finally stood up and moved to the front of his cell.

“How long did it take after the shots wore off before you opened your legs for Novak? Minutes? Hours?”

Dean felt his ears burning. He did not regret the heat sex or finding his Mate in Cas. But somehow his father still stirred up feelings of shame.

“You should thank me—I saved your life!" John argued, righteous anger colouring his face. "Got you into the military where you’d actually be appreciated as something other than a whore.”

“I had a life and a job before the military after you abandoned Sam and me! I was the one who raised him! I was the one who kept us alive!” Dean snarled back.

“Yeah, and look at where that’s gotten you. The moment you stepped out of the safe place I put you in, you became the hostage of a psychopath and dragged your brother into your problems!”

“We were hostages before we ever set foot in this cave!” Dean snarled, baring his teeth at his father. “Sam was practically under house arrest for the last four years!”

John’s face morphed from irritation to surprise before moving back to determination. “For his own safety, and yours.”

Dean took a step back. That level of denial only came with the true belief that what you were doing was the right thing. His father was brainwashed. “Safety from who?” Dean muttered and then glanced down the cavern towards his Pack. Would they ever be safe again? Were they ever truly safe in the first place? Safety was an illusion. And no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be able to change that, not for himself and not for them. The weight of that thought settled heavily onto his shoulders.

“Just stay here and don’t say anything if anyone comes to talk with you, alright?” Dean said, glaring at John. “We’ll work something out.”

John frowned but said nothing,

“Despite doing everything you could to get rid of me, I’m now the only thing between you and death.” Dean paused waiting for John to work out all of the permutations of his situation. His father was a bastard, but he wasn’t stupid. John scowled and nodded.

“I don’t give a flying fuck if you don’t like me, or trust me, or love me like a father should.”

“ _Like I deserve_ ” went unsaid.

“Until we get out of this mess, you will obey _me_. After that, you can do whatever the fuck you want, as long as it doesn’t concern me or my Pack. Do we have an understanding?”

John moved away from the bars into his cell, turning his back on Dean.

“John! Do we have an understanding?” Dean growled.

John took a seat on the floor. “You could leave me to die.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not you.”

John looked up at him then. Met his eyes. Maybe he saw Dean for who he really was, or maybe he didn’t. But it didn’t matter. Dean turned and walked out of the cave to join his real family—his Pack.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean had to hand it to Lucifer’s people, if there was one thing they were good at, it was feeding an army, literal or otherwise. It didn’t take Dean, Cas and Charlie very long to find the dining area, the smell of cooked meat already permeating the air when they stepped back into the main cavern. The Mess here was bigger than the one at the base had been, dozens upon dozens of tables, with food laid out around the edge of the space. There was beef and ham and venison, all cut into tiny bite-sized cubes. Dean grabbed helpings of all three, Cas and Charlie doing the same before finding a more secluded spot to sit. Dean sat with his back to the wall, a position matched by Cas who immediately began watching other people instead of eating. Charlie sat across from them, backpack at her feet, her posture more relaxed. Dean’s stomach growled and he dug into his food with a fork. The meat smelled so good that his mouth watered. A familiar touch on his arm stopped the fork inches from his face. Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas, locking eyes with him.

“Wait,” Cas whispered urgently.

Dean nodded and put the fork down. As much as the smell was making his mouth water and his stomach growl, he trusted Cas more. Charlie also paused and glanced at the cube of meat on her fork.

“Poisoned?” she asked suspiciously.

“No, I don’t think so,” Cas responded cautiously. “It’s out for everyone to eat, not just us. And there are more efficient ways to kill us. I just…” he glanced around at the other Weres coming and going from the food area, taking what they needed and leaving the rest. “What if they are controlling all of these people…chemically?”

Dean glanced at his overfilled plate of food and then back at Cas. “Can they do that?”

“Before Babylon, I wouldn’t have thought so. But now?” Cas shrugged.

“Point taken.” Dean weighed the options. Everyone seemed content here. Were they all just true believers? Or was there something in the water…or the food? Surely it would take more than one dose to change people's susceptibility?

“One way to find out,” Dean said with a grin and popped a piece of meat in his mouth. Cas and Charlie looked at him with alarm.

“You know, Boss-man. You shouldn’t have been the one to try this. It should have been one of us.”

Dean snorted, finished chewing and swallowed. “I’m not going to put my Pack in danger…err _more_ danger if I can help it.”

“Yes, because we aren’t in more danger if we lose you.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“So? Tell me a lie and see if I believe it.”

“Unicorns are real!” Charlie said without hesitation.

“Been waiting to use that one have you, Red?” Dean smirked.

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him.

“Maybe it’s not lies, maybe it’s persuasion?” Cas mused. “Will you feed me a piece of meat from your plate?”

“Sure,” Dean stuck his fork in another cube and held it up for Cas.

Charlie rolled her eyes.”That’s no good. He’s going to fawn on you regardless of any chemicals he’s consuming. Caring for our needs is practically his purpose in life, and that goes double for you now that you’re mated. It should be something he wouldn’t _want_ to do.”

Dean placed the meat in Cas’s mouth and watched as Cas closed his lips around the fork. His teeth gently pulling the cube off the prongs and his tongue flicking the tips. Dean’s brain helpfully supplied him with images of what Cas’s mouth looked like wrapped around other things Dean had given him. He stifled a moan and glanced up to Cas’s amused eyes.

Dean flushed red and coughed before looking away.

“Really guys? Didn’t you just have like marathon sex before you came back for me? Can we keep it in our pants until we get out of this very serious hostage situation?” Charlie complained, but there was still humour in her eyes.

“Apologies, Charlie,” Cas said after he had swallowed the food in his mouth. “Just double-checking. I feel fine. The same, rather. Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Go ahead, Red. We need to keep up our strength for this serious hostage situation after all.”

“Asshole,” Charlie responded fondly before digging into her plate of meat. “Stand on the table and sing ‘I’m a little teapot’ at full volume using all associated hand movements.”

“No,” Dean grinned, “good try, Red.”

Dean nudged Cas with his shoulder and gestured to his food. For a moment it appeared as if Cas was going to argue with him, his eyes filled with the will to fight, but then he relaxed and nodded. He placed one hand on Dean’s thigh while his other skewered pieces of meat on his fork. Satisfied, Dean turned his attention to the Weres coming and going from the meal room. Sure, there were families with little ones, but the vast majority moved and ate like soldiers, most of whom ignored his little Pack with a practised ease. There were a few, however, who made no show of hiding their regard, including their two guards who had blatantly positioned themselves just inside the entrance to the food area. He would really have to find out their names at some point. For now, maybe he could just call them Dumb and Dumber? Or Harry and Lloyd. Never mind that one of them was female. Dean grinned. Surely that would be better than calling them by their scent markers?

“What’s so funny?” Charlie asked around a mouthful of food.

“Just thinking up nicknames for our escorts. Harry and Lloyd are in the running.”

Charlie laughed as he’d expected but Cas just raised an eyebrow. “I don’t understand that reference.”

“ _Dumb and Dumber_ , Cas. It’s a movie. About two incompetent guys?”

“Oh.” Cas chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. “Well I think they are doing a fairly adequate job guarding us so I’m not sure if it’s relevant.”

Dean shook his head with a grin. Cas had totally missed the point, and Dean loved him for it. “I can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

“I think they’re more like Scooby and Shaggy. 'Cause we may think their presence is silly, but they still get the job done?” Charlie mused.

Dean laughed. “Good call, Red.”

Charlie grinned and went back to her food, and Dean went back to watching their surroundings. He occasionally made eye contact with Cas, as if a magnet kept him coming back over and over again, but he did his best to mostly watch the crowd around them. Thankfully, no one made an overt threat or even bared their teeth, so they were able to eat in peace. Cas’s assault rifle that he’d somehow managed to keep probably helped. But then again, maybe it proved just how fucked they really were when their enemy didn’t care if they carried weapons or not.

Sometime later, Cas squeezed his thigh gently, drawing Dean’s attention from the room.

“Your turn,” Cas said quietly, his eyes now watching the room instead of his empty plate. Dean felt a rush of warmth and gratitude for his Mate—his partner, now in life and in battle—and dug into his food, knowing he was safe to do so while Cas was on watch.

It almost felt like being back on base with Benny, the three of them watching each other’s backs everywhere they went, including the Mess to eat. Dean felt nostalgic for a moment before he shook his head. His life was fucking weird.

“Cassie! Dean-o!” Gabriel called from the entrance as he sauntered into the Mess, pulling Dean out of his musings and his nearly empty plate. His entrance had drawn the attention of the rest of the room as well, and their eyes moved back and forth between Dean’s Pack and Gabriel Novak. Dean scowled. This could go very badly.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” Cas asked coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this particular sibling.

“Oh and hey! This must be Charlie Bradbury!” Gabriel crowed as he came up behind her at the table.

Charlie turned to face him, baring her teeth and growling. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“You should have seen Dean-o here asking over your wellbeing! Such a good Packmaster he is,” Gabriel cooed.

“That’s right. I put my Pack first. Something you could stand to learn,” Dean snarked.

“Oh, but Dean, I _am_ putting my pack first. Lucifer is just as much a part of my pack as Cassie here is. Despite what some of the rest of them would say!”

“So not at all then, as Cas is part of my Pack now,” Dean said at the same time Cas responded.

“You have a funny way of showing it, holding me and my Pack hostage doesn’t really scream ‘positive family relations’.”

“Yeah apparently dear old dad didn’t take your defection very well Cassie. From what I heard he collapsed at his desk in pain when you left! That’s not how it’s supposed to go you know. You caused _quite_ the stir!” Gabriel said gleefully. “I can only imagine his reaction when he finds out about Dean.”

If Cas felt remorse over his father’s reaction, he hid it behind a mask of indifference. “I know. And I would never ask Dean to put his— _our_ —Pack in danger just to satisfy Father’s rules.”

“How noble,” Gabriel drolled. “I hear he barely winced when I left. Ah well.”

“What do you want, Gabriel?” Cas scowled.

“Oh! Yes! That’s right. I come bearing great news!” Gabriel grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“And?” Dean asked, a deep rumbling growl forming in his chest.

“Well, what’s the fun in telling you! Come with me and you’ll see for yourself!”

“Gabriel. Tell us now,” Cas ordered with a deep, compelling growl.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as his smile fell away. “Sam Winchester and Eileen Leahy are here. I’ve—”

The rest of Gabriel’s sentence was cut off as Dean, Cas and Charlie all rose to their feet, scraping the benches as they went. The Mess was silent around them as everyone waited to see what happened.

“Show us,” Dean growled.

Gabriel’s glare moved from Cas to Dean before he turned and walked out of the Mess, Dean, Charlie, Cas and their guards following after him.

Dean caught Sam’s scent long before he laid eyes on his brother. Despite his nose being overwhelmed by the number of Weres here, there was no universe in which he’d mistake the leather and whiskey scent that they both carried, along with Sam’s unique dusty book smell. It was different now, smelled more like a cottage near the sea filled with dusty books and whiskey. But there was also a sour undercurrent: still water, like the person was upset. But the changes to his brother’s scent weren’t enough for Dean to mistake it for what it was. Sam. Sam was here, and he was hurting. Dean ignored the squawk Gabriel made when Dean pushed passed him through the tunnels. Dean did not need a guide to find his brother from here.

Moments later he rushed blindly into an area he hadn’t come across while scouting, following the scent of the man standing in the middle of the room. Dean barely noted the unfamiliar Alpha at his brother’s side, so consumed with taking in Sam’s every detail.

“Sam!” Dean called out. “Sammy!”

Sam turned around, his eyes wide and searching. Dean launched himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around him. They hadn’t seen each other in person for over four years. Hell, Sam had still been a gangly kid last time they’d been together and now here he was, a full-grown man. Sam’s long arms wrapped around Dean in return and the two brothers basked in each other’s presence, neither one wishing to let go. He was taller than Dean now, probably stronger too, but all Dean could think about was that his brother was now safely back with him—with his Pack where Dean could protect him.

Finally, Dean pulled away just enough to look Sam up and down, wiping a tear from his face. “You grew, you asshole.”

Sam’s eyes were also misty. “I’m not sorry.”

“Bitch,” Dean said fondly before leaning back in to scent his brother more thoroughly. There was definitely a new scent about him. A cottage by the sea. He pulled back to raise an eyebrow.

Sam’s face went red and he pulled away to reach for the Alpha who had been standing beside him.

“Dean. This is my Mate, Eileen.” Sam sounded proud, and nervous? He then turned to the woman and signed as he spoke: “Eileen, this is my big brother and Packmaster, Dean.”

Ah yes. Sam didn’t know Dean already knew about the Alpha thing. Well, he knew just how to deal with that.

“Atta boy, Sammy!” Dean grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder, adding, “Congratulations, man,” before he turned to address the woman. “It’s very nice to finally meet you, Eileen.”

Her scent was unmistakably Alpha, but now that he was closer he could tell where the notes of her scent and Sam’s now intermingled. Hers spoke of foreign cliffs meeting the ocean, of wildflowers and of sea spray. Of a cottage filled with leather books and whiskey. She smelled like family. She stood with the confidence of someone who knew how to take care of themselves, and Dean liked her immediately.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she replied with a smile.

Dean felt the urge to hug her, to welcome her into his Pack despite the fact that he could not feel her in his mind. He telegraphed his moves to show he was just going to hug her before getting into her personal space. She allowed it and he hugged her tightly before pulling away again so she could see his face. “Thank you for being there for my brother when I could not. I can never repay you.”

Her eyes softened, even as she grinned somewhat mischievously. “It was my pleasure.”

Sam let out a soft sigh of relief and Dean grinned.

A waft of unhappy Alpha drifted over, and Dean quickly took a step back. He turned and raised an eyebrow at his mate. “Cas, babe, problem?”

Cas, for his part, blushed and then shook his head.

“Cas?” Sam frowned, “As in WO Castiel Novak, the guy you’ve been complaining about for the last couple of months? The person whose presence coincided with our lives going to shit?”

It was Dean’s turn to flush. When Sam put it that way it didn’t sound nearly as romantic.

“Errr…yes. Sammy, Sam. This is Cas. Castiel Novak. _My_ Mate.” Dean reached out a hand and Cas took it, coming to stand beside him.

Sam looked between them, scowling. “But he’s a Novak, Dean.”

“He is my True Mate, Sam,” Dean said softly, hoping Sam would get it, hoping that he would support Dean in this. He didn’t know what he would do if Sam refused to accept Cas. He couldn’t bear to lose either of them.

Sam blinked and it was like watching a stereo getting turned up to eleven. Sam relaxed and smiled. “Uh-huh, the orchard of apple trees after the rain hadn’t tipped me off at all”

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, Mister cottage by the sea,” Dean snarked back, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Relief coursed through his veins as Cas extended a hand to Sam and Sam immediately shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam, although I wish it had been under different circumstances,” Cas said.

Sam smiled. “Likewise!”

For a moment Dean thought that there was going to be another problem, a stupid bout of Alpha posturing, but then Sam lowered his eyes without fuss. Eileen took a moment longer when shaking hands with Cas but eventually did the same as well. Dean practically preened. Sam might have been deferring to Dean’s Mate because he was Sam’s Packmaster, but Eileen wasn’t part of the Pack. Yet. Come to think of it, was his entire Pack going to be made up of Alphas? Dean turned to look at Charlie, the question on his tongue, only to see her move as a blur past him and into Sam’s arms.

“‘Sup, Sam!” Charlie crowed, hugging him tightly. Sam laughed and hugged Charlie back. Then Sam’s face went through a contortion of emotions Dean had seen on many Weres faces when they encountered someone they could see but not smell.

“The scent blocker will wear off eventually,” Dean said and Sam nodded and smiled, looking down at the woman in his arms.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person!” Sam exclaimed, his scent filled with happiness. In fact all of them smelled happy at that moment. Dean basked in the joy of his Pack being reunited, a small win he was going to experience in the fullest.

“Nice to meet you too, Eileen!” Charlie chirped. “Anyone important to Sam is important to us! Isn’t that right, Boss-man?”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Red,” Dean replied with a smile, wrapping his arm around Cas. “We believe in hugs in this Pack. Hope you’re okay with that.”

Eileen smiled at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yes. That sounds good.”

And just like that, Dean felt the shift in his mind as Eileen joined, completing the circle. Now everyone he cared about was alive and together at the same time. He subconsciously touched Benny’s dog tags under his shirt and vowed that they were going to stay that way, no matter what. Dean finally felt Cas relax at his side, and he howled with joy.


	20. Chapter 20

“Howling inside like a wild animal now, are we?”

“Bite me, Gabriel,” Dean snarled without turning to face the other Omega. He just wanted to live in this happy moment forever and forget the looming crisis or the fact that they were being held hostage. By an army of Weres. With guns. And bad intentions. And shit, could they not have let them have this moment for another five minutes?

“I would, but it seems my baby brother already has.”

Dean ignored him but felt a chill go down his back when he scented the other person who had entered the room.

“Packmaster Winchester, are you going to introduce me to our new guests?” Lucifer purred.

Dean looked at Sam, whose eyes flicked back and forth between the newcomer and the rest of the Pack, who had suddenly tensed with Lucifer’s entrance. Dean touched his brother’s arm in comfort, shaking his head slightly. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand before they turned around as one.

“I’m fairly certain you know exactly who they are, as you were the one who had them brought here,” Dean replied.

Lucifer’s smile was venomous.

“Castiel, I know your mate doesn’t have what Father would have called a 'proper' upbringing, but I know for certain that you did.”

Dean felt the minute shudder that went through Cas and brushed their shoulders together in solidarity. All of his senses were screaming at him to remove the threat in front of him and to protect his Pack, but there was no win to be had here. A quick survey of the room only confirmed his suspicions. They had placed Sam and Eileen in an empty enclave with only one exit that was currently being filled by Lucifer, Gabriel and what appeared to be an increasing number of soldiers with guns. Once again, their dinky backpack wasn’t going to cut it.

“Castiel?” Lucifer prompted.

“This is Sam Winchester and his mate, Eileen Leahy,” Castiel said stiffly beside him. “Sam, Eileen, this is Lucifer Novak. Leader and mastermind of a mostly AWOL army of Weres, a mass murderer, our captor and, unfortunately, one of my siblings. Standing beside him is another one of my brothers, Gabriel Novak, who may or may not be involved with all of the evil that goes on here. Haven’t quite figured out if he’s entirely a willing participant or just really stupid.”

“Cassie! That’s not very nice.”

“Neither is murdering and torturing people, Gabriel,” Cas replied without hesitation.

Gabriel shrugged. “My bad baby bro, I didn’t do a good enough job convincing you that everything here was for the greater good.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and replied, “The greater good for whom?”

Lucifer laughed and the hairs went up on the back of Dean’s neck. “For all Weres, Castiel. For a free Were society.”

“And where do Humans fit into this society?” Sam asked.

Lucifer’s attention moved from Cas to Sam, and Dean didn’t know which he felt worse about.

Lucifer smiled. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Sam Winchester. We really should get you tested. I assume you will stop harassing my people now that you’ve seen your brother?”

“What?! Why does he need to be tested? He’s never been on the Therianterine!” Dean stepped forward putting himself more blatantly between Lucifer and his brother.

“Because when else will we get the opportunity to compare the genes of two half-blooded Weres, one who has been exposed to the Therianterine and one who has not? It could be the breakthrough we’ve been looking for,” Lucifer said simply.

“The breakthrough to what?” Castiel asked.

“For a cure, or a vaccine if you like,” Lucifer said. “Surely you have no objections to that, Castiel.”

A vaccine? A cure? For the Therianterine? Surely that was impossible. Dean’s mind raced with the possibilities. Surely once someone was sterile there was no going back. He didn’t know how many of his kind had already been sterilized, but if there was a way to reverse it, then they had to try. They even might be able to save their entire species! A quiet voice in his mind whispered that they might be able to cure him too.

“At the very least, something that can suppress our hormones without sterilization. Wouldn’t that be useful?” Lucifer asked so earnestly, it made Dean pause. Even if Lucifer was a murderer and a scumbag, it didn’t mean he wasn’t also trying to help their species.

“Alright. We’ll go. But not until after we’ve slept,” Dean said, to the shock of everyone else in the room.

Sam got out one “But Dean!” before he quieted down. Cas stepped forward to match him and took his hand. Either way, they needed more information than they had now. They needed an exit and they needed a plan. And they needed to be fully rested or they’d never be able to put anything into action. At least they were together now, and while they weren’t free, their movement wasn’t as restricted as it could be and they needed to make the most of it.

Lucifer nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Agreed. After all, you have had a trying time of it lately haven’t you? Gabriel, you’ll go with them after their...nap?”

Hannah appeared beside Lucifer and whispered in his ear before she turned and left.

“Hannah!” Cas called after his sister desperately, but she hadn’t even turned to look at him.

“I have other things that require my attention,” Lucifer said before following Hannah out of the enclave.

 _Danger! Murderer! Kill him! Now!_ Dean’s instincts screamed at him as Lucifer showed his back to the room. The only things holding him to his spot were Cas’s warm hand in his, and the knowledge that there were enough guns to not only put him down but the whole Pack if he was to lose his head here. Charlie, unfortunately, did not have a cooler head and had lunged after Lucifer, claws and teeth first. Dean managed to grab her mid-lunge and pull her against his chest before she’d stepped out too far. Her failed attack drew the attention of the guards, whose weapons had come up immediately, but Lucifer had not stopped and now was gone from view.

Charlie snarled in frustration and pulled against Dean’s restraint for a moment before she relaxed and turned to bury her face in Dean’s chest instead. He hugged her tightly and murmured into her hair. “Shhhh. I get it. Not now, Red, okay?” She nodded and sighed before pulling away.

“Shall we get you settled then?” Gabriel asked the group cheerfully. He might have been smiling, but his eyes were hard. He knew exactly how badly Dean, Charlie and perhaps the whole Pack wanted Lucifer dead, and he wasn’t here for it. Gabriel led the way out of the enclave followed by Cas, Sam, Eileen and Charlie, with Dean bringing up the rear. It was the first time since they had arrived that Gabriel hadn’t filled their walk with endless chatter.

As aggravating as it was to have so many people escorting them through Babylon, Dean actually felt a sense of relief when they were brought to the room he and Cas had used earlier. It had been more than a full day since they had last been here, and all of the bedding had been swapped out, but the area still held their combined scent and a touch of earlier activities.

Dean beamed at Cas who smiled back at him, while Sam, Eileen and Charlie all wrinkled their noses at the smell.

“Really Dean? The room you mated in?” Sam complained.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Gabriel said before turning back down the corridor, the guards following back out after him. “I’ll come collect you later.”

Dean shrugged. “You think this is a hotel or somethin’, Sammy?”

Sam hung his head. “Sorry. I know we’re in shit. I never should have gone with them.”

Dean moved over to his brother pulling his brother’s head down so their foreheads touched. “It’s not your fault. I gave them the passcode on purpose. You weren’t any safer where you were, so I’m good with the decision I made—because if we’re going to be in danger at least this way we can face it together.” Dean pulled back to make eye contact with his brother before reaching out for the others.

Cas, Charlie and Eileen surrounded them immediately, wrapping their arms around each other. Charlie squirrelled her way in between him and Sam, while Eileen and Cas wrapped themselves on either side of the brothers. Dean held onto his Pack tightly. The many worries of their situation all clamouring for his attention. What would they do about Lucifer? About this cure? When would they get the results of the tests that he and Cas had already done? Would they find anything if they tested Sam? What were they going to do about John? What were they going to do about the innocent people here? What were they going to do about the not-so-innocent people here? How did Gabriel fit in? Could he live with the deaths of those marines? More people would die before this was done, and if Dean was right, Lucifer would be aiming for a much, much higher body count. Were Human and Were societies about to go to war?

“You thinking what I’m thinking, Zepp?” Charlie asked.

Dean looked down at Charlie wrapped up in the Pack. She was safe, protected. For the moment at least. She at least looked content, even if he couldn’t scent her to know for sure. It was amazing how quickly he had gone back to relying on scent to judge the moods of others. Even so, it was clear that he hadn’t been thinking what she was thinking. Charlie lifted her eyes to his and motioned her head to the blankets. _Oh_. Yes. That would help. He smiled back at her. Of course, she knew of his mental state and what would help the most. “Sure, let’s do it, Red.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him while Sam and Eileen just looked confused. Dean and Charlie stepped out of the circle and started stripping.

Sam’s face immediately went red while Eileen just watched curiously. Seconds later a larger sandy-coloured wolf and smaller red one were standing where Dean and Charlie had been, rubbing up against each other and moving back over to the blankets. The recognition in Cas’s eyes made Dean happy, and a moment later a large black wolf joined them in the blankets. Cas curled up around Dean and began to groom him. His rough tongue cleaning Dean’s fur and pushing away his stress. Seconds later Sam and Eileen joined them, Sam having grown into a wolf nearly as large as Cas, and Eileen into a mid-sized grey wolf. They watched for a moment just on the edge of the blanket before Sam caved and crawled over, nuzzling Dean and then Charlie before getting comfortable. He whined to Eileen and she moved onto the blanket as well. Dean pressed his forehead against Eileen’s when she came up to him, welcoming her. She made a small noise of happiness before she curled up with them as well. There was some initial shuffling but once everyone had sorted themselves out, Dean watched as the stress slowly started to drain out of his Packmates as they relaxed. He could feel the bonds of their Pack strengthening and becoming whole. Dean brushed his tongue down Charlie’s back in thanks. She rumbled back at him without opening her eyes.

His Pack smelled content, close to happy even, and one by one they dropped off to sleep until Dean couldn’t fight it either. They were warm, comfortable, as safe as they were going to get. It was all he could ask for. The other stuff could wait.


	21. Chapter 21

“Hey Ash, brought my little brother to meet you,” Dean called out as they entered the lab hours later, as if they hadn’t been escorted there by Gabriel and half a dozen armed guards including Home-Cooked and Bourbon-And-Bubblegum-Over-Steel, or "Scooby and Shaggy" as Charlie was now calling them. Dean ruefully admitted that his initial nicknames seemed to be sticking far better than Charlie’s new ones.

“I don’t think 'little' is the word I would have gone with,” Ash laughed as he came up to greet them, shaking Sam’s hand.

“Sam, Eileen, Charlie, this is Ash. He’s the brains around here,” Dean introduced. “And ignore Miss Stick-up-her-ass over there.”

“That’s Miss Talbot to you, Corporal Winchester.”

“I stand by what I said,” Dean replied without looking away from Ash. “Luci sent us down here to get my baby brother tested.”

“That’s still not the word I would have gone with, but no problem, come on Sam, let’s get this done.” Ash gestured for Sam to take a seat on the bed Dean had used when they’d been here last.

“Out with you lot,” Bela scolded the guards, moving to stand in between them and Dean’s Pack. “You’re taking up space and interfering. And Lucifer would not like to hear about you bothering us.”

“But—” Home-Cooked started.

“Nope. There’s no exit from this room, this lot isn’t going anywhere. So you might as well stand outside and leave us be.”

The guards all shifted nervously back and forth, glancing at each other and then at Gabriel, who nodded.

“Yes Ma’am,” Home-Cooked said and they moved back out into the corridor.

Dean shared a look with Sam. They needed to get rid of Gabriel. Dean glanced at Charlie and Sam glanced at Eileen. Moments later the two women were engaging Gabriel in what seemed to be a lively conversation that slowly drew him away from the beds and closer to the door. Even though his Pack was newly formed in person, they already made a great team.

With a quick flick of her fingers, Bela started up the machine that created a low-level buzz in the room, drowning out their voices.

“Careful, Miss Talbot,” Cas said casually. “You’re going to give us the impression that you like us more than them.”

“Don’t be silly. I don’t like any of you.” Bela sniffed and walked back to Sam’s bedside. “But I’ve done the math, and my odds of getting out of this alive are better with you than they are with them.”

Ash laughed and started writing down Sam’s information.

Dean and Cas shared a glance, this was something they could work with.

“What makes you think that we’re leaving?” Cas asked.

“Please. You lot have 'we’re running at the first chance we get' stamped all over your foreheads.” She rolled her eyes.

Well, they hadn’t planned on being able to sneak out, but being that transparent wasn’t good. Lucifer still allowed Dean’s Pack to walk around freely, even if he had increased the number of guards watching them. He either thought that they weren’t a threat or that they were but would never find their way out of the caves to do anything about it. Or maybe Dean had it wrong, and Lucifer still thought he could convince them to see his point of view. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Dean scowled. There were still too many unknowns.

“Not until you find the cure,” Cas stated.

“Cure?” Bela barked a laugh. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Cas’s response was cut short by Gabriel’s boisterous presence interrupting.

“How are we doing over here, kiddoes?” Gabriel exclaimed, putting his hands on Dean and Cas’s shoulders. They both immediately shrugged him off.

“I’ve only just begun,” Ash replied, not looking away from Sam.

Dean caught Charlie’s eye from the side and she shrugged and mouthed "sorry". It couldn’t be helped.

“Why am I not being tested?” Charlie asked. “Dean explained that you wanted to test those who had been on Theriantine the longest—and I was in the corp before him!”

“Well, since we were able to test Dean, and then he had the good sense to bring Samwich here, we’re hoping we’d have enough data to move forward without subjecting more people to testing,” Gabriel replied smoothly batting his eyes at Sam. Charlie frowned, and was about to argue, but then stopped, and gave Dean a look.

Dean agreed, it was sketchy as fuck, but he was conflicted. What if they didn’t have enough information and by not testing her they were slowing down the process? In which case he should insist Charlie get tested for that "greater good" everyone kept talking about. But on the other hand, if he had the opportunity to protect her, even from something seemingly as innocuous as this wouldn’t he do that? If he could spare her this, any of them this—he would.

Also, Gabriel was barking up the wrong fucking tree when it came to Sam. He was mated and Eileen wasn’t going anywhere, not if Dean had anything to say about it. Dean shrugged and went back to watching Ash poke his brother.

“Say, Dean. You and Cas never gave me the sperm sample you promised last time you came in.”

“Do you still need that?” Cas asked curiously. “Surely our blood tests will have told you what you needed to know about our sterility.”

Sam and Eileen’s eyes went wide.

“Your what?!” Sam exclaimed at the same time Ash said “Well...”

Charlie used the outburst to step back away from the commotion and move towards some computers. Dean scowled. Now he needed to give her time to do whatever she was going to do, and he would have preferred to not have this conversation at all.

“Errr...yeah. The drug they had us on—”

“Therianterine,” Cas supplied.

“Yes, that—the one that kept us scentless. It was a sterilizer.” Dean tried to shrug as if it hadn’t been the most devastating news he’d received in years. It may have even beaten out John betraying them to the military. But it didn’t quite touch him abandoning them when he found out about their species, or when their mother…But…Dean took a deep breath.

“Oh,” Eileen said softly and then signed, “sorry.”

“We want to be thorough,” Ash said trying to cut in and failing as Dean’s Pack didn’t even glance at him.

“Dean,” Sam said sadly and Dean brushed him off.

“It’s fine, Sammy, I’ve—we’ve made peace with it.” Dean held out his hand for Cas, who took it.

Cas squeezed his hand and nodded. “We have each other, and the Pack. We’re okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Sam growled. “We could sue for this!”

Dean laughed humourlessly and covered his face with his other hand.

“Sam, the military is blatantly sterilizing an entire generation of Weres," Cas reasoned. "Suing them is not only frivolous but also ineffectual. They're being supported by the government, and what’s more, the general population probably wouldn’t support us in such a fight. Even if we were to bring a class-action lawsuit against them, it would take years, and by that time it would be too late for our species.”

“But…” Sam said, “but we have to do something!”

“Oh but we are, Samshine!" Gabriel cut in. "That’s what we’re doing here at Babylon! What you’re doing right now in this lab! We are building a better future for all Weres!” Sam and Eileen both glared at Gabriel while everyone else didn’t even bother to look up.

Ash finally gave up pestering Dean and Cas and placed two white plastic cups on the table beside them before he moved back to Sam, blood pressure cuff in hand.

“How do you know it will be a better future?” Eileen pressed.

“It has to be,” Gabriel said sadly.

“I’m not sure the better future you see is the same as the one Lucifer sees, Gabriel,” Cas sighed.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Bela cut in over Gabriel’s protest. “But how will you know if you don’t help?”

“What do you think we're doing here?” Dean snarled.

“You’re being forced to cooperate instead of being a partner for the future of our species!” Gabriel argued.

“I’m unclear on what this better future is supposed to look like as well.” Sam frowned, glancing at his mate. “Freeing Weres from military control is one thing,” he said before he turned his attention back to Dean, Gabriel and Bela, “but what good does it do to kill off entire bases of Humans? How does that not just bring down the wrath of the world upon us?”

“Lucifer is…the leader we need right now in this time of change. Not necessarily the leader we will need in the future,” Gabriel hedged.

“What the hell does that mean, Gabriel?” Cas growled. “You think you’re going to lead?”

“Fuck no.”

“Hannah then?”

Gabriel huffed impatiently. “We both know that’s never going to happen.”

“Then who? Cas pressed and Gabriel looked to the side. A moment passed and then something flickered in Cas’s eyes.

“Oh, fuck no,” Cas growled and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. “Naomi? Really, Gabriel? You put your faith in that bitch? Why would you side with her? It’s not like she treated you well! She’s not even your mother!”

“No, but she’s a hell of a lot smarter than Dad,” Gabriel argued.

“Is she, though?” Cas sighed.

“I’m going to need a bit more context…I know your dad had a bunch of kids with different people but why is Naomi worse?” Dean cut in.

“Dad’s a bit of a…” Gabriel started.

“Philanderer is the word you’re looking for,” Cas drolled. “Father keeps a wife, a mistress and my Omega-dad on the property back in upstate New York, and then has affairs with half the Upper East Side.”

Sam and Eileen looked just as ill as Dean felt.

“Nope. Man-whore. Man-whore is definitely the word I was looking for,” Gabriel snarked.

Cas chuckled darkly. “None of them are his true mate so they aren’t quite as...secure, but they also don’t care as much. He gets willing bed partners and an endless string of legitimate and illegitimate offspring. And in return, they get financial support and status. Or at least the first two do.”

“That’s…different,” Sam replied, unsure of how to take this new information.

Dean looked away and tried to shove down the errant thought about how casually Cas and Gabriel spoke of their father. Maybe that was normal behaviour for them? Something that Cas expected he too would have at some point?

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Cas said, cupping Dean's face gently, turning it so that their eyes met. Dean’s world narrowed down to Cas’s small smile, brilliant blue eyes and the comfort that came with their shared scent. “I am not my father. I have everything I want right here.”

Dean breathed, the tension and the spinning thoughts were dismissed as easily as they had arrived. How did Cas always know what to say? He blushed when he realized his scent had given him away. Again. He’d really have to work on that…or maybe not. He leaned in and kissed Cas chastely in thanks. “Me too,” he whispered against Cas’s mouth before he reluctantly pulled away. Then the world came back into focus and all of the eyes in the room were on them and their moment.

“So…this Naomi chick?” Dean prompted, waving his hand at the others. He saw Ash go back to studying his brother while Sam ignored him in favour of paying attention to the conversation. Eileen was also focused, which just left Bela and Charlie, the former looking as if she was memorizing the conversation to be used as a weapon later, and the latter still busy searching one of the computers near the back of the cave while everyone else was preoccupied.

“Naomi is Michael, Lucifer and Dumah’s mother, and father’s wife. She’s a power-hungry manipulative bitch,” Cas explained.

“Underselling it a bit there, Cassie.”

Cas rolled his eyes but continued as if Gabriel hadn’t interrupted. “She will do whatever it takes to keep her children on top, even if it means crushing Father’s other legitimate children like Gabriel here. Gabriel, Hannah and Anna are children of Father’s mistress, Rebecca, or the 'surrogate' to the public. Very on the up and up, as it were.”

“What about his illegitimate children?” Eileen asked.

“Not worth wasting her time on,” Cas responded flippantly.

“Oh, but you’re skipping the most relevant part!!” Gabriel grinned and paused, clearly looking for reactions before continuing, but with nothing but raised eyebrows forthcoming he finally caved and continued. “Naomi tolerates Mom’s kids, but Cassie here? Hooo boy. Her hatred for him is on the next level!” Gabriel crowed delightedly as if it was the juiciest bit of gossip he had ever heard.

“I’m so glad my pain brings you so much joy,” Cas deadpanned.

“Well, fucking the gardener is one thing, but legitimizing the resulting bastard? Wow, what a power move. I mean Dad had barely looked at any of his other kids for years and years and then suddenly you come along and he makes you an actual threat! It was a shock, I tell you! We hated you! Well, that is until Naomi started putting more of her energy into making your life hell instead of ours, then we warmed up to you a bunch! Now you’re just cute baby Cassie.” Gabriel grinned.

Dean’s mind spun. He had always been angry with the Novaks for the Dive, but he’d also envied them, a whole pack that moved together, cohesively as a unit, strong and smart and united. The way a pack should be. Or at least he thought. But the way Cas had described his loneliness before didn’t even touch how terrible Gabriel was describing his childhood now. It must have been an absolute nightmare to grow up in a household where everyone hated him for a decision someone else had made. Where grown adults went out of their way to ruin the lives of children in their care. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. Maybe they were better matched than he thought.

“You mean strong, smart, compassionate Warrant Officer Castiel Novak,” Dean stated, and Cas flashed him another small smile.

“The military thing was Naomi’s doing as well,” Gabriel remarked. “Notably, none of the other Novak children ended up on the wrong side of this fight. Not even the bastards.”

“Still not convinced your side is the right one either, Gabriel,” Cas replied, “and as much as I still hate Naomi, I can’t hate her for putting me in the military. Despite my probable sterilization.” Cas was unable to continue for a moment, taking a deep breath before he continued, “It’s been one of the only times in my life that I felt free from family obligations, plus, it brought me Dean.” Cas smiled at Dean again, and Dean felt his heart flutter.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Dean grinned.

“But did she know that she’d be sterilizing Castiel when she sent him to the military?” Sam asked.

“What better way to get rid of a threat, right?” Eileen continued ticking off her fingers one by one. “Time away from the family politics so he couldn’t make any moves, possible death in combat, and even if he survived he wouldn’t have any offspring to threaten the positions of her kids and grandkids,” Eileen said. “It’s genius really.”

“I hadn’t thought about it that way, I…” Cas stammered. “I thought I was sent because I was father’s only disposable legitimate child. Someone they could show as the Novak family supporting the military without actually sending someone they needed.”

“Well that could have been part of it too.” Eileen shrugged.

“Naomi was always playing the long game, you know that, Cassie.” Gabriel shrugged. “It sounds like something she would do.”

“I don’t even know why she thought I was a threat. I didn’t want—and I still don’t want—to control the Novak family. I am honestly grateful to be away from them.” Cas looked at Dean and Dean nodded encouragingly back at him.

“The way everything came together was really messy, actually,” Eileen continued.

“How so?” Cas asked at the same time as Gabriel frowned.

“Who are you, again?”

Eileen rolled her eyes. “I’m Eileen Leahy. I work for Were Rights International. And as for messy? Either the military had the Therianterine ready for their new recruits before the Dive even happened, meaning they were already aware of us, or they had a silent partner with deep pockets who supplied them with the product and the idea of recruiting and controlling us sometime in the initial days. Either way, those shots were already in production. Otherwise, it would have taken years for something like that to be created, tested and put into production, let alone distributed across the entire US military.”

Bela’s machine hummed in the silence in the wake of Eileen’s statement.

“So?” Sam spoke first, clearly not as shell-shocked as a few others in the room. It was a conversation he’d probably had with his mate a couple of times before. Neither Ash nor Bela looked entirely surprised either, but then again, they had probably been working with the Therianterine for quite some time now. So it wasn’t a stretch to think they’d figured out that much already. “Do you think Naomi knew?”

Cas and Gabriel shared a look before they nodded.

“Without question.”

“I’d put money on it.”

“Finally something we agree on, Gabriel.”

“Knew you’d come around, Cassie.”

“Stop calling me that,” Cas growled. “And I haven’t ‘come around’ as you say. It doesn’t take much to agree that Naomi is conniving and vindictive.”

“What about your...father then?” Dean asked.

“I know the answer to that question,” Bela said with an unimpressed sniff.

“And are you going to share with the class or what?” Dean snarked when she didn’t immediately continue her sentence. Was she planning on bartering for the information? He wouldn’t put it past her.

“You’re not going to like it,” Bela warned.

“We never do,” Sam sighed.

“Novak Industries.”

“What about them?”

“They are the original manufacturer of the Therianterine.”

The explosion of anger and denial quickly devolved into horror and sorrow. The scents in the room had gotten heavy and dark, and for a fleeting moment Dean almost wished they were scentless again, if only to save them from this lingering scent of grief.

“But why?” Cas asked, staring off into space. “I can believe a lot of things about Father, but wanting to exterminate our species isn’t one of them.”

“Maybe he had another goal in mind? And this was a byproduct?” Eileen considered.

“Oh...you mean like toothpaste and velcro!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sam?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Lots of inventions started out as people reaching for other things and found new products instead.The space race was one of them. It kick-started invention in a way that completely transformed our world including toothpaste and velcro and…”

Dean shook his head and smiled as Sam continued to rattle off different examples of inventions created during R&D for space. At least something good had come of all of this. His brother really was a geek, and Dean would never regret joining the military to give Sam the time and space to become one.

“Necessity breeds innovation!” Sam exclaimed, his enthusiasm for the subject unhampered by the situation.

“That’s all well and good, but what was dear old dad searching for?” Gabriel cut in across Sam’s monologue.

“Does it matter?” Cas said bitterly. “What matters is that our family is responsible. Responsible for outing our society, leaving Weres open to discrimination and hate, forcing us into slave labour in the military, and now potentially the root cause of our species going extinct.”

“No. Stop that,” Dean growled, his anger over Cas’s family growing as he watched the weight of their burden start to crush his Mate. “This is not your fault, Cas.”

“But—”

“That’s an order!” Dean bared his teeth at Cas and everyone stopped to look at him, surprise colouring their faces and their scents.

Cas glared at him stubbornly for a moment before he nodded and relented. Dean relaxed a fraction. He knew it wasn’t going to be that simple.The Novak Pack’s misdeeds would weigh heavily on Cas for a long time, but hopefully Dean could help redirect those feelings into something productive.

“Sorry everyone,” Dean apologized. “The point is, we are not responsible for other people’s choices and we can’t change what’s already happened. We can only stop it from continuing. Which is why we are here. Yes?”

Dean looked around the room, and each person nodded their head at him in turn. Everyone except for Bela who rolled her eyes and Gabriel who grinned.

“Glad your mate is smart enough to see the light at least, Cassie!”

“I’m not on your side, Gabriel.” Dean spat out. “I’m on my own side. My Pack’s side, and whatever is best for them is best for me. Currently, it is helping you, but it sure as shit isn’t joining your war.”

Gabriel shrugged and smirked. “We shall see. It’s a slippery slope.”

“Fuck off, Gabriel,” Cas snarled before he tugged on Dean’s hand. Dean looked over at his Mate only to be surprised with Cas holding the two white plastic cups Ash had left on the table in his other hand. “How about we get those samples for Ash while we wait for him to finish with your brother and take our minds off all of this, hmm?” Those eyes that had consumed him from the moment they met were fierce now, full of anger and promise, and love, and no small amount of mischief.

Dean choked out a laugh. “You always know what to say.” Dean let Cas pull him away from the others and back to a small cave off to the side. “Do as Ash asks, and close your ears, Sammy!” Dean called out. His brother groaned in return, muttering about how he’d already smelled enough thanks, he didn’t need to hear it as well.

“Don’t be shy!” Gabriel shouted back.

Dean gave him the finger without turning around.

The cave was much smaller than Dean had pictured, and sat directly around a slight bend in the rock wall. Dean nearly bumped into Cas when he stopped inside. Cas’s body language was still tight and he smelled irritated and upset. After a breath he turned around, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean didn’t think he would ever stop loving the way his Mate said his name. Even when Dean was just "Winchester," the way Cas’s voice rumbled out his name had always gotten Dean’s attention. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas in return. “Hey Cas, it’s not much but…”

“We’ll make do.” Cas kissed him chastely before pulling back to look into his eyes. Dean watched as Cas started to regulate his breathing and slowly force himself to relax. It was extremely impressive to watch Cas go from tight and anxious to soft and pliant in his arms.

“Gabriel’s an ass. He’s wrong, and I’m sorry—”

“Shhhh,” Cas said against his mouth before kissing Dean again, his tongue sliding along Dean’s lips, requesting access. Dean quickly opened his mouth, eager to taste Cas once again. Despite what they had been through, Cas was still as intoxicating as the first time they had kissed. They kissed leisurely for a while, giving and seeking comfort in each other’s arms.

“Did you really mean for us to...uh…” Dean gestured to the room they had just left.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas’s eyes twinkled as he ground his hips against Dean’s. Dean bit his lip, holding in the noise that wanted to escape at the feel of Cas’s semi pressing up against his hip. “But you’ll have to be quiet, as they can hear us. Can you do that for me?”

“Nnnhhhh…I’ll try.” It would be the first sex of any kind they would have outside of their heat and rut, but Dean wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself any better than he had then. He leaned in to kiss Cas again, this time with purpose, the fire in his blood rising with the thought of it. His hands started to roam Cas’s back while Cas’ hands moved down to grab his butt.

Cas swallowed Dean’s moan as his fingers massaged Dean’s ass, the smell of Dean’s slick already starting to permeate the air. Dean had a fleeting thought about how they were going to either chase everyone out of the next room or scar them for life with this display. But it would keep Bela and Gabriel busy enough that they might not notice Charlie on the computer either so…then one of Cas’s fingers ran up the seam in his pants past his hole and all other thoughts fled.

Dean broke their kiss to pant into Cas’s neck. He felt like he was overheating. “Cas...I need—”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Cas’s hands left his backside to cup his erection tenting his cargo pants. They had insisted on wearing their own clothing upon their return to base. The loose cotton pants they had been borrowing were comfortable, sure, but they weren’t practical. Dean whimpered and licked and sucked around Cas’s mating bite that wasn’t even 48 hours old yet. Cas’s clever fingers quickly undid Dean’s pants and pushed them down. A moment later Cas was on his knees in front of Dean, eying his formidable erection as if he hadn’t had a full meal in weeks.

One of Cas’s beautifully strong hands tightened around Dean’s dick, giving it a few measured strokes while the other caressed Dean’s ass, his fingers coming close, teasing but not touching Dean’s leaking hole.

Dean whined, the desire for Cas to fill him rising up within him. “Cas.”

Cas gently nuzzled Dean’s erection before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, a finger pushing inside at the same time.

Dean bit down on his own hand to keep from crying out.

Cas looked up at him, his eyes filled with lust. A second finger slid alongside the first and Dean bucked into Cas’s hand and mouth. Cas pulled off Dean’s dick and handed him one of the bottles before gently turning him around and bending him over slightly. Dean nearly came right then as he felt Cas’s talented tongue cleaning up his slick that had been running down his thighs. He could feel more leak out and Cas’s tongue following it up to the source until it licked across his hole. Then his tongue pressed in beside his fingers, curling and sucking up his juices.

Dean’s skin was burning, it felt tight and uncomfortable and the need for Cas to fill him again rose within him like an untamed beast. It felt like he was going into heat again. But that was impossible.

Cas’s moan reverberated through Dean’s body and Dean barely had the wherewithal to move the cup in place before he was spilling into it. Cas stayed where he was as Dean milked the last drops of come into the cup before closing the lid. He breathed deeply. He wasn’t sated. Something was wrong. Fuck. “Cas?”

Cas’s tongue was thrusting into him the way Dean wanted—no, needed—his dick to be. He didn’t have to see to know that Cas had opened his own pants and was jacking off to the same rhythm he tongue-fucked Dean with. Their combined scent was overwhelming, filled with lust and love and urgency. Cas moaned into Dean’s ass and Dean’s cock twitched in interest. Shit. The desire to be filled was growing ever stronger.

Cas pulled away just in time to catch his own release into his cup. His hand squeezed around his knot, his eyes closed in bliss and concentration. After a moment he looked up at Dean, his eyes going from lust to concern “Dean? Are...you okay?”

Unsteadily, Cas got to his feet, one hand still holding his knot, the other coming up to stroke Dean’s face and pull him in for a kiss. Before their lips met Cas’s eyes went wide with recognition and then with fear.

“ASH!” Cas bellowed.

As embarrassing as it had been for Ash to join them in the alcove, half-naked and post-coitus, it wasn’t half as bad as being lead out into the other room reeking of sex and desire, his erection tenting his pants, and being hooked up to an IV with the rest of his Pack watching. Ice was not easy to come by in caves in the middle of nowhere but they did have some, which was immediately put to use trying to reduce his fever.

“We’ve only seen this once before,” Ash explained to the group as Dean moaned and did his best not to touch himself while lying on the bed behind them. Cas was at his side, holding his hand, but his focus was split between him and the explanation at the foot of his bed.

“Most Alphas and Omegas go into rut or heat fairly soon after going off the shots as their hormones readjust, just as Castiel and Dean did. But on occasion, an individual will not level out normally, and any sexual contact will bring on another bout.”

“For how long?” Sam asked.

Ash grimaced.

“What happened?” Eileen demanded.

“They died.”

“What?!” A chorus of loud voices all started talking at once, but Dean couldn’t sort them out, his mind hazy and disorganized as his skin burned and his eyes blurred.

“...not meant to go through it that often…”

“...stop it? Isn’t...”

“...But what…”

“...not enough...”

His Pack smelled upset.

“I’m here, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean did his best to focus on Cas’s deep, stubborn blue eyes that moved into his field of vision.

“Need you,” he whispered, his breathing laboured.

“I’m here,” Cas whispered back, “and you’re not going anywhere.” Dean felt Cas lie down on the bed next to him and pull him tightly into his arms. Dean pressed his face into Cas’s neck, trying to focus on his calming scent and nothing else. That soothing mix of their orchard of apple trees after the rain overlayed with the Pack scent of whiskey and leather.

“...but—!” Sam’s voice stood out in the crowd, arguing.

“We have no choice!”

“There’s always a choice!” Sam’s voice came again.

“...blood? No, that won’t work, I’ve…”

“Use mine.”

Dean moaned as slick leaked out of his hole and his hips thrust against Cas’s hip. The lack of proper friction felt like death. There was no embarrassment left as the pain took over.

“...blanket!” Cas snarled at someone outside of Dean’s field of vision, and moments later Dean was covered with a rough military blanket that did nothing to help his temperature but did hide him from the eyes of everyone else in the room.

“It’s okay, Dean, go ahead,” Cas whispered in his ear, his arm pulling Dean closer to him, his hand dipping below his waistband to finger him. It was spectacular and sensational and not nearly enough, not enough for a man dying of thirst.

Someone—not Cas—grabbed his arm, and he nearly wrenched it back but Cas kissed him, capturing what little focus he had on where they were touching. There was a scratchy feeling on his arm and then a cold soothing sensation started to fill him.

He didn’t know how many times he came in the time that followed, or how much time had passed but slowly, surely, his skin stopped stinging, his body stopped screaming, and the need to be filled slowly dripped away. As his mind started to clear he heard Cas whispering to him, telling him that everything was going to be okay, that he would be fine, and that the Pack was safe.

Dean fell into an exhausted sleep with Cas’s words of love in his ears.


	22. Chapter 22

**One Week Earlier.**

Sam sat at his kitchen table, laptop open in front of him, his girlfriend—no, his Mate—by his side, anxiously awaiting his brother on Skype. It was the right date and time, (the computer clock said 7:01 P.M.), so it was only a matter of time now. Sometimes it took a little bit longer for Dean to log on for various reasons. Sometimes someone else ran late with their call or Dean had to run from the other side of the base to get there, or sometimes the internet was just spotty that far out. Occasionally he even brought Charlie or Benny with him to chat with Sam, normally the week after Sam had been particularly hard on him about something. Regardless, his brother had never missed one of their calls. Not once in four years. His computer hit five after and he couldn’t help but bounce one of his knees in anticipation. He really wanted to introduce Eileen to Dean. They were all family now, after all. He hoped that his brother would be supportive, no, he knew that he would be. Dean was always supportive of whatever he was into, from the very beginning.

Sam had failed to mention that Eileen was deaf, but that wasn’t the omission that made him nervous. It was that he hadn’t told Dean that Eileen was an Alpha. It wasn't like Dean lived there, and the military being what it was, it might be years yet until he came home. But by that point, she would be Pack anyways, and Dean would have to accept her for who she was. Sam shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Eileen placed her hand on his arm soothingly and he glanced over at her.

“It’s going to be fine, Sam,” she said signing as she spoke, her eyes filled with love.

“Yeah. I know. It’s just…” he tried and then sighed and signed, “I love you.”

The smile she gave him when she signed it back in return heated his insides and filled him with courage. Everything was going to be just fine. Dean wasn’t John. Dean would accept anyone Sam loved because he wanted Sam to be happy. His brother was a good person and a good Packmaster.

Sam turned his eyes back towards his computer. Ten minutes after. The two of them watched the clock and wrapped an arm around each other. Fifteen minutes in. Twenty. At the half-hour mark, Eileen tapped him again and he pulled his gaze away from the blank screen to her eyes.

“Maybe he forgot? Or got called away?”

Sam shook his head. “No. He would have sent a message if he had to reschedule, and Dean doesn’t forget. Not ever.”

“Is there any other reason he wouldn’t be here?” She asked, even though they both knew the question she was really asking.

Sam held her gaze for a long time before he shook his head. “Dean’s not dead. I would have felt it immediately.”

Eileen nodded her acceptance. “Then?”

“Pack a bag. We may have to leave in a hurry if Dean went AWOL.”

Eileen nodded and immediately got up to do just that. There was no arguing, no complaining, just no-nonsense acceptance and practicality. Within twenty minutes they had everything they needed packed into two duffle bags.

“What happens now?” she asked. Sam scooped her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Damn, he loved this woman with every fibre of his being. When he put her back down they held each other close for a moment, using their combined cottage by the sea scent to soothe one another.

“We wait,” Sam said.

And so they did. For hours they waited and waited, and nothing happened.

Eileen wanted to sleep in shifts, but Sam’s mind was so busy with all of the possibilities that he could barely sit still, let alone sleep, so he kept watch while Eileen slept. He had been lulled into a false sense of security for years at this point, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d always known that this day was coming.

Dean would be killed in action and men would show up with Dean’s effects to tell Sam something he already knew. Maybe even haul him off to war in Dean’s place. Or maybe one day Dean would wake up and just be done, he would walk away, disappear into the night, no note, no plan, just gone. Maybe he would tell Sam, but maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he would take Charlie with him in that situation. Maybe Dean had convinced himself that Sam was better off without him, and the military wouldn’t go after him if they thought Sam knew nothing. Or maybe one day Dean would show up at his door, and they would have to run.

But surely the military would have contacted them by now had Dean gone AWOL. Maybe they were just watching for signs of something wrong. Or for Dean to show up at Sam’s front door just as he’d always dreamed about to try and capture him. Maybe if he and Eileen continued on with their regular routines and acted as if nothing was amiss, then the military wouldn’t intervene. They’d probably figure Sam had no more knowledge than they had and would leave them alone.

Or not.

Sam had known about his minders for years, usually, they kept a discreet enough distance that they didn’t really interfere or bother him at all. The day after the missed phone call, however, they suddenly became a very noticeable, and very intrusive presence. A black sedan pulled up behind Sam’s Prius, blocking him in.

“Can I help you boys with anything?” Sam asked, doing his best to look as casual as possible in his slippers and robe, holding his coffee cup in one hand, and knocking on the window of the car with the other,

The tinted window rolled down just enough to give Sam a glimpse of the two suits sitting inside. He noted and dismissed the level of tint on the front windows was illegal in California. He had bigger problems today.

“No. We’ve already informed your office that you won’t be going into work today.”

“I see,” Sam said and sipped his coffee. Was it to be house arrest then? “And if I were to want to get groceries?”

“Order in.”

“Or go for my morning run?”

“Skip today.”

"And Eileen?”

“Her too.”

“Got it,” Sam said and turned around and went back into the house. Maybe they should have left last night after all.

* * *

It went on like that for days, with Sam and Eileen watching the men in the car watching them.

That is, until there was a soft tapping on their inside duplex wall.

“Tap tap tap TAP TAP TAP tap tap tap”

Sam’s eyes had immediately gone to the wall, confused.

“What is it Sam?” Eileen asked

“Someone is tapping on the wall,” he said, turning to look at her briefly before his eyes were drawn back to the wall and to the tapping.

“Okay, like to redecorate? To hang a nail?”

Sam shook his head and got up to put his hand against the wall. He gestured for Eileen to join him and she placed her hand on the wall beside him. Her eyes flew open when she felt it.

“Someone is talking to us!”

Sam agreed.

Sam had met his neighbour a handful of times since he’d moved in a couple of years back. He was a quiet guy, kept mostly to himself, and hadn’t caused them any trouble about their designations when Eileen had moved in. It had been a relief, honestly, to not have to worry about the person they shared a wall with, especially after all of the passive-aggressive and sometimes fully aggressive way complete strangers sometimes acted around them when they went out in public together.

At least the Humans had no idea their pairing was odd. It was one of the reasons they had chosen this area in particular, it boasted about its low Were population as a perk. They had probably only been allowed to move in because the military had gotten involved on their behalf.

Sam nodded, took a deep breath and knocked back.

Moments later a large hole had been removed from the drywall and the light unobtrusive scent of a Beta came wafting into their side of the duplex. Light rain maybe? Ozone and cloudy weather after a storm and pine trees. Moments later the scent was followed by the head of their neighbour, Gadreel.

“Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy,” he said, nodding to each of them. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this but here we are. You know me as Gadreel Milton, but what you don’t know is that I am actually a member of the Novak family, and I’m here to take you to your brother.”

Clearly Gadreel thought that being a Novak would immediately impress them, and was disappointed when they didn’t show gratitude or relief for this explanation.

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked, both eyebrows raised. “And we are just supposed to believe you then? That you’re a Novak because you say you are? And even if you were? So what? I don’t owe your family anything. In fact, I’d have some choice words for your Packmaster if we ever were to meet.” Sam bared his teeth with his threat, his growl growing in his chest. “I’m supposed to believe that you’ve been placed beside us on purpose in case of such an event?”

“Well—yes!” Gadreel said, confused. “I mean, alternatively, you could just spend the rest of your lives under house arrest instead? Those guys outside seem more like the enforcers than I do, don’t they?”

“I have no reason to trust you over them. For all I know you’re just bullshitting and are going to walk me straight into the military’s hands if we go with you. Or worse, you are looking for leverage against my brother because he isn’t cooperating anymore than I am.” Sam snarled.

Gadreel scowled. “Are you serious? I’m supposed to be saving you right now! You are wasting precious time!”

Sam shrugged. “I have nowhere to be.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Gadreel. It was only half true. If the men outside made a move they’d have to make a run for it, but even if they did, he didn’t know where they would go. He had been betting on house arrest, not kidnapping.

Gadreel looked back and forth between them, becoming more and more frustrated. Sam knew that his anger and irritation was leaking into his scent, just as it was Eileen’s beside him. What tactic would his neighbour use next? Would he threaten them with violence? Blackmail them? Bribe them? Sam bared his teeth at Gadreel again, furious with the possibilities. “It will not go well for you if you try to take us by force.”

“Fine fine!” Gadreel sniped and popped his head back into the other side. “I will get you proof.”

Sam and Eileen spent the rest of the day drifting around the house, checking on the men in the car (they didn’t move), watching the neighbourhood (unaffected by their current dilemma), checking for military updates on both secure and unsecured channels (nothing as per usual, and even Twitter was quiet) and Sam constantly refreshing his browser in hopes of receiving a message from Dean (nothing). Every hour that went by without a word made Sam even more anxious and resolute on his need to do something, anything other than this.

Many mostly tedious but also somewhat anxious hours later, Gadreel’s head suddenly pushed through the hole in the wall once more, hanging there as if disembodied.

“Well?” Eileen looked unimpressed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Poughkeepsie?” Gadreel grimaced, clearly nervous about the outcome of this passcode.

Sam blinked for a moment before he grabbed his pre-packed duffle bag and held out his hand for Eileen, she grabbed her bag and they faced the floating head in the wall together.

“Okay. We’ll go with you. I assume you have a way out?”

Gadreel’s shocked face might have been entertaining had Sam’s thoughts not already been preoccupied with his need for immediate action and wondering which scenario had led Dean to use their emergency passcode. He certainly hadn’t expected Gadreel to come back with it. He didn’t know what he had expected, but it surely wasn’t this. Had Dean given the password freely? Sam hoped so, as he was betting his and Eileen’s lives on that being true.

They were smuggled out of the duplex in their neighbour’s SUV, stuffed into a much too small secret compartment between the backseat and the trunk. Gadreel had dropped them on the tarmac on an airfield in front of a private jet, cited his need to return to the duplex in a reasonable time frame for grocery shopping as to avoid suspicion, and had promptly driven off without further explanation. It had left Sam sore, stiff and in a foul mood. So far, the extended Novak family had left a lot to be desired. But at least he wasn’t stuck with this one as Dean was stuck with WO Novak.

In fact, Sam reflected, everything had been fine or at least fairly consistent until that Novak guy arrived in Dean’s life. It couldn’t be a coincidence that as soon as the Novaks got involved with the Winchesters, everything went to hell.

Without trouble, Sam and Eileen boarded the private plane and were whisked off to some unknown destination. It was the only lead they had to Dean, and they were going to see it through, regardless of where it landed them, literally or figuratively.

The same anxiousness that had plagued him at home now took hold of him on the never-ending plane ride, and this time he couldn’t even get up and walk around safely. So he sat in his seat and tried to contain his limbs as he tapped and fiddled. He couldn’t even read, write or play on his phone or computer as they had left all of their electronics back at the house. It made sense really, they wouldn’t be able to be tracked, and with any luck, their guards wouldn’t even notice they were missing until they had already reached wherever it was that Gadreel had sent them. On the other hand, if they were being kidnapped or if this went sideways, they were completely unable to call for help.

Sam looked over to Eileen sitting quietly beside him. She had brought a book to read and was seemingly completely absorbed in its pages. She didn’t seem or smell upset or worried even, just calm and ready. She was amazing. And every day Sam fell more and more in love with her. He wasn’t sure what he had done in this life to have found her, but he was endlessly grateful for her calm, straight-forward and practical thinking. Not that she didn’t get nervous, upset or angry, as he had already witnessed, she just seemed to be able to control and contain her emotions in a way he hadn’t really seen in very many people, and certainly not within his own family. She was wicked smart and had a sharp and talented tongue…Sam shook off those thoughts before he gave himself yet another problem to deal with.

There were a lot of things that Sam was expecting when the plane landed in the wilderness and they were picked up by a Humvee. Arriving at a sprawling cave system filled with more Weres than he had seen in his entire life wasn’t on the list.

Things went from bad to worse when suddenly they were being escorted through the maze of tunnels at gunpoint, the first real weapons they had seen since their adventure started with Dean’s missed Skype call earlier in the week. They were pressed onwards without explanation, slowly eroding away their compliance and desire to be nice. Sam and Eileen grew angrier and angrier with each question they posed that was ignored or dismissed.

“Where is my brother?”  
“Where are we?”  
“Where is Dean Winchester?”  
“Where are you taking us?”  
“I’m here to see my brother, I want to see him right now.”

Sam was sure his and Eileen’s scents were filled with Alpha-rage, and yet none of their captors even glanced in their direction.

Then suddenly they were alone in a random cave, and as if by magic, Dean appeared before him, alive, whole, and mated to Castiel Novak.

What a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to see from Sam's POV did you? :P


	23. Chapter 23

“What?!” Sam had shouted when Ash explained Dean’s condition. Seeing his brother sweating and delirious on the bed was bad enough, but hearing that the last person to experience this level of Therianterine withdrawal had died? It was completely incomprehensible and unacceptable. So much of this situation was. There was too much that he still hadn’t wrapped his mind around. The sterilization, the genocide, his brother mated, his brother dying. It was too much.

“We are not meant to go through mating cycles that often. Our bodies regulate themselves three or four times a year and that’s it,” Ash was explaining when Sam tuned back in.

“But can’t you stop it? Isn’t that what those drugs did before?” Sam argued at the same time as Charlie said, “But what about the Therianterine?”

“The drugs prevented Dean from going into heat in the first place, they’re not strong enough to stop it once it’s already started. And even if they were, we don’t know how effective the shots remain once you’ve gone off them.” Ash shrugged, looking sad but matter-of-fact.

“That’s not good enough!” Castiel snarled, his eyes flashing gold from where he now lay, wrapped around Dean on the hospital bed. Sam had missed most of their hushed conversation, but he knew it wasn’t good.

“But we can’t just do nothing and let him die!” Sam turned his attention back to Ash.

“We have no choice! He drew a bad card.” Bela shrugged.

“There’s always a choice!” Sam snarled, teeth bared, claws out and eyes flashing gold. He wasn’t sure how Ash and Bela were handling the amount of Alpha rage in the room, but for once, he didn’t fucking care. That was his brother they were refusing to help. And he didn’t believe in no-win scenarios.

“What about doing a blood transfusion?” Castiel asked before he shook his head “No, that won’t work I’ve been exposed to the Therianterine, I could make it worse.”

“Use mine,” Sam said. “I’m a universal donor.”

Dean moaned, nearly incoherent on the bed, his scent filled with arousal and pain. It was not a smell Sam would ever forget.

“Grab us a blanket!” Cas snarled, and quickly one was brought over by Charlie. Cas nodded to Sam and then focused on the man in his arms.

He turned his eyes away from the bed and rolled up his sleeve, sitting down on another bed and gesturing for Ash to hurry up. Moments later he had a needle in his arm, was hooked up to the machines, and passing blood and plasma to his brother. The sounds and scents coming off the other bed were wild, and in that moment he was endlessly grateful that Dean had found Castiel, Novak or not. The other Alpha had been there for Dean when he could not and Sam wouldn’t forget it. Sam looked down at the multiple tubes now connected to his arm, and reminded himself that for the first time in years, he could help too.

Sam looked over at Eileen, who looked like she was going to be sick.

“Eileen?” Sam said, gesturing for her to join him on the bed. She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Sam wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to him.

“I’m okay. I’ve just never smelled an Omega in this much...” she hesitated, “distress before.”

“You mean you’ve never smelled an Omega in distress while in heat before.” Bela snarked while fiddling with a petri dish.

“Fuck off, Bela,” Sam growled, grateful that his Mate missed the Beta’s comment. Eileen must have felt the vibration of his growl, and sat up slightly to look at him before she turned her attention to Bela’s scowling face. Eileen dismissed Bela with a glance and laid her head back on Sam’s shoulder.

Bela bared her teeth in a sharp smirk. “I’m surprised his scent hasn’t brought all of the Alphas in Babylon crashing down onto my lab.”

“Why are you such a bitch?” Charlie snarled. “You know what, never mind. You’re not important enough for me to bother with.”

“Hey I’m trying to save our species here, I’m perfectly important!” Bela argued back.

“Ten minutes ago you were still on the 'Ultron school of problem-solving' side, so you don’t really have a leg to stand on here.”

Bella huffed and turned away.

Thirty minutes later, Dean had quieted down, possibly even passed out, and Ash had come to remove the IVs.

“Is that enough? Is Dean okay?” Sam asked.

Ash nodded. “I think so. We’ll let him sleep and keep checking on him. But you can’t give any more blood right now, healing abilities or no.”

“I feel fine…if a little tired.” Sam said as he tried to stand up, only to find that his legs were wobbly and that his grip on Eileen was the only thing keeping him from falling on his face.

“Thanks,” he murmured to her.

“No problem. Now sit back down.” Eileen smiled and pulled him back down as if he weighed nothing. Sam huffed but sat back.

“Snack?” Charlie held up a ration bar.

Sam nodded gratefully and took it. He bit into the bar and made a face, but chewed and swallowed it just the same. “That’s nasty.”

“Welcome to the military, Sam,” Charlie smiled.

“Ugh. I think I’ll pass if this is what the food’s like.” Sam took another large bite of the ration bar and grimaced as he chewed and swallowed it down.

“There’s better food in the Mess. We should go get you some meat to replenish. Zepp would be so mad if he knew you fainted because of him,” Charlie explained, already pulling him to his feet again.

He knew Dean’s call sign, but it was the first time he’d ever heard it used. And so obviously with love. Sam smiled at the Packmate he had known for years but had only just met in person for the first time less than twenty-four hours ago. “Are you sure he wouldn’t be madder about us splitting up?"

Charlie considered this for a moment before she shrugged. “Yes. But both are bad options.” Her eyes wandered to the bed currently occupied by Dean and Castiel before looking back at them. “But I’m hungry. You’re useless without real food, and giving them some space right now is probably a good thing.” Charlie fiddled with the straps of the backpack she’d been carrying around.

Sam looked at Eileen and she nodded. The three of them exited the lab and were immediately joined by a pair of guards, one of whom seemed only too eager to move away from the laboratory. He smelled wholesome and didn’t trigger any primal anger or fear as Lucifer had, so Sam didn’t put up a fight. He was used to having minders, but this was on a whole other level of guarding. There was, in fact, a whole group of soldiers standing outside the lab, seemingly dissuading interested Alphas from coming to have a look. It was a small mercy, but Sam would take it. Charlie bypassed the guards and led them back out towards the main area.

“You’ve made a mental map of this maze?” Sam asked.

“Sort of. I mean I’ve really only been to four places so far, the lab, the Mess, the prison and our den,” Charlie said as she stopped between two paths. She inclined her head at the female guard who kind of smelled familiar. “Which way’s the Mess again?”

The guard pointed to the right tunnel and Charlie continued on as if she hadn’t stopped. “You’d have to ask your brother or Cas for more than that. They were here longer, but you know how distracting all that heat sex gets…” Charlie stopped, turned to look at them each in turn and blushed. “I mean rut sex. Yes. Let’s pretend I said rut sex. I’m fully supportive of any and all pairings as long as you’re happy!”

“I’ll be happier if I never hear you use the words 'rut sex' ever again.” Sam winced.

Charlie laughed and grinned at him. “No promises on that one! So as I was saying, the guys probably know more.” They came to the large open area and Charlie easily navigated them to another side room. The smell of meat slowly filled the air. “They brought us straight to the lab after we ate, and before that straight from John’s cell so it’s really quite linear for me. Ah! Here we are! Welcome to the Mess! They actually have all different types of meat, and for a moment we thought it might be…”

Charlie continued talking but Sam’s ears had filled with white noise at the sound of his father’s name. John was here? With all of these Weres? She said his cell. Was he a prisoner? For how long had that been true? Had Dean come to save their father and that’s how he had been captured? Or had Dean been the one to hand John over to them in the first place? Sam’s mind swam with the possibilities. No, he decided, Dean wouldn’t have put their father in this much danger had there been no other option. Regardless of the man John was, Dean was a good person and he would not have done that.

Suddenly two hazel eyes were peering into his as Eileen cupped his face in her hands and angled his head down to hers. Their sweet saltwater cottage scent curled around him comfortingly. Sam breathed out deeply and wrapped his arms around his Mate’s waist. He pressed his forehead against hers momentarily before pulling back to look her in the eyes again.

“There you are,” she said smiling softly. “What happened?”

“John’s here. I need to go see him.”

Eileen nodded. “I understand.” She called out, “Charlie! We need to go see John.”

Charlie’s happy face dropped as her words died in her mouth. It looked like she was going to argue but then she stopped and nodded. She led them back outside the Mess and across the cavern.

This week was full of firsts for Sam, and so far, all of his expectations had been completely obliterated. It had been years since he’d seen his father, but he knew what kind of man John was, and this time he was determined not to be surprised by anything his father did or said.

John looked up as Sam, Eileen and Charlie walked in, and while he said nothing out loud, his face twisted and morphed through a range of emotions before it settled on angry.

The four of them stayed silent for a moment before Charlie ducked out down the corridor as they had agreed. Eileen moved to follow her, but Sam grabbed her hand and she nodded, lacing their fingers together. She moved to stand facing him from the side so she could see his mouth as he spoke and also watch for John’s response. This was not Charlie’s fight, but Eileen was his Mate, and they would face whatever life threw at them together. Including one John Winchester.

“Hey,” Sam said.

“Sam,” John responded, “I see you fool brother got you involved in this mess.”

“Actually it’s more like he got me out of the mess you put me in, and we’re still working on getting out of this one.” Sam shrugged.

John scowled. “Young people these days, ungrateful for the gifts their parents gave them.”

“I wouldn’t call abandoning us until it became useful to sell us out to be pawns of the military a ‘gift’ Dad," Sam replied, unsurprised by his father’s response. Charlie had explained to him and Eileen on their way here about how John had shown his ‘gratitude’ to Dean after his brother had saved his life. The cruel things he had said about Dean’s capabilities as a man and as a Packmaster and Sam seethed inside for it.

John harrumphed and changed the topic. “Did you come here to mock me? Or…” his face turned hopeful, “to get me out of here?”

“No. I came to tell you that I survived despite you, not because of you. And to introduce you to my Mate, Eileen.” Sam turned from his father’s face to Eileen’s who was looking back at him with love and support.

“At least you didn’t spread your legs like your brother did,” John sniped.

Sam would never understand how he and Dean had come from a man like this. From such a narrow-minded world-view and from such hate for others. He knew his father had wiped his hands of them when he’d learned about their species, but surely he hadn’t forgotten what their mother had told him about Were physiology entirely? About Alphas and Betas and Omegas? About Mates?

Sam’s growl started deep in his chest and his hands tightened into fists. “Could you not even be polite for a single moment?!” he snarled, his head whipping around to face John again. Eileen covered Sam’s fist with her hand while the other came up to cup Sam’s face, turning it back to look at her. “It’s alright my love. He isn’t worth it.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” He placed his forehead against hers for a moment, breathing in their scent of a cottage by the sea filled with leather books, before standing tall again. “But you’re worth it, Eileen, and so is Dean.” He turned back to John and did his best to contain his rage within his professional lawyer voice.

“You’re not half the man Dean is. He is an Omega Packmaster—an accomplishment you can’t even comprehend. And if you would just open your eyes for one moment you’d realize how much you owe him, and how much more you will owe him once this is all over. How lucky he is to have found his True Mate—the love of his life—despite the impossible situation you left him in, and how I have survived because of his sacrifice.”

John stayed silent but had stood up and moved to the bars, watching Sam intently.

“Eileen, this useless waste of space is my father, John Winchester. Dad, this beautiful creature beside me is my Mate, Eileen Leahy.”

“Hello, John Winchester,” Eileen said. “You should be proud of your sons. They are great men.”

For a moment it looked like John wouldn’t respond and then he said clearly, “It’s nice to meet you, Eileen.”

Eileen nodded back.

“Are you getting enough to eat?” Sam asked, looking around the sparse cell. While his father’s fear-and-anger-fueled human scent was nearly overwhelming, there were still undercurrents of Dean and Castiel here, and not just coming from the free side of the bars. It wasn’t a lot of space for one person to have been kept, let alone two.

“Yes. A quiet do—woman brings me food,” John responded.

Sam didn’t miss the slip but pretended not to hear it. “Good. And no one else has bothered you?”

John shook his head no.

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “We will be back for you.” Sam didn’t know why he said it, but he knew it was true. Leaving John here with Lucifer’s army wasn’t something either one of the brothers was going to allow. Regardless of what he had done to them.

But first, food.


	24. Chapter 24

When Dean finally woke up it was into the eyes of his Mate, looking tired but happy to see him. 

“Cas?” he croaked, and immediately a glass of water with a straw was held to his lips. 

“What happened?”

“You went into heat again. But this time with a fever that would have killed you had Sam not stepped in. We gave you a blood transfusion. You’re okay now.” Cas leaned in and kissed him softly. Dean leaned into it and sighed. He was okay. Wasn’t he?

“Sammy?”

“You never told me that this Pack had more than one universal donor.” Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Uhh…sorry? To be fair there hasn’t been a lot of time…” Dean managed to grumble out. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Cas said gently and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. 

Dean used Cas’s presence to focus, and after a moment finally allowed himself to look around. He was in one of Ash’s hospital beds, his mate wrapped tightly around him and a blanket covering them. He couldn’t smell any of his Pack nearby but the two techs were here somewhere. “Where?”

“They are fine. They just stepped out for a moment while you were sleeping.”

Dean nodded. He looked down between them and then back up at Cas, a question on his face. 

“I cleaned you up.”

Dean flushed and pressed his face into Cas’s neck. “Ugh. Everyone saw me like that, didn’t they?”

“Yes. But they don’t blame you. I don’t blame you. They’re just glad that the transfusion seemed to work.”

“Some Packmaster I am,” Dean grumbled.

“The finest!” Cas insisted, pulling away slightly so that Dean was looking into his eyes again. “The last person who went into withdrawal died. Trust me, no one thinks you’re weak for this. This is not your fault. It’s mi—” he caught himself, then took a breath and continued “—my family’s fault. Now even if we save everyone from the shots, they might die afterwards anyways. Sam certainly doesn’t have enough blood to save our whole species, after all.”

“No, but we’re trying to make a synthetic compound using his blood. So that’s important,” Ash piped up, coming into Dean’s view, he pressed a machine into Dean’s ear, it beeped and Ash smiled. “Looks like you’re back to a normal temperature of 42.1 degrees. And what’s more—we’re fairly certain that it wasn’t a one-time cure! Bela and I think enough of the Therianterine is now out of your system that you shouldn’t go into withdrawal again—or rather—you probably won’t go into heat again the next time you and Cas decide to get frisky. Which is good, boiling your brain is definitely a mood killer, amirite?”

Dean blinked a few times, trying to process what Ash was saying. There was a chance he would never be able to touch Cas again without going into a heat so strong it’d boil his brain? That without Sammy he would have died? That he still could? His stomach lurched and he barely kept himself from throwing up. “That’s…great.” 

“Probably?” Cas scowled.

“Well, nothing is ever a hundred per cent certain, you know?” Ash shrugged. “But to the best of my knowledge you’re fine...er you may have a couple more...hot flashes? As it finally leaves your system. And if it gets too bad we can do another transfusion.”

“Er…thanks, Ash,” Dean said, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He was grateful that Ash had been nearby when it happened. No doubt his quick thinking had saved Dean’s life.

“No problemo, man.” Ash grinned. 

Dean sat up with Cas’s help and groaned. “I need a shower.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice came as his brother came back into the room. Charlie was at his side a heartbeat later, all red-faced as if she had been crying.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said with a sniffle. 

“Me too, Red.” Dean opened his arms and Charlie immediately threw herself into him, awkward as it was with him still in bed with Cas wrapped around him. After a moment she pulled back with a watery smile.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” she snarled at him.

Dean smiled and ducked his head “I understand. I’m sorry I worried you. It won’t happen again. Er…well, I will have sex with Cas again, and I will go into heat again at some point, naturally, yes…but not the dangerous brain-boiling kind. Right, Doc?”

“Yup! Probably! I can say that the odds are really high that you’re totally fine.” Ash shrugged with a smile. 

“Your bedside manner needs work.” Dean scowled. “You’re supposed to be reassuring my Pack that I’ll be fine.”

“You’re good to go,” Ash responded with an innocent look.

“That’s better.” Dean smiled, but his eye roll ruined the effect. 

Charlie nodded in satisfaction before she turned back to Dean. “And take a fucking shower, you heathen. I could smell you from the corridor.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, Charlie, okay.” 

She nodded again as if she had set things right before she hugged him tightly again. “I never thought I’d ever get to know your scent,” she whispered into his chest. “I’m so glad you’re my Packmaster.” 

Dean wiped his eyes and ran a soothing hand down her back. He found his brother’s eyes over her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Of course, Dean.” Sam shrugged. “No big deal.” 

But it was a big deal. It was a big deal for all of them. 

Sam’s face looked ashen. He had given Dean a lot of his blood and it was taking its toll on the younger wolf. Charlie finally let go and wiped at her own eyes as she went to stand with Sam and Eileen. 

“I mean it. I appreciate it,” Dean insisted.

“We both do,” Cas said beside him, he slipped out of bed to hug Sam, who was initially startled but then hugged Cas in return. 

“We’re glad you’re okay,” Eileen said.

“Me too,” Dean chirped. “So I’d appreciate it if we never spoke about what you saw today ever again.”

“Didn’t see anything today, did you, Sam?”

“Don’t think I did, Charlie. You Eileen?”

“Not a thing.” 

His Pack smiled down at him and Dean felt like the luckiest guy in the world, his body filling with a soothing warmth, so different from the spikey, itchy, heat he had just experienced. 

“So what did you learn?” Dean asked his Pack as Ash did some final checks, taking his pulse and shining a light into his eyes.

“Er…about that. Do you want to explain project Morningstar, or should I?” Charlie asked Ash pointedly. 

Bela, who had been doing her best to blend in with the scenery rather than get involved in pack dynamics, snarled, “Where did you learn that term?” 

Before Charlie could answer, the entire cave system shook and there was a large booming noise followed by a sprinkling of rock dust on their heads. Dean was up and out of the bed in an instant, Cas at his side a second later in case he fell. Everyone stood silent, eyes wary, waiting. 

They did not have long to wait before another large boom rocked the caves, this one closer than the last, causing scientific equipment to rattle and shake on makeshift tables and shelves.

“Looks like the military found us—time to go,” Cas said, sharing a glance with Dean. 

“You heard Cas, people, let’s move!” Dean stated, and tore off the blanket still draped across his shoulders. Ash squawked as the blanket hit him. 

“You coming or staying, Ash?” Dean turned to the Omega, his eyes hard but sincere. “You are welcome in my Pack.”

Ash hesitated for a moment before he nodded. “I’m with you.” Dean felt Ash’s presence click in his mind and he smiled. Maybe he wasn’t going to be an Omega-Packmaster to only Alphas after all. Dean pulled the other Omega in and pressed their foreheads together, breathing in Ash’s scent of an overheating computer in a dive bar with beer and peanuts, as it shifted slightly to incorporate whiskey and bike leathers instead of beer and peanuts.

“Welcome to the Pack, Ash.”

“I’m coming too, but I’m sure as hell not joining your pack,” Bela snarked and started gathering her work into a bag. 

“Works for me. Didn’t invite you,” Dean snarled as he pulled back from Ash. “Take only what is necessary for the future of our species.”

“You won’t be going anywhere,” Gabriel growled as he stormed into the room. “They will never get through the mountain. They—” he was interrupted by another boom, this one sounding like it fell directly over their heads. “They don’t actually know where we are, they are just bombing arbitrarily trying to flush us out.”

Dean bared his teeth and saw the rest of his Pack follow suit. “And you think you’re going to stop us?”

“Yes.” Gabriel bared his teeth and the room filled with soldiers including Home-Cooked and Bourbon-And-Bubblegum-Over-Steel. 

“Lucifer is planning on exterminating the human race!” Charlie shouted at the soldiers. “If you stand with him you’ll be an accessory to genocide!”

The cave shook again with the sound of a bomb exploding overhead as all eyes moved to stare at Charlie. 

“What now?” Dean sputtered.

“That’s…” Cas’s eyes were wide, and he turned to his brother beseechingly. "Tell me that’s not true!”

“Project Morningstar, the ‘cure’ they have been looking for? It’s a cure for the human race. Just as they were sterilizing us, this…army? Is here to find a way to sterilize them back,” Charlie explained.

“Gabriel, is that true?” Cas stormed up to his brother, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him off the floor as he had with the CMO Bevell back on base. The soldiers half raised their weapons, conflicted. 

“Cassie,” Gabriel whimpered, his eyes wide.

“Is. It. True?” Cas growled, the sound filling the room, his command absolute. 

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered. “Yes. It’s true.”

Cas swore and let Gabriel go, pushing him back and away. The soldiers did not catch him and he stumbled slightly before he gained his feet. Dean’s mind spun and stomach dropped. He felt like he was going to be sick again. Lucifer’s cure wasn’t one for the Therianterine. It wasn’t a cure for sterilization, it wasn’t even a drug to help their species, it was one meant to exterminate another. And he had helped. 

“Why? Why would you…” Cas asked brokenly, his face a mix of anger and pain. “Humans never did anything to you. Have you ever even spent time with one?”

“I have—but Cassie—Castiel,” Gabriel amended, his posture curled in and upset, “I didn’t do it because of them! I…I did it because I wanted to be free!”

“Free from what?” Cas snarled. “From your pampered life as one of father’s favourites?”

“Hardly! Father only had children so he could use us as bargaining chips and pawns in his lust for power!”

“Don’t you mean Naomi’s lust for power?”

“Same difference!” Gabriel snarled back.

“Poor you, you didn’t want to run one of Father’s companies and so you decided the world had to _burn_ for it?” Cas’s eyes were gold, his teeth and claws extended, every word a furious growl. “Aren’t you _ashamed_ to stand next to these men and women who have lost _everything_ because of the military—no—because of our family?!”

“No!” Gabriel snarled, and squared his shoulders, his eyes flashing gold in response to his brother’s display, “I’m free from being forcefully mated and bred to produce more Novaks!”

Despite how badly Dean wanted to cower away from that sentence, he moved up behind Cas to steady him, as the words knocked Cas back just as surely as if he’d been hit. Dean placed a hand in the middle of Cas’s back but did not interfere. 

“That’s…” Cas started.

“Save me your pity, little brother.” Gabriel sneered. “That future isn’t mine any longer. Nor is it Hannah’s. Or had you forgotten your sister?”

“Of course I hadn’t!” Cas exclaimed, “it hurts me to see her here.”

“She was in far more danger at home!”

“Even if that’s true, that still doesn’t explain why you’re blaming the human race instead of our family! Why do they have to die for Father’s sins?”

“Their future is…unfortunate,” Gabriel hesitated before he resolved himself once more. “Lucifer offered me and Hannah a way out. He’s the only one who did. And we took it! And I would do it again!” 

“Oh, Gabriel. What have you done?” Cas whispered. 

“What I had to.”

Another boom rocked the mountain, causing more rock dust to fall onto their heads. 

“We need to leave, Cas,” Dean said. “Now.”

Cas turned his head to look at him and then back at his brother. “Come with us. You are free now and don’t have to follow through with Lucifer’s plan. There’s no reason for you to stay!”

“You’ll just take me to the military where I’ll be locked up,” Gabriel argued.

“Does it really look like we’re a fan of the military at this point?” Dean finally cut in, scowling. “We aren’t going anywhere with them, and we sure as hell aren’t staying here either.”

“But—”

“Am I not your brother as well?” Cas reasoned. 

“Well...”

“In or out, Gabriel,” Dean growled. “We have to go. Bela—do you have all of your research with you?”

“Yes,” she said calmly, holding eye contact with him.

“Everything? Without your work, Lucifer has no cure? Is that right?” Sam cut in. 

“The work could be recreated,” Bela sniffed, “but it would take significantly longer without me.”

Dean nodded. “Good. Glad you’re coming with us then.”

“I doubt I would have had a choice at this point.” She scowled. “It was better I decided before you forced my hand.”

“Either way you’re with us now, Bitch.” Charlie snarked, a growl forming in her chest. 

Bela bared her teeth at Charlie. “Mutt!”

“We need to leave. Now,” Cas said, cutting off the growling match that had started between Bela and Charlie. Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas, Charlie and Sam before focusing on the soldiers standing between them and the rest of the cave system. They looked as shaken by the news as Dean felt, but he didn’t have time to deal with the fall out of that and get his Pack to safety.

“You can come with us if you want, or leave on your own, but if I were you, I wouldn’t stay here.” Dean pushed his way through the soldiers, grabbing Cas’s hand on the way, with the rest of the Pack following behind him. No one moved to stop them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a significant amount of graphic violence in this chapter. A few of the worst tags in this fic are there because of this chapter, but lets be honest you've already seen some graphic content if you've made it this far! Check the endnotes for details.

The cave systems were in chaos as they left the lab. People hurried along, some carrying supplies and weapons, preparing for the oncoming battle, while others were ushering the young and infirm through the tunnels.

“Which way do we go, boss-man?” Charlie asked, her eyes tracking various groups. “Do we follow the soldiers out to the battle or the people with the kids to a potential bolt hole?”

“And here Gabriel was saying there wasn’t even going to be a battle.” Cas rolled his eyes and gestured to all of the assault weapons being passed around. He grabbed a passing soldier, and relieved him of the armful of assault rifles he was carrying before dismissing him with a wave. The soldier started to complain but Dean’s Pack all bared their teeth at him, and he shrank back before continuing on his way.

“I don’t know you very well yet, Castiel, but your family seems to have weird ideas on a lot of subjects,” Sam replied, taking the proffered rifle from Cas. Dean was relieved to see that his brother still knew how to hold a gun, despite the years since Dean’s last self-defence lesson.

Cas shrugged. “You’re not wrong.”

“This could go badly if we are caught leaving by either side,” Dean said, pulling another rifle from the pile in Cas’s arms.

“There’s a secret exit that the military won’t be watching,” Bela affirmed. “I know where it is.” She didn’t look surprised when Cas didn’t hand her a weapon, but then again, she was carrying more important equipment.

“How secret? 'Cause the sides don’t seem as black and white as they did last week,” Charlie snarked, checking the mag of the gun Cas gave her, before attaching it with a click. “Last thing we need is to find an entire military convoy waiting for us at the exit.”

“Red’s got a point.” Dean frowned before his eyes went wide and he grinned. “We’ll get out the same way we did last time!”

“And what way might that be, Dean?” Cas asked, handing an automatic rifle to Ash sceptically. Ash grinned and shouldered the weapon like a pro.

Dean was saved from having to half-ass an answer by his brother’s large hand on his shoulder.

“What about Dad?” Sam asked. “We can’t leave him.”

“And I need to get Hannah,” Cas added.

“It’s okay, we can do both,” Dean assured his brother and his Mate. “But we have to hurry before we get trapped in these fuckin’ caves.” Dean turned to lead his Pack and the guards through the labyrinth only to be stopped by Gabriel’s voice calling out to them.

“No can do, Deano.”

Dean turned to look at Gabriel, an eyebrow raised. “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Lucifer keeps Hannah close, and if you really want to stop him you can’t be anywhere near him. Not you, Samsquatch, nor any of Bela’s research,” Gabriel explained.

“Fuck,” Dean swore.

“We have to split up. I can go get Hannah and meet you back here. That way we can get both of them out and save time by not everyone having to go to both places,” Cas reasoned.

“No. Absolutely not, ” Dean growled, his inner wolf howling with rage at the idea. “Splitting up is a bad fucking idea, Cas.”

“Well, you can’t go near Lucifer, and I’m not leaving without my sister, Dean,” Cas snarled back, moving into Dean’s space.

“What happened to ‘We are in hostile territory with an enemy who would love nothing more than to separate us to gain a tactical advantage’, _Cas_?” Dean snarled his Mate’s words back at him. “Is this some sort of ‘do as I say and not as I do’ hypocritical bullshit?”

“No! This is making the best of a bad situation!” Cas snarled back.

“I. Said. No.” Dean all but commanded. He refused to lose Cas. To lose any of his Pack. It was his job to keep them safe, and he would not fail. Even if they hated him for it.

Instead of submitting, Cas’s eyes flashed gold and he bared his teeth at Dean, enraged. “You won’t leave your asshole father but you’d force me to leave my sweet sister?”

“You don’t even know where she is! And sweet? The last time you saw her she wouldn’t even talk to you! Not to mention walking into the hands of your enemy is really stupid! It’s a trap!” Dean practically shouted back at him. Cas had to understand—he was a strategist!

“Even if it is—I have to try!” Cas shouted back, his eyes wild and fierce and full of pain.

And just like that, Dean knew he had lost. Cas was right. Of course he had to try. Because Hannah was family. And that was enough. Defeated, Dean sighed, his eyes returning to green before he looked away.

“But you’re my Mate,” Dean said quietly. The pain of losing Benny, still fresh in his mind, reminding him that losing a Mate would be far worse. Would the shell of the person who remained after such a loss be enough to care for the rest of the Pack?

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, soft and pliant, and Dean hugged him back desperately, nuzzling his face into Cas’s neck, breathing in their forest of apple trees after the rain scent.

“I promise to come back to you,” Cas said simply.

“You can’t make that promise,” Dean sighed, and Cas squeezed him tighter.

“I’ll watch his back,” Gabriel said from somewhere off to the side.

Dean pulled away from Cas slightly to glare at the other Omega.

“Like I can fucking trust you. It hasn’t even been twenty minutes since you were on the other fucking side!”

A hand on his arm pulled Dean’s attention away from the other Novak.

“I’ll go with him, Boss-man,” Charlie said. “You _can_ trust me.”

Dean’s eyes closed in pain. No. No! He already couldn’t risk Cas, but to risk Charlie at the same time?

Seemingly oblivious to Dean’s pain, Gabriel continued, “Let me help Cassi—Castiel find our sister and then we can meet you back here so we can all leave together.”

“You can trust that he wouldn’t kill his own siblings,” Cas reasoned with Dean, all the while pinning Gabriel with his eyes. “Right, Gabriel?”

Gabriel nodded urgently.

Dean looked into his Mate’s eyes and then into Charlie’s. Their minds were made up. He wanted to howl, but that would only draw attention they couldn’t afford to have. Dean growled, unable to contain his feelings. He had to trust them to be okay. He had to be willing to let them go. There was no time.

“Fuck,” Dean swore and looked back at Cas. He cupped his Mate’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Cas clung to him as Dean poured all of his love and frustration into it, only pulling away when breathing became an issue.

“Dean—” Cas managed before Dean cut him off with another kiss.

“You _will_ come back to me. Understood?” Dean growled.

“Yes, Dean. I already promised, remember?” Cas smiled softly before he whispered, “You won’t get rid of me that easy, Omega.”

Dean didn’t even have time to be embarrassed. “Yeah yeah, Alpha. Get going. And we will meet back here in twenty minutes,” gently pushing him away before pointing at Charlie.

“And you sure as shit better be here too, you hear me, Bradbury?”

“Loud and clear,” Charlie said and stepped in to hug him as well. Dean hugged her back tightly.

“Everyone else is coming with me,” Dean ordered, pointing at Bela, Ash, Eileen and Sam once Charlie had stepped away. And to Dean’s relief, no one else raised an objection or tried to complicate their escape any further than it already had been.

He eyed the soldiers standing with Gabriel and pointed to the two guards he had had since they’d arrived. He couldn’t just call them Home-Cooked and Bourbon-And-Bubblegum-Over-Steel to their faces could he? “You two, you’re coming with us as well.”

The two guards stepped forward and Dean flushed. Better to just get it over with. “Remind me of your names?”

“Jo,” the woman said, grinning. “You’d think you’d’ve asked sooner given what I’ve seen of your bare ass.”

Dean felt his face heat even further while Charlie chuckled beside him. “Er...thanks for all of your um, help, before.”

“Well, it’s not like Garth here was going to do it, right Garth?” Jo prodded Home-Cooked.

Garth looked away, blushing. “Oh shove off, Jo. Sorry, Corporal Winchester.”

“I, uh…Don’t worry about it...and it’s Dean. Right. Let’s go.” Dean fumbled awkwardly, not sure how to deal with Garth’s obvious crush now that he knew the Beta’s name and was reminded of everything these two guards had witnessed since he and Cas arrived.

“You got it, Boss-man,” Charlie grinned. “My cute little Omega Packmaster.”

Dean rolled his eyes upwards. What had he done to deserve this?

“We’ll see you soon,” Cas promised, their eyes locking for a long moment, before he nodded and turned away, gesturing for Charlie to follow him.

Dean turned and led the way towards the cells, doing his best to not look back at the retreating forms of those he loved the most.

At the last moment, Charlie called back to the Pack, “Don’t get dead!”

Navigating the tunnels was much harder when everything was in chaos—not only did they have to dodge random Weres running through the passageways, but every so often stores of abandoned supplies had spilt out into the corridors, slowing them down.

At least everyone seemed to be giving them a wide berth, no one trying to stop or stall them. Realistically, it probably had more to do with the imminent battle rather than their dramatic increase in fire power. Escaping prisoners really didn’t rate high on anyone’s to-do list with the military banging at the door.

The large cavern was all but empty, with people only using it as a hub to get to other tunnels rather than as a place to congregate in groups as it had been when they’d first arrived. Everyone rushed about in varying directions, with no clear reasoning outside of ‘not here’. It was pure chaos in comparison with Dean’s highly structured military life. But then again, this pack did seem to be very effective in their ability to out-manoeuvre the military, so who was he to judge?

Dean led Sam, Eileen, Ash, Bela, Garth and Jo unerringly over the underground stream and to the tunnel opening that would lead them to the cells. Babylon might have been a maze, but there was one path he was not going to forget any time soon.

As they moved carefully through the tunnel, the stench of human was overlaid with the smell of blood and pain, followed by the pungent smell of burning eggs and rotten flesh.

Alistair.

Dean’s whole body shuddered at the thought of running into the Alpha again, but he wasn’t going to leave John anywhere near him either. Dean quickened his pace and brought up his assault rifle. Eileen wrinkled her nose and brought up her gun as well. Dean was both glad and upset that she and Sam were by his side for this. At least he was sparing Charlie and Cas from whatever they were about to walk into. Dean grimaced. No upside would make up for having to be separated from them. Garth and Jo immediately changed their postures to match Dean’s, while it took Ash and Bela a couple of seconds before they too went on high alert. The group moved swiftly through the tunnels on silent feet, weapons drawn.

Dean thought the smell had prepared him for the scene in front of them, but no matter the horrors his brain had produced, reality was worse. John knelt before the Alpha, his eyes down, head bowed and his torso a mess of torn skin and blood. Alistair loomed over him, his claws still dripping with John’s blood.

“Dad?” Sam choked out beside him. John did not stir.

“Ahhhh, there you are, Omega,” Alistair purred, taking a deep scenting breath. “I was so sorry to see that you’d been plucked before our little party in the desert. Such a pity. Another lovely Omega lost...but not to the Novaks. Interesting.” He moved closer to the bars and raked his eyes down Dean’s form. “We could still have some fun, you and I.”

Dean shuddered with loathing and shook his head, trying to clear it of the many images of torture and rape his mind had conjured. No. He felt Sam’s shoulder brush against his, and he glanced at his brother, Sam’s face was filled with revulsion and despair, but he never looked away from the carnage in front of them, his gun up and levelled at Alistair’s head. His brother’s breathing was slow and steady and Dean let it calm him, taking a deep breath in to match, and then focusing the way Cas had shown him. Bela, Ash, Garth and Jo were all staring in disgust, their weapons all but forgotten in their hands.

“Look here, Omega, I even fixed your filthy father’s attitude for you. He won’t give you any more trouble now, will he?” Alistair stepped back to grab John by his neck and haul him up to his feet as if to show him off better. John for his part never looked away from the floor; a Pollock painting of his own blood.

As much as Dean hated the man, John didn’t deserve this. No one deserved this. Dean had left his father here, thinking he was safe, thinking he was under Dean’s protection as his prisoner instead of as Lucifer’s. But Dean had been too trusting, too complacent. And now John was paying for Dean’s mistake. Had Alistair acted on Lucifer’s command? Or was this just the twisted actions of a psychopathic Alpha left to his own devices? Did it matter?

No.

Dean’s growl reverberated through his chest and out into the room.

“Ah, Jo and Garth, it’s good that you’re here. Please escort Sam and Dean Winchester into this cell before you return Ash and Bela to their laboratory.” Alistair said evenly but his voice had the ring of a command in it.

The guards glanced back and forth between Alistair and Dean, and Dean held his breath. Ash and Bela shrunk back away from the guards, looking anywhere but at Alistair, as if they wanted the rockface behind them to swallow them whole. Dean didn’t sense that Jo and Garth would betray him, but they had hardly been the focus of his full attention over the past half hour.

“Or the two of you could join us in here willingly instead.” Alistair laughed threateningly. “I could even sweeten the deal if you like. How about this, I’ll let your dear father go,” he shook John roughly by the neck, and John let out a broken croak as more blood seeped out of his wounds, “and even let these others leave, unharmed. Even little Sammy and his matching Alpha mate.”

“And?”

“And you choose to stay here with me, pretty little Omega. No fighting. No bloodshed...” Alistair trailed off into a sinister smile. The _’for them’_ dangling silently in the air.

Anxiety flooded Dean’s senses. Under normal circumstances he would never hesitate to sacrifice himself for his Pack. He had never hesitated before, not when it was Sam being held hostage by the military, and not when Charlie or Cas had been threatened. But this—this was on another level. This was a deal that Cas would kill him for if Charlie didn’t get to it first. And Sam? Oh Sam. Would he be packmaster after Dean? Would Cas? Would his makeshift family fall apart without him? Was this really the best way he could protect them? His Pack was sure to disagree, but then again, it was not their decision to make. How could he even trust Alistair to keep his word? For all he knew, by surrendering now he would be giving Alistair everything he needed to force Dean’s entire Pack into doing whatever he wanted. Alistair could not be trusted.

Or...or, maybe just this once, Dean could step back, just walk out of the cell area, his Pack safe and secure, leaving Alistair with nothing but John and his dick in his hands. But then he’d be sacrificing his father to this monster. In front of Sam, no less. And he couldn’t do that either. John might deserve to die, but not like this. And not because of a choice Dean had made. There had to be another way to save everyone. Dean had to do something. Anything.

A gunshot went off beside him, startling Dean from his thoughts. He glanced over to see Garth’s face scrunched up in anger, a snarl curling his lips, and his finger on the trigger of his gun. Dean’s eyes flew back to where Alistair stood, a look of shock on his face, and a bullet hole in his brain. He fell to the ground, releasing John who crumpled like a ragdoll beside him. Alistair’s body was twitching, trying to repair the damage.

“Burn in hell, asshole,” Jo snarled, mirroring Garth and firing another shot expertly into Alistair’s temple.

Dean immediately moved up to the cell and put another couple of rounds into Alistair before the Alpha finally stopped moving. Dean walked back over to Garth, bypassing the shocked faces of his brother and Eileen, and pulled the Beta into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered, knowing that these two words were not nearly enough to express everything he was feeling.

“You got it, Dean,” Garth replied, hugging him back tightly. “He’s never going to touch you or anyone else ever again. It’s just not right...And I couldn’t let you keep agonizing over the choice.”

“I know. You did good.” Dean said, emotion making his voice rough. He stepped away and cleared his throat, surveying the carnage. “Can someone get John out of there, please? Ash, can you try and patch him up?”

“Sure thing,” Ash said as Sam and Eileen quickly moved to open the cell to let him inside. “I didn’t exactly bring my entire store of medicine with me, and I am more used to Were physiology, but I should be able to help… ”

The distant sound of shouting and of guns going off interrupted Dean’s reply. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. No one had noticed when the sounds of the bombardment outside had been replaced with the sounds of the military breaching Babylon and starting the real fight inside.

“We don’t have a lot of time, Ash. Use field dressings, tape, staples, whatever you got that’s fastest. We need to get back to Charlie and to Cas ASAP.” Ash nodded and pulled out his med bag. Bela put her bags down and helped Ash without complaint. Five minutes later they had done the best they were going to do with the time allowed and were helping John to stand up. No one so much as glanced at Alistair’s body as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of the state John is in after being tortured and mutilated by Alistair. The torture isn't shown, just the aftermath. Still gruesome. Please take care.


	26. Chapter 26

John was a broken facsimile of his former self. Even after the worst of his injuries had been seen to, and his shirt replaced, his face remained a blank mask, as if he had retreated into himself and was no longer taking in the waking world. Sam had wordlessly passed his assault rifle to Jo before he lifted John onto his back, leaning forward slightly so that John wouldn’t fall off even if he failed to hang on.

Dean was grateful that neither guard had brought up the fact that they were saving a human—one whose people were currently attacking—when in any other situation they might have just shot him and moved on. The fact that Garth had instead killed one of his own superiors to protect John, Dean and his Pack was not something Dean took lightly either.

They quickly exited the way they came in and had just crossed the underground stream when soldiers started pushing into the large cavern from a tunnel downstream. Weres and Humans alike spilled into the area, fighting viciously with tooth and claw against knife and gun. Dean was impressed that the Humans seemed to be holding their own against the Weres. But then again, their main tactic appeared to be overwhelming the enemy with sheer numbers rather than through superior firepower or skill. It wasn’t the most efficient way to win, but it was effective. For now, at least.

“Hurry!!” Dean hissed to the group and ushered them towards the far corridor. Maybe if they were quick, they could avoid being noticed entirely. Dean kept his weapon up, guarding their retreat, while he watched men and Weres alike killing and dying on the other side of the cavern. He backed into the tunnel after the last person was safely inside, just as a shout and a bullet reached his position, narrowly missing him. He turned and ran after the group.

Once they had put some distance between them and the main cavern, Dean had taken point and Jo had moved to rearguard. They nodded to each other silently, Dean pressing a grateful hand to her shoulder as she passed.

At a cross-tunnel, Dean came to a halt and signed<Stop.>Something or someone was coming. Ash, Sam, Eileen, Garth and Jo stopped immediately, whereas Bela bumped into John on Sam’s back. She nearly squawked but the group’s murderous gaze cut her off before she could complain.

Lilith came barreling down the path, in full wolf form, a smaller, duller version of the white wolf form Lucifer presented. She slammed to a halt in front of Dean, her fur bristling as it disappeared into her skin, as clean and fluid a transition as he had ever seen. “Ah, there you are. Lucifer is looking for you, Bela,” her human smile was just as full of teeth as her wolf’s one, and she looked even meaner for it.

“Is he?” Bela questioned, her tone bored. “Too bad I’m not looking for him.”

“Bela is under the protection of my Pack, Lilith. Leave her alone,” Dean snarled, baring his teeth and getting into the other Omega’s face. Her fire-and-death-and-ash scent nearly overwhelmed him as it had done the first time he had picked it out in the desert, but this time he was ready for it.

“Do you really think that excuse is going to work every time you use it, Winchester?” Lilith laughed. “It wasn’t particularly effective last time, was it?” She pointed at a barely conscious John draped like a ragdoll across Sam’s back. Sam bared his teeth at her.

Dean snarled and raised his assault rifle in her face. “Go on, push your luck. I’m happy to put a matching bullet hole in your head. Alistair looks quite fetching with his.”

No amount of cunning and bravado could hide Lilith’s momentary shock at that news, but she quickly schooled her surprise into another sly smile. “Awww, so the puppy does have teeth after all.”

“Fuck off, Lilith,” Dean slammed his shoulder into hers, staggering her slightly before he led the group down the path they had been heading originally.

“You won’t find the rest of your pack that way,” she called, bringing Dean and the group to a halt partway down the tunnel.

“She’s lying!” Jo hissed at Dean, “She’s just trying to waylay us.”

“I agree,” Bela responded.

“They’re with Lucifer,” Lilith called out airily. “You should really come with me now.”

Dean swore silently to himself. This was exactly what he feared when he’d let Cas and Charlie leave to get Hannah. But even if they were with Lucifer it didn’t mean they were hostages. Or Lilith could be lying, trying to delay them when Cas, Charlie, Hannah and even Gabriel were already waiting for them at the meeting spot. If he followed Lilith now he could be walking into a trap, but if he ignored her he could be leaving Charlie and Cas in the hands of his enemy.

“I’m not so sure,” Ash shook his head. “Lilith’s a lot of things but she’s not exactly a liar.”

Dean looked at the group around him, some Pack, some not, but all of them trusting him to lead them through this. He would not put them in any more danger than he absolutely had to.

“We go to the rendezvous point, and we wait for Charlie and Cas. If they don’t show up then we follow Lilith. But I will not miss our window or put your lives at risk just because Lilith thinks we should,” Dean decided, and everyone nodded at him, the guards looking surprised but happy to hear it.

“Okay people, let’s go. Lilith, you can come with us or fuck off. I don’t care which,” Dean called as he led his way through the tunnels back towards where they had split up, to where he hoped his Packsister and his Mate were already waiting for them.

Lilith flicked her hair blithely and held her ground. “Pass,” she chirped looking at her nails, her scent calm and even. Clearly she expected them to come right back.

Dean ignored the dismissal and pushed on. She wasn’t going to get her way.

“You mentioned before that you were going to kill Lucifer,” Sam said almost conversationally once they were out of earshot. “You’re not going to find a better distraction than the military attacking his base, all of his people scrambling and everything going to hell.”

Dean stopped to look at his brother. Sam’s eyes were hard, despite the careful way he was carrying their father. “Yes, I did. And we will, but let’s worry about that after we get the rest of the Pack. We won’t go in half-assed unless we have no other choice.”

Sam nodded once, seemingly satisfied.

“You’re going to kill Lucifer?” Ash asked, his eyes wide. “Dude, I didn’t know that was the plan. That’s really...metal.”

“Yup. I know revenge isn’t everyone’s gig but he’s too dangerous to be kept alive, for all our sakes. And he killed our Packbrother Benny, so it is what it is.” Dean shrugged and kept leading the group through the tunnels. “You won’t have to fight if you don’t want to, but you also won’t convince us otherwise. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I get the feeling that isn’t going to be a problem for you.”

Ash shook his head with a laugh. “No problem here. This is some day we’re having, isn’t it Bela?”

“Oh certainly, for sure, it’s exactly the type of excitement I was looking for to spice up my monotonous days researching genocide drugs in the terrorist Were camp,” Bela drolled.

“That’s the spirit,” Jo snarked without turning around, keeping her eyes and gun fixed on the tunnel behind them.

Dean split his focus between the path ahead of them and checking on everyone as they progressed. John seemed to be coming in and out now, actually making eye contact with him once before his gaze drifted down and away again. Dean wasn’t entirely sure John even knew that his son was carrying him, let alone where he was. Garth and Jo were increasingly looking towards Dean, and he got the feeling he’d have two more Pack members before the battle was over. He certainly wouldn’t have called that one when they had introduced themselves via assault rifles that first day. Had that only been a week ago? Fuck.

Cas and Gabriel’s scents were faint by the time they arrived back at the meeting point. The shifting dust and rubble from the bombardment hadn’t helped, and neither had the near-constant flow of Weres running back and forth through the area. Dean realized that despite never having known Charlie’s scent, her lack of one now was really starting to bother him. If something went wrong and she got separated from Cas, there would be no way for him to know or to find her. It made him feel ill.

Dean looked down the various pathways the crossroads held, but the influx of Weres seemed to have trickled off after that initial wave. What was once a thriving anthill of activity was now just an abandoned relic, or perhaps a tomb.

Dean did his best not to snarl at this thought. It would not be their tomb. Not today, not ever.

Sam and Eileen both sent him looks and he did his best to push the thought away and clear his scent of anger and despair. It only partially worked, but Sam nodded at him in satisfaction after a minute. Apparently smelling stressed and worried was fine but anger wasn’t. He shook his head, he’d have to talk with Sam about that later. Or maybe never. Yeah. Maybe never.

Cas’s disappointed face hovered in his mind and he rolled his eyes. Okay so maybe the Pack could go through the list of things they didn’t talk about if—when they finally got out of this mess. He’d start with talking to Cas about being his goddamn conscience even when he wasn’t around.

Five minutes went by, then ten, with no sight or scent of their missing Pack members. The group started to fidget, craning their necks around and cocking their heads to listen to the increasing sounds of the invading military—the shouts, the screams, and the ra-ta-ta-tat of automatic gunfire. At least they probably had some time before they were spotted again. The military was a lot of things, but fast wasn’t one of them. And this cave system wasn’t easy to navigate.

Twenty minutes later Lilith slinked up to the group, passing Jo’s rifle as if it wasn’t even there.

“I told you so,” she purred, facing Dean head-on. “They aren’t coming. They’re with Lucifer, as I said.”

Dean’s eyes flashed gold and he bared his teeth at the pyre-scented Omega. “Fine. We’ll come with you. But if they’re not there, or if they’re not okay when we arrive? You die first.”

Lilith didn’t even blink at him, just sent him a toothy grin. He was instantly reminded of how she had crushed Ketch’s skull between her teeth without hesitation and a smile on her face.

She broke their stare-down with a laugh, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. “What happened to ‘don’t shoot the messenger?’ It’s not my fault you ignored my advice, Winchester.”

“Lead on before I kill you now and we find them on our own,” Jo snarled, coming up to press her rifle in between the Omega’s bare shoulder blades. Dean made eye contact with Jo over Lilith’s head and nodded. Jo was now on ‘Lilith Duty’.

Lilith headed off in the direction Cas and the others had gone, unfortunately closer towards the sounds of gunfire instead of away. Jo followed immediately behind her while Dean waited and took up the rearguard behind Garth.

“Garth, Jo, have you betrayed us?” Lilith asked conversationally as she led the way through the tunnels. “Lucifer will be very interested to know who the traitors are.”

“We won’t be complicit in this evil, Lilith!” Jo argued while Garth went pale.

“We came here to stop a genocide, not participate in one. And if that makes us traitors then…then—so be it!” Garth said defiantly.

Lilith smiled evilly again. “Glad we cleared that up.”

Garth sputtered and went silent. Dean shook his head and shrugged, patting the Beta comfortingly on the shoulder. Garth looked over to Dean in gratitude, and just like that, Dean felt him click over to the Pack.

Dean smiled softly at his new Packmate and stopped to pull their foreheads together. Dean took a deep scenting breath, breathing in Garth’s home-cooked roast scent which now included a glass of whiskey and a leather-backed chair. “Welcome, Brother,” he murmured before they continued walking behind the rest of the group. Sam, Eileen and Ash turned to grin at Garth and Garth flushed at their attention.

Lilith walked confidently as if she was the Queen of Babylon, undeterred by the fact that she walked naked towards a military who would shoot her on sight, or that she was followed by an armed group of Weres who would have prefered to kill her rather than follow her lead.

Despite that, they followed Lilith through the labyrinth of passageways, growing ever closer to the noise of gunfire and the stink of Humans. Underneath all of that, Dean could just make out a whiff of apple trees after the rain. At least it was growing stronger and stronger as they moved through the caves, proving that Lilith wasn’t leading them on a wild goose chase. She had, however, started taking more and more twists and turns through the tunnels, until Dean was sure he would find it difficult to make his way back to the main cavern. As long as the path she took contained Cas’s scent, Dean wasn’t going to question it. Gabriel’s scent also grew stronger, but it didn’t pull at him in quite the same way.

Dean was at odds with himself about letting Jo take point. The closer they got to Cas, the more he felt the urge to shift and run to him. But with her in the lead, they kept moving at a reasonable pace, kept a close eye on their ‘guide’ and were able to look out for the encroaching military presence.

Lilith brought them to another criss-cross of passages and confidently moved towards the one where the stink of human fear was the strongest. A soldier came running through the corridor, a grey wolf hot on his heels. His face went white as he took in the fully-armed group of Weres blocking his exit, and nearly crashed into them trying to stop. The wolf slammed onto his back and the two toppled over onto the ground. The soldier didn’t even have time to scream before he died with a crunch. The wolf raised her head from her kill, making eye contact with all of them before she licked her lips and trotted back the other way.

The sounds of the fight were deafening now, shots and screams and growls echoing off the walls around them. The front line had found them once again.

“Stop!” Dean barked out as Lilith moved to follow the other wolf back towards the battle. There was something wrong, very wrong with this. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep scenting breath. Blood, fear, gunpowder, death, the mixed up scents of dozens of wolves and men, none of whom he could pick out individually. But no Charlie, no Gabriel and definitely no Cas. All eyes turned to him and he pointed to the tunnel to his right.

“Cas and Gabriel’s scents go that way. There is nothing ahead but death.”

Lilith’s smile was all teeth.

“I told you this bitch was trying to kill us!” Jo growled.

“I know,” Dean replied.

Wolves and men alike spilled out into the tunnel in front of them, a mesh of teeth and claws and guns and knives and blood.

Dean raised his assault rifle and placed himself between the group and Lilith; the front line growing ever closer at her back. “Everyone go!” he commanded, and he felt more than saw them complying, heading down the path he had pointed to.

“What’s your angle here, Lilith? Surely killing us isn’t in Lucifer’s plan.”

Through a mouthful of sharp teeth, Lilith smirked and said, “I told you when we met, Winchester, Lucifer’s not my Packmaster.” The next moment she was lunging at him fully shifted. Dean barely got a shot off before she was on him. They staggered back together, the sounds of their fight blurring into the noise of the battle behind them. Dean threw her off and twisted away, trying to get enough space between them to shoot her again, but every time he turned, Lilith was right there, her teeth at his throat. Even though he would be bigger than her in his wolf form, he knew his assault rifle was the only way he was going to defeat her in time. He managed to shove her off again, only to have her teeth close around the arm he’d raised to block his neck for her follow-up attack. He grunted in pain as her incisors broke the skin and bone, but still managed to swing his arm down and away, pulling her to the side. With his other hand, he pointed his assault rifle into her chest and didn’t stop firing until after her jaw had loosened and she’d slumped to the floor.

She looked at him, hate in her eyes, as her white fur—speckled with his blood—was slowly dyed red from her own haemorrhaging body. She struggled to snarl and to shift, but Dean didn’t wait to see if she succeeded, or healed, or succumbed to her wounds. He didn’t wait to see if another Were came to her rescue or if she was put down by a passing soldier. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care.

Dean ran after the group, his Pack. He needed to find them and reunite with Charlie and with Cas.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean ran, knowing that his nose would not lead him astray. He’d acclimatized, and Babylon no longer overwhelmed his senses so much that he couldn’t pick out a single scent from the pack. His mental scent map was covered with Weres and Humans alike, but instead of the indistinguishable mass it had been before, now it was a bunch of individual dots and scent trails.

He had just turned another corner down a different tunnel, when a bullet ripped through his abdomen and into the wall beside him. He didn’t stop or slow down, just pressed his hand to the wound, grit his teeth, and kept moving. He hadn’t seen who shot him. It could have been a stray bullet from the firefight, or it could have been a direct attack.

A moment later he came up behind his group who all seemed unharmed. Dean was dizzy with relief.

A second later Sam was in his face. “Dean! What happened?”

“It’s nothin’” Dean tried to push past his brother only for Jo to step into his space.

“Status report!” Jo barked.

“GSW to the Abdomen. Straight through. Already healing,” Dean reported, gritting his teeth as he felt his innards trying to heal themselves. “Puncture wounds, left arm, broken radius bone, also healing. Crookedly.” He hadn’t eaten in a while, so healing was taking longer than he was used to. But even with a full meal, it hurt like a bitch every time.

Sam’s arms were full with John, so Eileen lifted his shirt to check the closing wound before she grabbed his arm roughly. Dean snarled in pain and spat out, “We don’t have time for this!”

She ignored him and commanded, “Ash!”

Ash immediately came over and helped her hold his arm in position before they snapped the bone back in place. Dean howled in pain before ripping his arm away from them.

“It’s fine. It will heal. We need to go.”

Eileen grinned up at him as if she hadn’t just helped to break his arm again. “Yup, but now it will heal correctly. After you, fearless leader.”

Dean rolled his eyes at her before taking the opportunity to look over everyone else. Sam was grinning, clearly enamoured with the way his mate had dealt with the situation, and with Dean. “Is everyone okay?” Ash had been grazed by another bullet but just shrugged, wiping the blood off his already healed skin. Everyone else nodded and Dean looked each of them in the eyes in turn, making sure.

“Jo? You good?”

“Never better,” she replied cheekily, winking at him as she clicked over to the Pack. Dean grinned to himself. Called it. And the day wasn’t even over yet.

Dean grinned and moved to hug her, carefully avoiding multiple assault rifles she was carrying. He pulled back startled when he felt the presence of multiple knives strapped to her torso as well. “When did you have a chance to grab all those?”

Jo grinned, shrugged and hugged him back. Garth, Ash, Sam and Eileen all whooped with glee, while Bela looked on curiously.

Dean placed his forehead against Jo’s momentarily, her scent shifting only slightly, to become Bourbon-And-Bubblegum-Over-Leather instead. “Welcome to the Pack,” he said softly before straightening up again and addressing everyone there. “Let’s keep moving before anyone catches up. I think we’re almost there.”  
  


Cas’s scent brought them to a large open garage with humvees, motorcycles, bicycles, and in a surprising turn of events, a Blackhawk helicopter. Dean had known that Lucifer was well connected, but this was on an entirely different level. Bikes, motorcycles and even humvees you could steal, but Blackhawks? They didn’t just go missing without anyone noticing. Had Lucifer even stolen it? Maybe he’d traded for it or it had been given as a gift by another traitor within the military? It would have to be someone fairly high up to make that happen.

Dean didn’t get a chance to think about it for very long as Lucifer suddenly swept into the garage, gun in hand.

“Ah Bela! There you are my dear. Ready to go?”

Bela stepped out from behind Dean and walked up to Lucifer. “Yes.”

“Traitor!” Eileen snarled amid the numerous angry voices that followed Bela’s departure.

Dean knew that Bela wasn’t a traitor so much as an opportunist. That she hadn’t truly joined them when they’d escaped from the lab, and that this scenario had always been a very real possibility. Despite that, it still stung.

Regardless of Bela’s choices, Lucifer could not be allowed to have the results of her work. He’d doom the world.

“Good girl. You have everything we need?” Lucifer continued, ignoring the snarling Pack in front of him as if their presence was inconsequential.

“Yes.” She gestured to the bag she was carrying. “We should bring Sam and Dean Winchester as well as Castiel.”

“Oh? Why Castiel?” Lucifer responded at the same time Dean replied, “Over my dead body, bitch!”

“Because Dean will never stop fighting if we keep him from his mate. I would argue you should take the whole pack to be sure, but you said to just bring the essentials,” Bela explained.

Bela was a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them.

Dean began to discreetly sign military signals to his Pack, hoping those that didn’t know them would catch on quickly when those that did started to move. <Spread out. Kill target. Get package.> He did his best to not sigh in relief as he heard Sam gently slide John down to the floor, their father actually managing to keep his feet. Sure, there was a chance that Bela was triple crossing Lucifer and was just trying to get all of them out of this mess, but Dean doubted it. Woman was as slippery as an eel.

“That’s right, I did say the essentials,” Lucifer replied smoothly. “Well done, you shall be handsomely rewarded.”

“I expect so,” she sniffed. “Paid in full, with a bonus.”

“Of course,” Lucifer replied to Bela, before he continued, this time speaking to the Pack. “I can still see you. What do you think you could possibly accomplish?”

“Quite a bit from where I’m standing. I count five to two,” Jo snarked.

“Are you sure?” Lucifer smiled, and Dean smelled a dozen or more wolves incoming from the far side of the garage. A moment later they appeared and trotted confidently up to stand behind Lucifer, their teeth bared. Dean tightened his grip on his assault rifle. His pack could probably take out a few each with their guns before they’d have to shift to fight. It would be hard but they could do it. Or maybe they could avoid fighting entirely, like they had in the lab.

“How many people in this army of yours know the real plan? Will they still stand beside you when they know the truth?” Sam asked loudly. Dean felt a rush of gratitude and affection for his brother. They’d always been on the same wavelength.

Dean looked around, but he couldn’t see Cas despite the fact that his scent was strong, clear and present. Lucifer had managed to initially distract Dean from his target, but as his Pack traded verbal barbs with the psychopath, Dean’s mind refocused on this original purpose. Get Cas and Charlie, and get out.

Lucifer’s smile deepened into an evil grin. “Why don’t you tell them and we’ll find out?”

“He plans to commit genocide against the Humans!” Jo shouted.

“That’s not what we signed up for!” Garth’s voice joined hers.

Not a single wolf moved. And Lucifer practically purred in delight. Fight it was then.

Hannah stepped out of the shadows pointing a pistol at Cas’s head. “We don’t need to fight. Just come peacefully!”

“Cas!” Dean shouted, dread filling his body, even as he trained his assault rifle on Hannah instead of Lucifer. Cas had his hands up defensively, his eyes filled with sorrow. Dean knew his Mate’s pain came from his sister holding him hostage rather than from his own life being in danger. Even Weres didn’t heal very well from gunshot wounds to the head.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m going to be okay,” Cas replied calmly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

A moment later another guard pushed Charlie into the light and onto her knees, a Baretta held to her head.

“Charlie!” Dean shouted in despair. They should have just left. Why couldn’t they just have left? They never should have split up in the first place.

“Would you like to recount?” Lucifer preened. “We can take those weapons from you by force if necessary.”

“Zepp?” Charlie growled.

“I know, Red! I know!”

Dean’s mind was spinning. Surely Hannah wouldn’t kill Cas. He could get away from her. They could still save this situation. Lucifer only wanted to keep Cas alive for his sake, but would that extend to Charlie as well? Her guard had no familial connection to take advantage of. Charlie was cunning, but not so skilled she could dodge a bullet that close to her brain. Dean looked into Cas’s determined eyes and knew that they were on the same page. He looked at Charlie and found no fear in her eyes either. They were going to roll the dice.

“We’re with you Dean,” Ash said quietly behind him.

Dean tried to convey all of the emotion he could in those last glances with Cas and Charlie, hoping that they knew how much he loved them, before he turned away and shot Bela in the chest. She wobbled and then fell to the floor. She wasn’t dead, but she wasn’t going anywhere fast either. Chaos ensued as bullets flew around them, and Dean aimed his next shot towards Lucifer. Lucifer ducked, grabbed the bag out of Bela’s hands, and darted away towards the Blackhawk, his soldiers rushing in to fill the gap. Dean was certain he’d hit Lucifer at least once before his gun was ripped away by a strong set of teeth.

Dean shifted and sank his own teeth into the nearest attacker, who whined and yelped in pain. Dean was relentless, crushing bones as his jaw snapped closed, just as he felt his own bones snapping under the pressure of other teeth. Then Sam’s sandy fur leapt into the fray beside him and his right side was covered. He had no time to search for the others before he was fighting off two more hostile wolves on the other side. Blood was dripping down into his eyes, obscuring his view momentarily. He absently thought he must have torn an ear before he ripped out the throat of another attacker. Then more and more of his new Pack took up the spaces around him and started pushing back the other wolves. Dean felt a rush of gratitude for them, not only for standing and fighting by his side but also for existing, for being part of his Pack. The wind whipped up around them as the Blackhawk’s blades started to spin.

Lucifer was getting away.

Dean leapt past more incoming wolves, using his momentum to bowl them over, not allowing their teeth or claws to take hold. He raced for the Blackhawk but a flash of white obscured his path, Lilith springing out of the shadows straight into him, her teeth finding purchase in his neck. They toppled over together and he clawed at her, scratching deep gouges in her stomach. Dean felt his strength flowing out of him, his limbs becoming more and more sluggish. He was losing more than just blood, he was losing air. Lilith’s grip tightened on his throat and spots danced in front of his eyes. He’d be unconscious soon. Then Lilith was ripped away and he heaved in great gulps of air. He forced himself to turn his head to see Charlie’s giant red wolf frame now standing between him and Lilith. His very-much-alive little sister holding her own against the white she-wolf. He knew he’d made a mistake not making sure Lilith was dead last time. Hopefully, Charlie wouldn’t make the same mistake.

Dean wheezed and whined, trying to catch his breath, waiting for the puncture wounds to heal on his neck. He needed to get up. He needed to catch Lucifer! But he couldn't move. Not yet. Then a stunning black wolf with vibrant blue eyes leapt over him and charged after the helicopter.

Cas.

Dean struggled to sit up only to be knocked back over by the sudden snap of Garth’s Pack bond being obliterated from his mind.

“NO!” he shouted in his mind, his throat still too torn up to even grow, let alone howl in rage. Not Garth with his stupid crush and his easy acceptance of the truth. Not Garth, so trusting and kind and determined to stand by what was right. Dean had only started to get to know the young wolf. And now he was gone. Just like Benny. One minute the bond was there, whole and strong and vibrant, and the next, shredded and dissolved into nothingness, followed by the certainty that his Packmate was dead. He heard the anguished whimpers and snarls of rage coming from the rest of the Pack. Dean needed to get up. He needed to protect them. He needed to go help before more of his Pack members died.

Dean finally managed to roll over enough to lift his head up onto his paws, just in time to see the helicopter lift, tilt and then crash back down onto the concrete. Lucifer went flying out the door backwards, Cas launching himself out of the helicopter right after him.

Lucifer shifted as he fell and was on Cas the instant they landed. Then they were a blur of white and black and red.

A yelp from beside him focused Dean’s attention back on the ongoing battle between Charlie and Lilith. Charlie was holding her own, but both wolves were bleeding from a number of wounds. He pushed himself to his feet and jumped into the fray blocking Lilith from biting into Charlie’s neck, just as she had done to him. His teeth clamped over Lilith’s muzzle and he bit down, crushing her jaw within his. A moment later Charlie ripped out the other wolf’s throat and Dean dropped her to the floor.

Lilith looked more innocent in death. Her small human form hiding the monster that she had been, her hateful eyes now vacant.

Dean glanced at Charlie, and was relieved to find her whole, alive, and beside him. Charlie nodded to him before she turned to help the rest of the Pack. His eyes followed her and he was relieved to see Sam and Eileen holding their own against the trained soldiers. The fighting lessons he’d given his brother all those years ago were finally paying off after all. And Eileen kept surprising him with how fierce and capable she was. She was a formidable woman.

He saw Gabriel standing with Hannah off to the side, both of them watching the carnage around them in horror. They were not helping, but they weren’t hurting his Pack either, so Dean refocused on the remaining attacking wolves who were slowly but surely being overpowered. His Pack worked as a team, protecting each other and overwhelming their enemies. They moved as if they had been fighting beside each other for years instead of the minutes it had been. They were smart, strong and capable. They didn’t need him, and he couldn’t have been more proud.

Dean turned and ran towards Cas.

Dean attacked Lucifer from behind, sinking his teeth into the white wolf’s right flank. The massive wolf snarled and threw him off as Cas came at Lucifer from the other side. The first time Dean had seen Lucifer’s massive wolf form, he had shuddered in fear, but now the shiny white fur was matted red with blood, and Lucifer’s burned forest after a storm scent was filled with pain and anger. There would be no smug win for him today, no victory howl. He was alone. And lone wolves don’t survive.

Dean and Cas circled Lucifer as he panted and snarled between them. This was the end. The sounds of fighting slowly trickled off around them as more and more of Lucifer’s wolves were dispatched, until all of their Packmates had joined the circle around Lucifer.

As one they leapt to attack the massive wolf, doing their best to overwhelm him. Dean grabbed hold of his jugular as Lilith had done to him and hung on as Lucifer thrashed about, his claws finding no purchase in the concrete to hold on to. The weight of the Pack toppled the great white wolf whose leg buckled on one side. He was formidable, still fending them off despite his injury and despite being completely surrounded and overwhelmed. His snarls of rage echoed through the hanger. Then Cas was at Dean’s side and his jaws opened over his brother’s muzzle, opening wider and wider until his teeth were touching Lucifer’s head. Then his teeth snapped shut, crushing Lucifer’s skull between them as Lilith had done to Ketch in the desert. The white wolf went still and then slumped to the floor, dead. Dean was pulled to the floor with Lucifer, his jaws still locked onto the other wolf’s throat. Many of his Pack were dragged down too, before they were able to let go and step away as Lucifer finally returned to his human form in death.

Dean finally unclenched his jaw and stepped back only to be surrounded on all sides by his Pack rubbing up against him, licking at his fur, reassuring and comforting him and each other. He pressed his forehead against Cas’s in relief and his Mate huffed happily. He licked Cas’s muzzle before turning to press his forehead against Charlie’s, Sam’s and Eileen’s. Against Jo’s and Ash’s. But not Garth’s. The need to howl rose in him, as the loss still rang loudly in his head and heart.

He tipped his head back and howled their victory and their sorrow, his voice still rough from his injury. The Pack joined him and their pained voices echoed through the hanger and undoubtedly through the caves of Babylon as well.

When they had howled themselves out, Dean looked at the carnage around them. Bodies covered the hanger floor. Bela was missing. Garth was not. He looked over to Gabriel and Hannah and dismissed them with a glance. They were not his problem. John stood off to the side, miraculously no more injured than he had been when they had arrived. His face was full of shock, fear, revulsion and sadness.

The Pack smelled the soldiers before they saw them burst into the hanger, and tensed for another battle. To Dean’s surprise, the group was led by Hendrickson, who apparently hadn’t died during Lucifer’s attack. Hendrickson held up a hand to stop the soldiers from shooting, and Dean was suddenly grateful for his continued survival.

Dean shifted back into his human form. His Pack stayed as wolves beside him.

“Hendrickson,” he coughed out.

“Winchester,” Henrickson replied, looking anywhere but at Dean and his nakedness, “What happened here?”

“Too much.” Dean sighed and pointed to the pale body at his feet “Lucifer is dead. His army disbanded.”

Hendrickson looked around, eyeing the corpses and Dean’s Pack. Some of the soldiers fidgeted back and forth nervously—looking equally unsure of how this scene was going to play out—while others were clearly still drunk on the bloodlust of battle, clutching their weapons and grinding their teeth. Hopefully, Hendrickson could keep them in line long enough to let Dean’s Pack escape, otherwise, these soldiers would die too.

“John is injured. Will you help him?” Dean asked, pointing to his father standing off to the side.

Hendrickson signed for a medic and two men rushed over to help John. He didn’t acknowledge them.

“What about you?” Hendrickson asked.

“We… we will be fine. There is so much that you don’t know. But you will. Everyone will. Everyone needs to. But for the truth to come out you need to let us go,” Dean said. They stared at each other for a long time. Dean was sure that his bare skin covered in blood, gashes and injuries that would have killed a human slowly closing up on their own emphasizing his “otherness” to the soldiers in front of him wasn’t going to aid his argument. But it couldn’t be helped.

“You should be thanking them,” Gabriel said, drawing the attention of the soldiers for the first time. He and Hannah looked only a little shaken up instead of the bruised and bloodied picture both men and wolves presented. “They saved the world.”

The soldiers looked on dubiously, their eyes flicking back and forth between the two groups.

Charlie captured their focus when shifted into her human form and slowly moved to pick up Bela’s bag that had been thrown to the side during their fight with Lucifer. Charlie secured Bela’s bag to Ash’s dark grey frame before she moved to pick up the backpack they’d carried with them from the base, getting fairly close to the men. Once securely fastened, and back beside Dean, she shifted back into her wolf form.

Dean felt Cas’s hand slip into his own and he glanced at his Mate who smiled sadly at him before looking back over to the soldiers.

“There has been enough death here today, don’t you think?” Cas’s voice rumbled, drawing the soldiers attention back to them.

A heartbeat more and Henrickson sighed and lowered his weapon, gesturing for the men to lower theirs as well. “Yes. Yes there has.” The men hesitated for a moment before they too lowered the guns.

Dean flicked his fingers signing <Go!!>

Sam took the lead and turned and trotted out the side of the hanger and into the desert, the rest of the Pack following behind him.

Charlie briefly looked back at them before she too took off after Sam into the wilderness.

“What about those two?” Hendrickson said, nodding towards Gabriel and Hannah, who had been edging back towards the tunnel they had come out of earlier.

“They’re not mine,” Dean said truthfully, and felt Cas squeeze his hand. “But they aren’t Lucifer's either. Not really. They were as much Lucifer’s hostages as we were, their bars were just inside their own minds. It would be a kindness to let them go.”

Hendrickson sighed and nodded. “I better not get in trouble for this, Winchester.”

“The military is going to have a lot bigger fish to fry than you, Hendrickson.”

“I hope so,” he replied, making a dismissing motion.

Gabriel and Hannah turned and fled down the tunnel and out of sight.

“Garth Fitzgerald,” Dean said and pointed to the body of his Packmate, surrounded by the bodies of their enemies. A few of the men stepped forward to pull the young man from the carnage and lay him flat out on the concrete. “He was a good man.”

“I understand,” Hendrickson said sadly. “We’ve got him.”

Hendrickson bent down, closed Garth’s eyes and removed one of his dog tags before standing up again. He tossed the tiny piece of metal across the divide between them, and Dean snatched it out of the air.

Were. G. Fitzgerald. MO. A+. Fizzle.

Dean breathed deeply, taking in the Beta’s home-cooked meal with a glass of whiskey and a leather chair scent in one last time before he attached the tag to his own necklace.

“Thank you,” Dean nodded and felt Cas shift back into his wolf form beside him. He ran his fingers through Cas’s thick black fur and felt comforted. Whole. Strong. A moment later he had shifted into his wolf form, and with one last look at Hendrickson and his men, the two of them turned and loped out of the hanger and into the wilderness to join the rest of the Pack.


	28. Epilogue

The Therianterine Scandal occurred four years, eleven months and twenty days after the Divulgence. Some ‘unknown source’ had spilled not only military secrets, but also those of the powerful Novak family, whose misdeeds and corruption were plastered all over the internet.

The public outcry was swift and immediate. All Weres still in the military were shipped home to be treated for Therianterine withdrawal, while Charles, Naomi and Michael Novak were all arrested for Crimes Against Humanity. There would be ongoing legal battles, a couple of lengthy criminal trials and a hung jury before any of them saw real jail time. Amara Novak had tried to step up as leader of The Novak Pack, but her reign was short and brutal, ending with her in the exact same place as her kin when her finances were tied to Lucifer’s operations. Splinter packs of Novaks started forming and distancing themselves from the main family, some more effectively than others.

A number of military leaders were also prosecuted, but most got away with a dishonourable discharge due to their claims of ignorance and of ‘following orders’. There was a significant amount of speculation within the Were community over just how many managed to slip through the cracks completely unpunished, and a certain amount of vigilante justice certainly took place.

The backlash over the secondary sex designations was also not pretty, and Anna Novak stepped up to explain and try to appease all sides. She called for testing on the Therianterine to return to its original purpose of suppressants that masked scent and could be used as an effective birth control instead of as a sterilizer. She didn’t fail per se, but the fight for equality amongst the sexes, and between Weres and Humans was a marathon, and not a sprint.

Six months later, in conjunction with Were Rights International led by Eileen Leahy and the will of the people, the Military Pardons and Reparations Act was passed, pardoning all Weres that had gone AWOL and providing significant payouts for those who had been involuntarily sterilized. The next day the Winchester Pack flew home, finally able to set foot in the US without being arrested for desertion.

The house was modest but well-cared for. The bushes were trimmed and the flowers were bright and healthy. The front door was a soft yellow, not an eyesore or some pukey colour, but rather something serene and welcoming. It was a nice house, one that looked well-loved.

Dean didn’t know what he had expected to see, but he was glad that this is what he found. He stood on the curb staring at the house for a long time. He had gotten out of his beloved Impala easily enough, but one look at the house itself had stalled him in his tracks. A warm hand slid into his and Dean tore his eyes away from the house to look at his Mate. Cas looked even more beautiful every day they were free and safe and home.

After the results of their tests had come back positive, and the subsequent government payout for their involuntary sterilization, Dean and Cas had bought a big house, surrounded by acres of open land for the Pack to live on and to run free. Civilian life was proving to be a hard adjustment to make, but they were working on it every day. Ash, Sam and Eileen kept busy fighting the good fight on the front lines of the Were Rights movement, whereas Jo, Charlie and Dean were taking a little longer to find their place in the new world. They were soldiers in a war no longer fought on a battlefield and it was taking them more time to adjust. Although, Dean had a sneaking suspicion Charlie had taken up the cause through corporate hacking and espionage and just hadn’t told them yet.

Cas had his hands full managing the requests from family and the press alike. The Novaks clamoured for money and power in the vacuum Charles, Naomi and Amara had left behind. And with Michael in jail, Lucifer dead, and Gabriel in the wind, Castiel was now the sole legitimate male Alpha of the Novak Pack, despite no longer being an official member of the Novak Pack in scent or in name. His legitimate sisters were not particularly fond of this development, while his illegitimate ones were competing for his attention and approval. The press, on the other hand, could not get enough of the fact that Cas didn’t seem to have any desire to lead the Novak pack, or that his new Packmaster was an Omega. He’d flipped off the last one who shouted at him about Dean and told him to go bother Anna instead.

Dean and Cas had each other and the Pack, and that was more than enough. Cas’s hair had grown wild and untamed in the months following their escape from Babylon, and he loved it so much that he’d kept it even when they’d arrived back State-side. Dean had a harder time changing his hair post-military, but he not-so-secretly-loved Cas’s new look.

Dean leaned against Baby and took a deep breath. He was grateful for her presence here and for driving them across the country. Two months after they’d moved home, John had driven up to their new house, knocked on their door, held out Baby’s keys, then nodded and walked away. Dean didn’t know if it was an apology, an acknowledgement, or even penance, but John was gone, and Baby was his.

Cas squeezed his hand in reassurance. “It’s okay Dean. You’ve got this. I’m here.”

“But—” Dean started but was shushed again.

“No buts. We stay out here any longer and the neighbours will call the cops on us for being creepers.”

Dean huffed a laugh and dropped a chaste kiss on Cas’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Cas smiled back at him, strong and sure and happy. How had Dean gotten so lucky to find his Mate in Cas? This man not only indulged him a road trip across the country away from their Pack, but then also encouraged him instead of being impatient or irritated by his last-minute-waffling.

Dean touched their foreheads together briefly, taking strength in their bond. He took a deep breath of their calming orchard of apple trees after the rain scent before stepping back and heading up the path to the front door. He hesitated only briefly before he rapped his knuckles against the door and waited.

A long moment later, Dean heard someone moving inside, and then the door opened.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Hey Andrea,” Dean rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“I—” His hand slid down to pull out the dog tags that he had worn for years. He unclasped the chain and carefully slid Benny’s dog tag off before closing the chain again, slipping his and Garth’s dog tags back under his shirt to rest against his skin.

The words stamped there had become as familiar to his fingers as the words stamped on his own. Were. B Lafitte. LA. B-. Fangs. He ran his fingers over the familiar bumps one more time before he held out the tag to Andrea.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get this to you sooner, I—”

Dean was cut off by Andrea’s arms wrapping tightly around him, her face buried in his chest. Dean stood stunned only for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her in return. He breathed in her scent. She smelled like an old house that had been shut up for too long. One that if you breathed deep, you could still pick out notes of cooking spices, fresh linen and sunlight. But now all it was just musty with age and lack of use. Dean didn’t know how long they stood holding one another, but long enough for their mutual scents to move more towards comfort rather than grief.

“Thank you,” she murmured and stepped back, wiping her eyes. “Thank you for being there for him when I could not. For…for being a good Packmaster.”

Dean placed Benny’s dog tag in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. “I’m sorry my best wasn’t enough to keep him safe.”

She shook her head, “You did everything you could. Not only for him, but for all of us.”

The media hadn’t pinpointed the source of the leak per se, but it was an open secret within the Were community that the Winchester Pack had had something to do with it. She glanced over Dean’s shoulder. “Would you and your mate like to come in?”

Dean glanced back at his Mate and held out his hand. Cas quickly moved up the drive and took Dean’s hand in his. Just like the first time they had held hands, a zing travelled through Dean’s system at the touch. It made Dean feel loved and safe and wanted all at once, and he didn’t know how he could ever live without that feeling, or without Cas. He didn’t know how he could survive without their combined orchard of apple trees after the rain scent filling his senses. The complexity of which served to calm and excite him every time he breathed it in.

Cas held out his other hand to Andrea, “Castiel. It’s nice to meet you, Andrea.”

“And I, you,” Andrea replied with a watery smile.

Dean could not and would not leave Andrea to live the fate of having lost a mate alone. He and Cas had driven all the way down to Louisiana to give her Benny’s dog tag, but he vowed silently that they wouldn’t leave without giving her far more than that. Andrea would always have a home with the Winchester Pack whether she took them up on it or not. Now, or ten years from now. At least for the moment they could share their story with her, about how Benny’s death was the catalyst in Dean’s life that ended up changing the world. How much Benny mattered to him, and how much she mattered to DeanDean—to them—as well.

“We’d love to come inside. Thanks.” Dean smiled and followed her into the house.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Dog Tags!
> 
> Please hit that kudos if you liked it and let me know your thoughts in the comments below!  
> You can also chat with me on [Tumblr!](https://lanaserra.tumblr.com/) I don't bite. Grin.
> 
> Once again, many thanks to [MOEM](https://masterofevilmonkeyness.tumblr.com/post/618932813256949760/here-is-my-art-for-the-destiel-omegaverse-big-bang) for your art! Collaborating with you was a joy~!


End file.
